Take a Chance
by LexiBell
Summary: Seminar in the Big Apple the two ladies meet will it be lasting love at first sight are will some drama and angst keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- ok so this is my first Rizzle FF. kind of know where i want the story to go, not sure how short or how long it be i will try to upload as often as possible, and i will welcome all reviews but i will say i am not a writer by any means, so please keep it nice lol. And if you don't like my story please don't read it. It will eventually lead to romance not sure how much crime i will add in the story not sure if i will be able to wrie it and i am also scared slightly to write Maura also but i shall give it ago.**

**Anyway enough from me please read and review.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

'What the hell', Jane says looking around the huge conference room. 'Frost, you are one dead man' she says under her breath.

'Hi. Excuse me sign in is this way.' Says an overly happy (for this early hour) short dark haired woman, pointing to a desk across the room from her and Jane.

'Oh. I was actually looking for Coff-' she is cut off mid-sentence.

'Plenty of time for that later. Now chop, chop' the shorter woman says pushing Jane towards the sign in desk.

'Grrrrr' is all Jane musters as she heads over to sign in, she joins the small queue of people forming some chatting getting to know one another others chatting catching up 'Regulars' Jane guesses.

'Name, department and station?' A young man no older than 20 says.

'Rizzoli, Boston homicide.' She says in her gruff voice, several people turn her direction when she says her name. She avoids the stares not wanting to get into any cross words with others she deals with enough crap from the guys back home.

The young sign in man hands Jane a name tag and a brochure. 'Here you go Detective Rizzoli I hope you enjoy the conference.' He says with a smile lingering a little when Jane tries to take items from his hands.

'Jees kid I'm almost old enough to be your Ma' she says not able to hold in her laughter.

'Key word almost' he says voice full of hope. Jane rolls her eyes and walks away.

'RIZZOLI?' someone shouts across the room 'NO FREAKING WAY' Jane turns hearing the familiar voice.

'Oh my God. Nick who'd you piss off?' she asks pulling in her old friend for a hug.

'You know me Rizz anything to get a few days off' Nick says with a chuckle. 'What about you?' he asks.

'Well I got sent here after my last case went slightly south.' She says holding up her hands. 'Boss said I could learn a lot about other departments by coming her and also to clear my head before he signs me off on active duty.' Jane says slightly annoyed recalling her conversation with lieutenant Cavanagh.

'Yeah I heard about that case. You got the Son of a Bitch didn't you?' Nick asks shocked at seeing the healing scars on Jane's hands.

'Names Rizzoli for a reason' she says with a grin. 'So hey want to grab a beer after this is over proper catch up?' she asks.

'Hell yeah, I can tell you all about the family, and you can fill me in on yours.' Nick says.

'Yeah awesome man, well look here is my number text me. Kay?' Jane says handing over a business card.

'Sure thing. Laters Jane' Nick says they hug and go their separate ways.

Jane heads over to her hotel to check in maybe catch a couple of hours sleep before the first seminar of the day.

Jane wakes up to her phone ringing. 'What the Fu-'she looks at the caller ID. 'Hey Ma just about to call you' she says trying her best not to sound annoyed.

'Ah Janie I would believe you if I couldn't hear your eyes roll.' Angela softly chastises. 'How was your flight you were meant to call the minute you landed?' She says voice full of over bearing motherly love.

'Jees Ma I haven't even been gone 12 hours yet.' Jane says rolling her eyes. 'Listen Ma I gotta go meeting starting in 10 and I don't want to miss it.' Jane says cutting her mother off before she can start to say anything further.

'Oh. Ok Janie well call me later then call me again tonight.' Angela begs.

'Ma no I will call you tomorrow I am going to be busy all day. Love you bye.' She says cutting her mother off hearing her say love you too down the phone.

Jane lets out a giant sigh, she decides to jump in the shower and then head back to catch the afternoon conferences.

30 minutes later Jane leaves her room and heads for the elevator as her phone beeps alerting her to a text message.

_How's NYC?_

_Like hell your turn next year buddy._ Jane replies back to her partner.

_Hey I wanted to but the boss man said you had to go I love the city ladies, just leave some for me. _Jane laughs at Frosts text. She heads into the lift with another hotel guest she bumps into her as she goes to push the button for the lobby.

'Oops, sorry. You ok?' Jane asks reaching to grab the slightly smaller blonde haired woman.

'Yes I am fine.' The woman replies straightening herself and brushing her hands down her front.

Jane looks at the woman next to her and extends her hand to introduce herself, 'Hi I'm Jane Riz-' she stops her breath catching. She slightly shakes her head to clear it. 'Rizzoli, Jane Rizzoli.' She says once she has cleared her throat.

'Pleasure to meet you I am Dr Maura Isles' the blonde woman says taking Jane's extended hand to shake, they both feel the electricity that passes between them.

'The pleasure is mine I'm sure Dr Isles.' Jane says mentally kicking herself for being super cheesy.

The blonde chuckles softly. 'Maura, Please call me Maura.' She says a slight blush in her cheeks. Maura looks at Jane with a friendly smile but a different look in her eyes. Jane can't place the look.

They head down to the lobby in silence keep throwing glances at each other when the other wasn't looking both thinking the other is absolutely breath taking.

Jane stands back so Maura could exit first. 'And people say chivalry is dead.' Maura says looking over her shoulder at Jane. Jane just looks at her completely shocked. 'Did she just flirt with me?' Jane asks herself. Jane finally drags herself out of her trance and heads to get coffee before going to the seminar.

* * *

**So should i continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N - Wow thanks for the reviews, and thanks to I think Cagney for your advice hope I applied it in this chapter. I really hope you like where I am taking this story if anyone has any idea's you would maybe like to see in later chapters let me know and I will see what I can do to add into my story, got the next couple of chapters done so I should hopefully post every few days if not sooner. please enjoy._**

**_oh and if I need a disclaimer - I don't own the gals if I did they totally would be together ;-)._**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

Jane heads of to the café shop a couple of blocks from the hotel when her phone rings; she takes it out of her pocket and doesn't recognise the number. "Detective Rizzoli." She answers.

"So formal Rizzoli." Say the familiar voice of Nick laughing.

"So Nick, what's up?" Jane asks.

"Well this seminars blow today. Wanna go grab a beer?" He asks sounding hopeful.

Jane thinks for a bit she really needs to get signed in for a few sessions. But what the heck there is always tomorrow, she thinks. "Hell yeah. Where and when?"

After receiving the directions Jane heads off to meet Nick. She walks into a fairly crowded bar she starts looking for Nick after a minute spots him sitting near the back so she grabs two beers at the bar before heading over.

"Hey Rizzoli. Good girl." He smirks taking a beer from Jane. "You need to catch up. He pushes a beer and a chaser towards her."

"Yeah, yeah we will see who's left standing at the end of the night." She says downing the shot wincing at the burn then taking a few mouthfuls of beer. "So how's Kate?" Jane asks setting her beer down.

Jane smiles as Nick's face lights up. "She is great, we are great. Expecting another girl in 3 weeks." He says beaming.

Jane can't help but laugh. "Another girl, what's that 4?" she asks.

He shakes his head. "Try 5." He says faking a horrified look.

"What? Who'd I miss?" she asks thinking of his other children.

"Well there's Gracie, she's 7 now then there's Ava she's 4, then baby Lucy and Sophia there 11 months. She made me promise this was the last." He finishes with a chuckle.

"Long winter?" Jane asks, they both laugh. "Well just remember Jane is a good strong name for a girl." She says with a wink.

"Yeah I'll bear that in mind, kind of running out of choices." He says laughing. He takes his phone out of his pocket and looks at the screen smiling.

"That the wife?" Jane asks smiling. He nods as he stands and answers holding two fingers to Jane. "Tell her I said hi." Jane calls after him. He turns and nods.

Jane sits there waiting for him to get back she finishes her beer and starts on the second, she looks around the bar taking in her surroundings then notices a pretty brunette looking at her from across the bar, when their eyes meet the brunette gives Jane a megawatt smile. Jane smiles back just as Nick returns to the table.

"Still the best kept secret in Boston?" He asks nodding his head to the brunette at the bar.

"Ha-ha." Jane says. "Still firmly in the closet when it comes to my Ma." Says Jane, Sadness clear in her voice and eyes. "I really do wish it was different." She says.

"Yeah well stop being a player and try settling down bet she would take it better if she could see you in love instead and in lust with woman after woman." Nick says seriously.

"Jesus nick. That was deep coming from you. Kate really was the best thing you never fucked up." She says laughing.

"I would totally take offence at your tone if it wasn't the truth." He says smiling at her. "Well am going to get another round for us. But seriously what perfume you wearing?" he asks laughing pointing to the other side of the bar to where the brunette was sitting.

She scans the room waiting for her eyes to catch up to where Nick was pointing. Next thing she is looking into what seems like very familiar hazel eyes, Jane can't help but smile. "Hi." She says and waves.

Maura waves back to Jane. And takes her drink from the bartender, then her view to Jane obstructed by some balding slightly sweating man who is slightly drunk.

Jane watches the man clearly of stepping his boundaries and can't help but feel a strange feeling. "Hmmm, this has to be jealousy." She says quietly to herself.

"What?" Nick says setting down their drink.

"Hmm nothing. Was wondering where you got to old man." She says laughing.

"Ha-ha old man we went to school together. That means I'm old than you're old." He says grinning. Jane laughs.

They spend the next few hours drinking catching up telling old stories getting louder and louder the more drunk they get. "Aw man look at the time. Kate is going to kick my ass." He says looking apologetically at Jane.

"What its only eleven." She says confused.

"Welcome to marriage and parenthood." He says then laughs at her horrified look. "Getting to go home kiss my girls goodnight then holding the love of my life in my arms is totally worth not being out all night getting drunk." He says as Jane stands with him the hug him good-bye. "Don't let it go this long again without catching up. Rizzoli." He says slightly gruffly.

"No way next time I am in the city I will make sure it's not for work and then I will come catch up with Kate meet the girls. And Jane Jr will be born by then." She says holding him tighter not ready to sy goodbye to her first partner and someone who was a really good friend.

"You want me to walk you back to your hotel?" Nick asks.

Jane loosens her hold and looks at him eye brows raised. "Dude I can kick your ass how is that any kind of protection?" she asks.

"That is true." He laughs. "Well that blonde is still here and has watched you all night. Just go easy with her." He laughs as he stumbles out of the bar to head home.

Jane laughs and shakes her head; catching eyes with the blonde goddess again she smiles at her as she sits down at the table again ordering another beer not wanting to turn in for the night.

"Is this seat taken?" A soft voice asks.

* * *

_**Oh no she didn't. Please review :-)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys for the delay but i have this chapter and another 2 done i will try and upload another chapter in a acouple of days. **

**Thanks to everyone who commented or favorited/followed means the world to me.**

**Let me know anything you want to see in this story and i will try and add.**

**Well i hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

Jane's heart stops, she looks up about to offer the other seat until the eyes she is looking into are blue.

She looks over her shoulder the blonde is watching her closely. "Erm actually. Yeah this seat is reserved." Jane says. "Sorry." She calls after the retreating blonde not sure why exactly she didn't say yes to her she looked totally her type.

She locks eyes with the blonde again before her attention is diverted by the waitress bringing her, her beer. "Here you go, ma'am" she says smiling at Jane.

"Thanks." Jane says smiling back.

Jane is about halfway through her beer, "fuck this." She says getting up to leave.

"You aren't leaving are you?" Jane almost knocks over for the second time that night the blonde goddess.

"Wh- N- I Me-." Jane can't form a sentence.

Maura looks at the brunette like it's the cutest thing she has ever seen. "Hmmm ok how about I ask a question and you just nod or shake your head your answer. Ok?" Maura asks looking at Jane. Jane nods. "Good." Maura says. "So Jane, would you like to dance with me?" Maura asks.

Jane looks deeply into Maura's eyes and her breath catches it's like she can see all the way to her soul and Maura is looking at her the same way and it looks like she likes what she sees. She nods her head.

Maura takes Jane's hand and leads her to the small dance floor. There are a few other people dancing some couples some dancing alone. Maura pulls herself flush against Jane Marvelling at how great the tall brunette feels against her body, she looks up into Jane's eyes her breath catching slightly at the darkened look in Jane's eyes. They start moving in time with the music their bodies reading each other a second before their minds catch up. Neither can understand what is happening they haven't exactly had a single conversation.

Jane can't help her hands roaming over Maura's body in the figure hugging black dress she is wearing; this is sexual attraction to the max Jane thinks seeing and feeling Maura's body react to her hands. Jane looks at Maura until their eyes meet then she moves closer into her until their lips are an inch or two apart she lingers waiting for Maura to close the gap or pull away. She doesn't wait long as she feels the blondes lips move slowly and softly against hers, they stay like that their lips moving together for only a couple of minutes although it feels like for ever and not long enough all at the same time.

They pull apart to catch their breaths foreheads resting against each other. "You want to get out of here?" Maura asks.

"Yeah." Jane says till breathless. Maura takes her hand and leads Jane out of the bar, they start heading towards the hotel they are staying at neither saying very much. As they turn the corner to a see the hotel in sight Jane pulls Maura to a stop, pushing her up against the wall and kisses Maura with as much passion and heat she has in her. They pull away completely breathless, looking Maura in the eyes at that moment her heart skips a beat. What is happening Jane thinks to herself?

"Hey, you ok?" Maura asks, concern writing all over her face.

"Yeah am good. You. Erm are you sure you want to do this?" Jane asks nervously.

Maura laughs "I am a fully grown woman. If I didn't want this we wouldn't be here." She says pulling Jane's mouth down to hers. After they pull apart Maura takes her hand. "Come." She says giving Jane a wicked grin.

"Are you flirting with me?" Jane asks laughing.

"I hope so." Maura says as they get in the lift together. Jane pulls Maura against her and kisses her their tongues dancing together; Maura lets out a soft moan against Jane's mouth. Jane almost comes from the sound alone.

"Jesus Maur, you're so sexy." Jane whispers her voice more gravelly with her growing arousal.

They make it to Maura's room she turns to put her key card in to unlock the door and Jane pushes her hair to one side and kisses her neck. "Oh God, I can't open the door." Maura whispers.

"Let me help you." Jane says taking the key from Maura but not stopping the kisses on her neck, after a moment the door is unlocked, Maura grabs Jane and throws her against the door. Jane lets out a low growl. She puts her hands on Maura's shoulders, and slowly works her hands down her body.

Feeling how soft yet firm Maura's skin is she lets out a low moan as her hands roam around her thighs. Maura pushes herself further into Jane letting her hands wander under her shirt feeling Jane's firm stomach.

"Jane." Maura whisper, Jane looks at her seeing how dark Maura's eyes are almost sends her over the edge. Never before has anyone made her feel like this.

"Off." Jane states letting go of Maura's dress that was bunched at her waist. She turns Maura around kissing the back of her neck feeling for the zip of the dress. When she finds it she kisses over Maura's shoulders until she gets to the middle and slowly drags the zip down Maura's back her mouth slowly trailing after.

"Jesus." Moans Maura never before has anyone made her feel this way by barely touching her. Jane starts to kiss back up Maura's back marvelling at her soft her skin feels under her lips and completely intoxicated by the smell of Maura's skin. She kisses over Maura's left shoulder slowly taking the strap over and slightly down her arm, then repeats the same on the right.

Jane slowly turns Maura around wanting to see her body when the dress falls to the floor. The sight before Jane takes her breath away. "Maura, yo- you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Jane states.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Maura says seductively meeting Jane's eyes.

"Never before have I truly meant it." Jane says her voice thick with unsaid emotion.

Maura blushes under Jane's intense gaze; no one has ever made her feel this way. She pulls Jane's lips down to her for the most amazing kiss she has ever had, so much emotion it's driving Maura crazy she feels her legs meet the side of the bed how they got there she had no idea she wasn't aware they even moved. She is surrounded by everything that is Jane Rizzoli and for the first time she doesn't want this feeling to stop.

But this is just sex she's been here before she knows how this goes. No lasting relationship can come from having sex before you know anything about each other. "I need to stop this." Maura thinks to herself.

"Wait." Maura says completely breathless as Jane's hands are roaming over her almost nude body.

"You ok?" Jane asks concern evident in her voice.

"I need a private moment." Maura says and walks over to the bathroom and locks the door.

Jane sits down on the bed. "Shit, what is happening to me?" she whispers. "I have to leave now, or I am going to go insane." She gets up looking around she locates her shoes and jacket she makes sure she has her key card and goes to leave. She stops her hand on the door handle and turns around searching she locates what's she's looking for, not 60seconds later is she shutting the door to her room sliding down it, tears streaming down her face.

"What have I done?" she asks herself. Her chest feeling heaving unable to stop the sobs. "Why am I crying? I NEVER cry." She says again to no one.

After about ten minutes she gets herself under some kind of control. "I have to get outta here." She says walking over to her belongings starting to pack them back into her suitcase.

Meanwhile down the hall in Maura's room she is standing next to the bed holding a piece of paper in her hand tears streaming down her face. _Sorry J x._

* * *

**_Review pretty please xxxxxx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

By time Jane gets a flight back to Boston she arrives at 7.30, luckily she was able to get a flight straight away.

She thinks to herself she might as well head straight to the precinct get caught up on any case her partners have got going on.

"Jane!" Frost says almost choking on his coffee.

"Hey Frost." Jane says heading to her desk.

"Thought you weren't back for another 3 days?" He asks her looking confused.

"Yeah, thought I'd get back early. In case I was needed." She answers powering up her PC.

"RIZZOLLI, WHAT THE HELL." Cavanagh shouts. Frost nearly chokes on his coffee for the second time that morning.

"Sir, I – there wasn't much happening in New York." She stutters over her words slightly she knew this would happen.

"My office." Cavanagh says. Jane lets out a sigh. "NOW." He barks back at her.

"Sir." She says standing and following into his office.

"Look sir I am sorry but sitting listening to a bunch of know it all's is not what I need to prove I can do my job." Jane starts.

"No you're totally right Jane." Cavanagh says pinching the bridge of his nose. Jane smiles thinking this was easy. "But you needed to prove to me, to this precinct that Jane Rizzoli can actually follow an order." He says his tone no longer angry more sympathetic, which makes Jane winch slightly.

"Sir it wasn't like th-." Jane says but is cut off by Cavanagh standing up.

"No Jane I don't want to hear it. Out." He says pointing to the door.

"What?" Jane asks confused as to what he means.

"Leave your badge; go to the rest of your scheduled therapy sessions. If they sign you off after that then your back. But not before." He says

"You want my badge?" Jane asks not bothering to keep the hurt out of her voice. "But this is my life." She finishes her voice small.

"Look Jane it's not forever just until you are cleared. I tried to get you back easier. Go it's only a month." Cavanagh says eyeing her carefully.

Jane takes her badge off slams it on her boss's desk and walks to the door. "Jane I am So-." Cavanagh starts.

"Save it Sean." Jane says before slamming the door making everyone around look up. She stalks past Frost and Korsak without bothering to look at them. Just as she heads into the lift she notices Cavanagh at his door face fully of sympathy she doesn't bother holding his gaze to appalled at what he has done to her.

Once outside Jane contemplates whether to go to her Ma's to pick up her little yapping dog or go straight home she decides on the latter.

30 minutes later after stopping off to pick up some groceries and much needed beer she arrives to her small apartment, opening the door she sees the place clean. "Ma." She says with frustration.

She changes into a pair of jogging bottoms and an oversized t-shirt. She sits down with a beer turning on the TV deciding to catch up on sports centre see what she has missed in the world of Boston sport.

An hour later she has finished the first 6 pack of beer she bought so heads to the fridge for the second pack her head slightly foggy.

When she sits down she tries to get back into the programme she is watching but her mind starts to drift to the mysterious blonde. "What the fuck. Man up Rizzoli you made your choice." She says frustrated.

"But what if I made a mistake?" she asks herself. She goes to get up when she falls straight back down. "FUCK." She says fully feeling the effects of all the alcohol she has consumed over a short period.

"She won't want to see me anyway, if was just meant to be a harmless fuck that's all." She says to nobody. Not fully convinced she seen the look in her eyes too sure she seen some of the emotions Jane was feeling. She shakes her head and stumbles to her room and fall's face first fully clothed on to her bed. She falls asleep straight away where she dreams about the blonde goddess she abandoned.

Over the next week Jane has not really left her apartment only when necessary to walk her dog Jo Friday. She has no choice but to actually get dressed and venture more than around her block she has a session with the company shrink, which is not looking forward to.

She dresses heads over to the Dr's office on her way she passes a street all taped off and sees Frost she feels a pang of jealousy which only lasts for a second when she sees a well-dressed blonde getting into a Prius. She slams her break on and gets out of her car and rounds the corner by that time the car has gone. "Just your mind." Jane thinks, she has spent the past almost week dreaming of Maura and her Hazel eyes and amazing smile. She just wishes to see her even for a second to say how sorry she is.

Jane arrives at the Dr's office a couple of minutes late. "Thought you had stood me up again." Says a voice from behind Jane.

"No Dr Grey, I wouldn't do that more than 4 times would?" she says rolling her eyes. "Well should we get this over with? I do want to get back to work at some stage." Jane says walking into the doctor's office.

"I think the idea of these sessions is to talk." Dr Grey says looking at Jane. Jane keeps her eyes fixed on her hands not looking up. "Jane?" Dr Grey can see she wants to open up.

Jane looks up when the Doctor leans forward in her chair. "We-." Jane starts to talk then feels her throat tighten and hands start to shake.

"Jane. One step at a time. Take it slow." Dr Grey says softly.

"I fucking left her." Jane blurts out putting her head in her hands. "She was perfect, smart beautiful, sexy as hell. And, and I just freaking left her. Jane says her voice thick.

Dr Grey is looking confused. "Jane I don't understand. Who did you leave?" the Doctor if trying to run through Jane's file in her head. Single it definitely said single she thinks to herself.

"Maura." Jane says looking up at the Doctor for the first time since walking into her office 30 minutes ago. "I met her when I was in New York." Jane says seeing the confused look on the Doctors face.

"Ok." Dr Grey says trying to get her head around the direction the session has gone. "Why did you leave her Jane?" She asks.

"It was just meant to be sex but I don't know I looked at her and I felt she deserved more, than I could give her." Jane says her voice getting thicker with each word. The Doctor can see how much this is affecting her patient maybe she can get through to her.

"What did she say when you tried to mention this?" Dr Grey asks.

"I didn't bring it up. Not much time. If you catch my meaning Doc." Jane says a small smile playing around her lips at the memory of kissing the delicious blonde.

"So when you say you left you left her in bed?" Dr Grey asks trying to get as much information as she can.

Jane stands up and starts to pace. "No Doc I mean I legged it when she left the room. I left her a note saying sorry." Jane doesn't stop pacing. "Just sorry. How pathetic?" Jane stops to look at the Doctor.

"Actually Jane considering what you have been through I thin-" Jane cuts the doctor off.

"Woah stop right there doc, this had nothing to do with him." Jane says her voice deathly cold.

'AT LAST' Dr Grey thinks to herself it's the first time Jane has showed any true emotion regarding the accident that happened. "Are you sure though Jane?" She asks ignoring Jane's death stare.

"Fuck this." Jane says turning for the door.

"Your letting him win Jane." Dr Grey says quietly. Jane stops with her hand on the door handle. Her shoulders slump and her tall skinny frame starts to shake. Jane, come sit. Please." Dr Grey says in a soft even voice this is the break needed.

Jane slowly turns and walks to the sofa her was previously sitting in she doesn't look up at the doctor feeling embarrassed that she is crying.

"I saw him every night I closed my eyes, felt his breath, his touch. Heard his voice." Jane says her voice weak and broken.

"Saw?" Dr Grey says not letting anything pass her.

"Yeah I have only seen him 3 times since New York." Jane says in the same broke voice. "Instead it's a worse torture I see those hazel eyes and that blonde her." Jane says.

"Maura?" the doctor asks.

Jane nods. "I tried to speak to her but, but, but." Jane can't finish before more tears come.

"She deserves more than I could have offered, all because of _him_. Jane says the last word so quietly the doctor struggles to hear.

"Jane, you are an incredible woman." Jane looks at the doctor and rolls her eyes. "You are, you are kind, loving, and fiercely loyal. You are incredibly charming." Jane quirks her eyebrow. "Yes Jane you charming, and funny. And once you let some of those walls down and let someone truly see you, you will also know this." Dr Grey says quietly having grown fond of Jane since they starting seeing one another in a purely professional manner.

Jane snorts. "Yeah right doc." Jane laughs. "You do know it's not me paying you right?" She asks.

"Funny Jane really. "Dr Grey says. "But Jane don't let him take away all this good." She says sternly.

Jane raises her eyebrows at the tone. "I am trying doc really." She says her voice weakening again.

"Ok how about from now until next week, you do a task for me." She looks at Jane who nods. "Ok you come next week and tell me about your ordeal." Jane goes to protest. "Wait, wait." The doctor says cutting her off. "Hear me out, if you don't think you can tell me please write it down. It may make it easier for you." The doctor says softly.

"You want me to draw you a picture for your fridge too?" Jane asks sarcastically.

"That Jane would be wonderful." Dr Grey says in the same tone which makes Jane laugh.

"Ok doc, well until next week." Jane says standing up. "After all I am a busy woman I have to stare am apartments walls for another week." Jane does something she has not done in the past with the doctor and holds out her hands.

The doctor hides her surprise and takes the offered hand to shake not wanting to linger or accidently look at the freshly healed scars. "Goodbye Jane." She says slightly proud of herself getting Jane to open up even a tiny bit. In Jane's world that is huge.

"Doc." Jane says and turns to leave the office hands stuffed in her pockets.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys this one is a little short so my bad, thanks everyone for your reviews/favs/follows, it really means a lot to me. I hope everyone enjoys and reviews.**

* * *

**_Chapter 5_**

Over the next few days Jane has thought a lot about what Dr Grey said and she has started to write down her feelings she surprisingly starts to feel better knowing that it isn't bottled up inside of her.

She wakes up on Monday morning deciding to go to the precinct she hasn't seen her old partner in a few weeks, and she's been avoiding his calls. On her way she stops off for coffee and pastries to soften him up more.

"Hey old man you know where I can get me some good company and coffee." Jane says sneaking up on Korsak.

"Jesus." Korsak says almost falling off his chair. "And enough of the old man, and do I smell blueberry muffins?" He asks eyeing the bag in one of Jane's hands.

"Yeah, thought I'd grab a snack for myself before heading to the gym. You know how it is; need to keep on top of myself to keep up with you." She says patting Korsak's stomach laughing.

"Now just stop right there. And you don't even say it. Mr I can't see a dead body without wanting to throw up." Korsak says to the young detective across from him.

"Yeah but I get Frost for short old man." He says grinning at Jane who grins back; she likes Frost they haven't worked together. But she likes his potential.

"Here you go Grandad." Jane says before he can have a go at Frost she puts his coffee and muffin down in front of him, Korsak just throws Frost a dirty look instead and starts tucking into his muffin. "Here Frost." Jane says handing him another coffee and pastry she's holding.

"Thanks Jane. How much do I owe you?" He asks standing up to get his wallet.

"Na man it's on me." Jane says waving him off. "Got to keep on the good side of Korsak's partner or the old man will be on to me." She says winking at Frost. Who slightly squirms in his seat. "What?" she asks.

"Erm Janie, Frost isn't my partner he is yours." Korsak says brushing off crumbs from his bulging stomach.

"Oh." Jane says slightly shock never having trained a rookie. "Awesome man." She says extending her hand to him.

Frost looks a little shocked but accepts the quick hand shake. "Thanks Jane I am really looking forward to learning from the best." He says happy she is so easy going with the changes.

"Second." Korsak gruffs.

"Yeah, yeah old man. Whatever you say." Jane says both her and Frost laughing.

"Well this old man has work to do, nice seeing you Jane, hope you will be back soon we really need you." He says pulling her into a tight hug. "And I miss you." He says his voice slightly thick, neither one fond of exchanging sentimental passing.

"Me too old man." Jane says sadly. "Well I'm going to get a work out in then get home to Jo take her for a walk later. See you." She calls to Frost who waves unable to talk as his mouth is full of food. Jane laughs and heads for the elevator.

She pushes the button for the gym floor. After a couple of minutes stopping to pick up and drop off other officers Jane is finally at her floor she isn't paying attention to anyone around her she doesn't see the person in front of her who she almost knocks over she catching the blonde but isn't able to save the coffee the blonde was holding.

"Jesus I'm sorry am such a klutz. Please let me replace that for you." She says standing up straight and looking at the blonde in front of her "I-"Jane chokes on her words. "Maura!" She says shocked.

"No Thanks, I might be waiting a while to get that coffee, I know how easily distracted you get." Maura says her voice so cold Jane winces.

"Ouch." She says. "I totally deserve that. But please you have to let me explain." Jane begs

"No Detective I have to keep what little humility you left me with." Maura says walking past Jane and into the elevator.

"Maur please?" Jane asks. Maura shakes her head. Jane stands there long after the doors have closed.

"JANIE." Angela calls.

"For fucks sake." Jane mutters under her breath before turning around with a fake smile on her face "Hey Ma." Jane says giving he Ma a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"What you doing here?" Angela asks.

"Just seeing the guys, I haven't seen them in a while. But I have to get going Ma Jo needs a walk, but I'll see you Wednesday night for Frankie's birthday dinner." She says trying to keep her voice controlled.

"Ok Sweet heart." Angela says not bothering to hide the hurt in her voice.

Jane walks outside. She gets out her phone.

_Hey Frost who's the new ME?_ She sends not waiting long for a response.

_Some smoking hot Doc called Isles, she's weird. But totally hot. She's seeing some guy from narcotics I think. _Came Frost's reply.

Jane has to steady herself on her car. Some Guy? So she was totally playing me anyway. Jane thinks furiously to herself. "Well fuck you too." She mutters under her breath.

* * *

**Like i said short. But hey ho, next chapter will be up soon, so you best review ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi People, thanks for all the reviews and follows, I have several chapters ready to be published every other or so. Hope every is still enjoying. I know its a bit slow but it will pick up I promise.**

**Anyway get on with reading and don't forget to review. :-)**

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

Jane sits nervously rubbing her hands in Dr Grey's office. This is her last session with Dr Grey before she is reviewed at work to get back working cases.

"Jane, you ready?" Dr Grey asks for her door way.

"Jees doc I was miles away." Jane laughs nervously, she stands up and walks in to the doctor's office.

They sit there for a few minutes Jane looking anywhere but at the doctor, and Dr Grey is looking directly at Jane.

"So this could be our last session. Eh?" Jane asks nervously. Looking at Dr Grey for the first time.

"Well that depends on you Jane." Dr Grey says looking Jane directly in the eye. "Did you think about what I said?" She asks.

Jane nods. "Can you read it when I'm not here and can we talk about something else?" Jane asks her voice quiet.

"Jane that isn't how this is meant to go." Dr Grey says, feeling slightly confused as to what Jane is getting at.

"Please doc. I promise everything I wrote is the truth. I just really don't want to go there today." Jane says her voice slightly begging.

"Ok Jane I will do this but be warned this will mean further sessions but I will go with it." Dr Grey says, hopeful that Jane is going to open up some.

"Thanks, and I will agree to more sessions if that's what you feel." Jane says her voice ringing full of truth.

Jane hands the doctor a thick envelope. "No one knows half of what's in here." Jane says holding on to the paper before releasing her grip.

"No one but you and I will know, unless you decide to change that Jane. That I truly promise you." Dr Grey says honestly.

Jane just nods, never thinking she would actually open up in these sessions but also finding she likes the doctor also if circumstances were different Jane could totally see them as friends.

"So what else has happened this week? Anymore nightmares?" Dr Grey asks.

Jane lets out a throaty laugh. "something I said funny?" The doctor asks smiling at Jane this is the first time she has heard a real laugh.

"Yeah a real life freaking awake nightmare." Jane says stilling laughing.

Dr Grey looks confused at Jane. "How come?" She asks genuinely interested.

"Well I went to see my buddy at the precinct, and when I was leaving I wiped out the most amazingly gorgeous woman." Jane says looking at the doctor a smile on her face remembering the blonde until she remembers what happened next. "Turns out Maura is the new ME of Boston." Jane says.

"Woah, what when did you see Maura I thought you lost her after New York?" Dr Grey asks confused.

"Me too doc, me too." Jane says. "But the best part doc is still to come; I mean she wouldn't even talk to me or give me a chance to explain." Jane stops at the look on Dr Grey's face. "Yea, yeah doc I totally deserve it." Jane says.

"No Jane I don't think that at all, I think Maura could be hurt by what happened. Maybe she needs some time." Dr Grey says.

"Yeah well she can have all the time in the world turns out she is seeing someone new." Jane says. "Seems it was only me it meant something more too."

"Jane I think that is unfair of you to assume that, you have to give her some time you know where she is now you have to try and convince her to hear you out." Jane goes to protest but Dr Grey shakes her head and carries on. "You will never know if you don't talk to her Jane, is that something else you want to live with?" She asks Jane.

"No." Jane says struggling to find her words. "I haven't lived properly since before I was saved by Vince." Jane says her voice thick. "And I know I don't know her or anything but there is something about her. She made me feel safe. Like I wanted to let my walls down fall apart and have her put me back together again." Jane says her voice full of raw emotion.

Dr Grey passes Jane the tissues "Here." She offers.

"Thanks." Jane says slightly embarrassed because she is crying.

"I really think you need to talk to this mysterious woman." Dr Grey says looking at Jane. "What if this connection you felt is not a one way street?" She asks

"What if it is? I don't think I can take any more bad shit doc." Jane says.

"Ok how about this. If you get to talk to Maura and it doesn't go to plan how about you come straight here to me and shout and blame me for pushing you down that road?" Dr Grey says.

Jane looks at her and smiles. "I will hold you to that doc." She says laughing.

"Jane Rizzoli I would expect nothing more." Dr Grey says laughing. "Oh look at the time Jane we have over run." She says apologetically.

"Oh shit sorry doc." Jane says standing up.

"No problem Jane you're my last for the day." She says smiling.

"Ah I see saving the best for last." Jane says winking.

"Ha ha, if that's what you want to believe Jane." Dr Grey says following her to the door.

"I guess I will see you Wednesday for my review hearing?" Jane asks.

"Yes I will be the one fighting your corner so be nice." She says laughing.

"I'm always nice doc. But no matter what happens on Wednesday I am really grateful you have been my quack." Jane says gruffly not good dealing with emotions.

Dr Grey is stunned knowing how hard it is for Jane to talk about her emotions. "Thank you." She calls after Jane how is heading out of the door. "Anytime doc." Jane says before leaving.

She gets in her car about to head home but decides to pull out her phone. On the second ring her call is connected.

"Hey worker you busy?" Jane asks.

_"Na never for my new partner." _Came Frost's reply.

"You want to grab a beer?" Jane asks.

_"Hell yeah the robber in 30?" _he asks.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, see you all in a few.**

**Please review :-)**

"Sure thing and see if the old man wants to come." Jane says before hanging up and heading to her old watering hole.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Ok guys this one is longer someone mentioned doubling up my chapters I don't want to do that so I have went back through this chapter and added more to it and i will do the same for the others i have wrote.**

**I hope you all are enjoying i am ebjoying reading your reviews and seeing the follows and favourites also there super awesome :)**

**So anyway on with the story enjoy.**

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

Jane arrives at the robber 20 minutes after calling Frost she orders herself a beer and heads to find a table. About 15 minutes later Frost walks in followed by Korsak. She stands to greet them. "Beer?" She asks nodding to the bar.

"Naw beers on me Janie." Korsak says with a smile.

"Cool." Both Jane and Frost say together.

"Frankie gets off in an hour said he'll be along then." Frost says sitting opposite Jane.

"Nice one haven't seen him in about a week." She says feeling slightly guilty neglecting her little brother.

"Yeah he misses you too, he was excited when he found out you'd be here tonight." Frost says chuckling.

Korsak comes over with their drinks. "I ordered us all burgers. I'm starving." He says grinning sheepishly.

"Good me too. "Jane says.

The three of them sit drinking and chatting halfway through eating their burgers when a voice comes from behind Jane. "Now Vince that surely can't help you cholesterol any?" The soft voice says.

"Dr Isles, I – I – they." Korsak stumbles over his words.

"Jees spit it out old man; you act as if you have been caught breaking the law. It's only a freaking burger." Jane says eye narrowing as she turns and takes in the blonde behind her, trying not to get swept up looking at her. _"Man she is beautiful." _Jane thinks to herself.

"Yes well nothing you do seems to be considered incorrect or inappropriate isn't that correct detective?" Maura says icily.

Jane rolls her eyes, Vince and Frost looking confused at each other. "Only if I don't get the chance to explain my side Maura." Jane says trying to keep her voice even.

"Explain your side? Well for that detective that would involve you sticking around long enough." Maura says just barely keeping her cool finding it hard being this close to Jane. There is something about her that Maura is utterly drawn to.

Both Frost and Korsak look at each other again. "Jane and Maura?" Frost whispers to Korsak and the both silently laugh until Jane's glare cuts them short.

"Drink at the bar kid?" Korsak asks.

"Sure thing." Frost says jumping up almost tripping over his own feet to get away fast enough. To follow Korsak leaving Jane and Maura to talk or whatever is going on. Neither knows are is brave enough to ask.

"Guys you don't have to go anywhere." Jane tries to protest but they carry on walking. Jane lets out a sigh. "Well since you drove away my company are you going to sit down and let me try and explain? And maybe tell me why you are here? You didn't seem that surprised when I saw you at the station." Jane asks pointing opposite her.

"I guess I can spare five minutes." Maura says sitting down.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Jane asks nervous that Maura has agreed to sit down, and is only a couple of foot away from her. "_Fuck she is so beautiful, those eyes I could look into them forever." "WHAT, how can I feel this strongly about someone I don't even know? But I totally want to in every way possible."_ Jane blushes slightly at the way her thoughts are going.

"No." Maura says quickly. She blushes slightly when she sees the hurt on Jane's face. "I just have to be somewhere soon." Maura adds feeling like she needs to explain more even if its make Jane more at ease.

Jane flinches at her tone. "Maur, I am so sorry what happened in New York." She looks up at Maura, her hands rubbing together under the table she is so nervous. Maura just continues to stare at Jane. "Well it kind of started going a little too fast. And I didn't know how to stop." Jane says trying to explain.

"So the logical thing to do is run away." Maura says looking Jane directly in the eye. "I tried to find you later that night Jane, but the hotel said you had checked out." Maura looks devastated. "You checked out Jane." Maura says her emotions starting to get the better of her. "And as for why I am here, I have worked so hard in my profession to get to this point. When the Medical Examiners job came up I jumped at the chance. Who wouldn't? And it was a chance to return home." She says taking in all the beauty of the woman in front of her that she has craved since that terrible night in New York.

Jane's head snaps up. _"Home?" _she thinks to herself. "God Maura I know I was a total ass hole. I was meant to be just sex. But I-." Jane stops her voice getting thick.

"But what Jane?" Maura asks her voice a lot kinder than it has been all evening.

"Please Maura let me make it up to you." She looks at Maura pleading with her eyes. "Please." Maura almost crumbles at the pain in Jane's face and voice. There is more to this than Jane is telling her Maura thinks.

"Am sor-" Jane is cut off mid-sentence.

"Maura, I got your message." Jane turns and see's Detective Gary O'Brien who works at BPD.

"Gary." Maura says slightly stunned. "Is it time to leave already?" She looks slightly apologetically at Jane.

"Yes it is. We should go if we are to catch the concert." He says helping Maura with her jacket. He rolls his eyes to Jane which instantly makes Jane furious.

"Laters Rizzoli." Gary says.

"O'Brien." She says curtly. Maura looks a little stunned at Jane's tone.

"Good night Jane." Maura says her voice filled with some emotion Jane can't place. Hope maybe?

"Night." Jane says not looking up at Maura, the jealousy is burning too deep inside.

"Ok." Maura whispers softly and sadly under her breath, Jane barely hears her and looks up at her. "_God I need this woman like I need air._" Jane says to herself. "Goodnight Maur." Jane says her voice even more gravely. Maura feels herself come to life just like in New York. _"That voice." _Maura thinks. Maura smiles at Jane and blushes slightly at the look Jane is giving her.

Gary not looking very amused at Jane ogling his girlfriend decides to get a bit territorial. "Hey Rizzoli, how about you get laid? Might make you loosen up a bit. And stop you staring at what's mine" Gary says. Maura looks appalled at him.

Jane stands up from the table shoulders square. "How about you fuck off. Treat whats 'yours' with a bit more respect. Maura is a woman a person not a piece of property you asshole." Jane says simply she then looks at Maura who lets out a little gasp at Jane looks at her like she is undressing her and she likes what she sees. Maura feels a rush of heat to her centre and a blush creeps up her neck. Jane smirks slightly seeing Maura squirm under her gaze. She looks back to Gary before she heads out of the bar and heads home.

Frost and Korsak sit there not sure what to do Korsak wants to go defend Jane but Frost stops him. Telling him Jane can take care of herself. But also notices the exchange between her and Maura. "Our girls got it." He simply says. Korsak sits back down not very confident still.

Jane gets home 20 minutes later still furious after her run in with Gary at the robber. "Who the fuck does he think he is?" She shouts to her empty apartment her little dog Jo scurries away with fright. "What's mine, asshole." She says more quietly looking for her terrified little dog feeling guilty for scaring her.

"Am sorry baby girl." Jane says in a soothing voice crutching down towards the little dog who instantly wags her tails and runs over to Jane jumping in her arms licking her face and neck. "I missed you too Jo." She says laughing.

"Come on girl, let's go walkies." She says the little dog running figure 8's around Jane's feet. Jane laughs at the excitement her dog brings instantly taking away a lot of her anger.

Jane walks a couple of blocks before she sees the park gates in the distant Jo already pulling loving the big patch of grass she gets to run around. "Ok girl calm down." Jane says picking up her stride.

Once inside the park Jane makes sure there is no one else around before letting her little rascal off her leash. "Go play." She says laughing as the dog takes off. She stands watching her when she hears someone behind her she instantly tenses.

"Thought you might be here." Says a voice from behind Jane.

Jane jumps and spins round, relaxing when she recognises the voice. "Stalking is still considered illegal last time I checked." Jane says

"Yeah well you can't stalk your sister that is just super creepy." Frankie says cringing at Jane.

"And stalking a stranger isn't?" She asks sarcastically eyebrow raised.

Frankie goes to answer then stops before he finally answers. "Hmmm yeah you go me there Janie." He says smiling.

Jane chuckles. "Thought you were going to the robber?" She asks looking at her little brother.

"Yeah Frost told me about O'Brien. Thought you might want to vent some?" He asks cautiously. "And when you weren't home I knew you'd be here." He finishes sheepishly.

"You're a good brother you know that right?" Jane asks.

"Yeah but it's still really nice to hear now and then." He says bumping her shoulder.

"Modesty little bro." She says laughing.

"So you want to tell me why you and O'Brien were up in each other business." Jane can't help but laugh at his tone trying to keep the conversation a little lighter.

"Na no reason he's just an obnoxious prick." Jane says shrugging.

"And it has nothing to do with a certain blonde examiner?" He asks blushing slightly they both know Frankie knows about her sexuality but they never talk about it.

"Wha- ho-. No" She finally manages to get out clearing her throat.

"Just remember who my sister is Janie. You don't get all the detective skills" He says smiling kindly at her. "And besides I will love you no matter what or who you are." Frankie says gruffly.

"Frankie, I'm sorry I never told you." Jane says stunned tears in her eyes no words coming to her.

"It's true Janie, and don't be sorry, I have always known. And I don't love you any less ok?" He says cautiously putting his hand on her shoulder he goes to remove it when he feels her tense up.

"No don't Frankie." She says a tear running down her cheek. "Please." It's a silent beg Frankie almost doesn't hear it. His heart breaks at little for his sister she is always so strong but he is seeing for the first time ever her only weakness. "Thank you." She whispers.

"Anytime, Janie. I really mean that." Frankie says voice a little gruff Jane never shares any emotions something big must be going on. But her won't push her.

Jane takes both her and her brother by surprise and hugs him like her life depends on it crying harder than she ever has in front of anyone in her whole life. "I- I –I'm s-so sorry, I j-just can't right n-n-now." She says through her tears.

"Hey, hey Janie don't ever apologise to me for anything, you tell me as much or as little as you want. Come on I'll take you home we'll drink all your beer and shout at the game." He says Jane laughs at him.

"Thanks." She says nodding.

"Jo!" she shouts for her little dog that comes bombing over to her owner, she's so loyal to Jane just as Jane is to her.

She and Frankie head off to her apartment, Frankie keeping his arm around his sisters shoulder.

* * *

**Review? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Ok this is a long chapter enjoy going to get my other chapters upto where I want them so it will be about a week before i update again. But please stick with me i am new to this writing a fic and i love reading your reviews and PM's so keep them coming. **

**I know the story is maybe going a little slow but i think it needs to i don't want to rush it, but Rizzles is defo ahead for the ladies.**

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

Jane and Frankie head into her apartment Jane leans down to take off Jo's lead and her scurries off looking for food and water before settling for the night. Frankie heads straight to the fridge. "Beer?" He calls over his shoulder.

"Eh." She pauses a second for dramatic effect. "Yes." She says laughing.

"Jesus Janie." Frankie says opening her almost bear fridge. "You have no food in here Janie, what do you eat?" He asks.

"I have my own personal chef on speed dial." Frankie looks a little confused, Jane rolls her eyes. "Pizza. Duh." She says. Frankie laughs and rolls his eyes pulling out his phone to call in a pizza; he didn't get a chance to eat after work.

After about 2 hours and about 4 beers each a pizza consumed they are sitting shouting at the baseball game Jane recorded earlier in the evening. "Come on boys. You own this." Jane shouts, the sox down by 3 runs in the 4th. No one can crush her passion.

"They need to get out of this slump or there won't be any post." Frankie says heading to the fridge for another round. He hasn't really been paying attention to the TV; he has spent most of the time keep throwing side glances at Jane. He has never seen her so broken. Or so vulnerable ever he is a little lost as to what to do to help her.

"Hey Janie?" He shouts from the fridge. Feeling momentarily brave.

"Yeah Frankie." She hollers back.

He thinks for a moment. "You were at the doctor's office for your last session weren't you?" He asks.

"Shit!" Jane mutters under her breath she knew he'd nudge her to talk. "Yeah, it was great. I get my review on Wednesday." She calls back keeping it vague.

"What? Wow Jane that's awesome. You must be stoked?" Frankie asks genuinely happy his sister might be coming back to work she is one of the best if not the best.

"Aw man Frankie you have no idea." She says laughing. "There is only so much sitting around, or housework, or even working out one person can do before going insane." Jane says Frankie laughing at her. "And I'm close to that." She says rolling eyes.

"So nothing to do with Ma over every other night or ringing you 50 times a day?" He asks. Eyebrows raised in mock surprise.

"I know right. It's like she doesn't even care, hardly no contact." They both fall back in to the sofa laughing their heads off thinking about their over bearing mother. Her intensions are totally coming from a good place.

They sit there in complete comfortable silence it's always been easy between the two of them; they were really close growing up. Then when Frankie join the force it brought them closer together.

"So you must be making some great progress then?" He asks sheepishly.

"Yeah I guess so; my doc is a tough on to get around." Jane says laughing thinking if Dr Grey.

"I guess that's better than some asshole who doesn't show an interest though?" Frankie asks.

Jane looks at her brother thoughtfully. "Yeah I guess so." She says after a minute thinking. In her sessions they covered what had happened to Jane and how she felt about it and what she wanted to go forward Jane hardly volunteered information without much of a push, which Dr Grey was a too happy to give every now and then. But Jane must have gave enough to prove she is ready or they wouldn't be having a review on Wednesday.

"Shit." Frankie shouts at the TV Jane jumps completely lost in her thoughts.

"Another loss. Great!" Jane says looking up at the TV the Sox lost 8-2.

They sit there for another 5 minutes before Frankie gathers more courage to question Jane about something else but he prepared to be shut out completely. "So the new ME?" He looks at Jane from the side.

"Yeah, she's a bit young but seems-" Jane thinks for the right word. "Competent." Jane says.

"Mmmm hmmm." Frankie says, not wanting to push her.

After another few minutes its Jane who breaks the silence. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" she asks, Frankie almost chokes on his beer.

"You're asking the wrong guy Jane I have only had 2 serious relationships in my entire adult life." Frankie says.

Jane thinks for a moment. "That's 2 more than me." Jane doesn't mean to say it out loud.

"yeah well we can't all be players Janie." Frankie says with a wink.

Jane laughs. "Yeah that's me total chick magnet."

"So you never had a serious relationship?" Frankie asks genuinely curious.

"No, I was going out with some call Grace back when I was in the academy." Jane says.

Frankie looks stunned. "Grace Bell?" He asks. Jane nods "Wow." Frankie says impressed. "She's super-hot Janie."

"I know Frankie. She was MY girlfriend." Jane says rolling her eyes laughing.

"So why did that end?" He asks.

"She wanted more I wasn't ready to give it." Jane say simply.

"But now you do?" Frankie says looking at his sister.

"I think so." Jane says thinking about the possibility of being out with her family especially her mother.

Frankie sensing where her thoughts may have gone. "Hey Janie, Ma just wants you to be happy you will probably find she is a little shocked but then she will be happy for you." Frankie says reassuringly. "And just think two women in one relationship; she'll think it's a sure thing you'll finally bring her gran babies." He says both start laughing.

"Yeah cause that's all us women can think about." Jane says rolling her eyes picturing Angela actually saying that. "But I don't know Frankie. I mean Ma loves the man upstairs look how cut up she was about Pop leaving and then her probably getting a divorce. She already thinks she is a failure to her religion." Jane says looking down at her hands which she is rubbing.

"Janie Ma says a lot of crazy shit but one thing she knows she never could fail at is being a parent she loves us all way too much to ever fail at that." Frankie says. But Jane doesn't buy it.

"So do you believe in love at first sight?" He boldly asks a slight smirk.

Jane looks up shocked. Could it be love. Surely not she has never been in love nor does she know Maura. "Naw I don't know if its love. But man Frankie there was one intense connection. I can't seem to get her out of my head Frankie." Jane says smiling at the memory or the blondes lips against hers, the feel of her skin under her finger tips.

"Woah Janie TMI." Frankie says blushing slightly laughing at his sister.

"Naw man you perve we didn't have sex, I left her in her hotel room with nothing more than a sorry." Jane rolls her eyes at her brother who cringes. "And then I came home early because of that it." She says.

Frankie looks confused. "I felt something inside that I never have before. And Frankie I swear to god I saw it in her eyes too." Jane says slightly unsure. "And I'm certain I saw it again tonight."

"Tonight?" Frankie asks his head snapping up. Jane nods. "Gary!" he states.

"Yeah seems like she upgraded jerks." Jane says sadly.

"Hey now NO Rizzoli is a jerk." Frankie says with a stern voice Jane can't help but laugh. "Accept Tommy when he's breaking Ma's heart." He says.

"Hell yeah." Jane says shaking her head remembering her brother who's been in and out of jail.

Frankie looks over at the time, surprised how late it has gotten. "Well am gonna go it's getting late. You gonna be ok:" Jane nods. "You should tell her how you feel Janie." Frankie says standing up and heading to the door. Jane looks up at her younger brother and smiles. She opens the door and kisses his cheek. "I hear chicks dig the whole feelings thing." He says dodging her fist.

"You ass." Jane says laughing. "Love you little brother." She says her voice getting emotional she never says it enough even after all she's been through it never made it easier.

Frankie understands this and as much as his heart is going to burst at how happy he is he knows Jane will start to shut down if he makes a big deal of it. "Me too Janie." He says then turns to leave.

Jane stands at the door for a minute after he has gone a small smile on her face. After she shuts the door she heads to her bedroom thinking she will tidy in the morning. "Jo you coming?" She asks the dog who doesn't need asking twice Jane laughs and follows after the little dog, feeling better than she has in a long time. "_Thanks Frankie"._ She thinks to herself.

Sunday Jane wakes up and decides to take Jo Friday for a walk before heading home to do much needed laundry. Exciting plans for herself, but she had planned to drag her ass to her Ma's house for family dinner. She hasn't been in a couple of months.

She heads off at 15.00 stopping off for some beer for her and Frankie and some flowers for her Ma she has been a shitty daughter lately and she really wants to turn things around if she isn't already too late.

She pulls up out her Ma's she sits in her car for about 15 minutes panicking over going inside it has been months since she has been around her entire family willingly. A loud thumping on the window makes Jane jump. "SHIT." She shouts turning to see her youngest brother Tommy.

"Sorry Janie." He says smirking.

"My ass." She says grinning getting out of her car to hug her brother.

"You wanna head in with me? I think Ma is pissed at me." Tommy says looking sheepishly.

"Do I even want to ask?" Jane asks.

Tommy shakes his head and laughs. "Naw let's not spoil family dinner. Especially since my favourite sister is here." Tommy says looking at the ground.

Jane looks at her brother. "Jesus Tommy you end up in jail and I mean it me and you are over no more. Get it?" She says.

"No way Jane, nothing like that I swear to god, I lost my job, the one Ma got me is all. My car broke down and I was late, I had no phone to call them. And they just didn't believe me and fired me." Tommy says shaking his head in frustration.

"Oh!" Jane says not sure what else to say. "Well we have to get you a phone for your next job in case it happens again. And not much of a compliment considering I'm your only sister." She takes her brother hand and pulls him to their mother's door, both laughing. "_God I really missed this." _Jane thinks to herself.

"What were you two doing?" Angela bellows.

"Jesus Ma we were talking." Jane says. "But I did get you a little something." Jane says pulling the flowers dramatically from behind her back.

"Aw Janie you shouldn't have." Angela says dabbing her eyes, she can see a spark in her daughters eye but is determined to hold her tongue. Well at least for tonight.

"Hi Tommy, nice to see you Tommy." Tommy says sarcastically.

"Less of your cheek." Angela says smacking his arm. She smiles walking right in front of Tommy, whose eyes open wide. "Come here my baby." She says pulling him in for a hug.

"Ma." He tries to protest and looks to Jane for help she holds her hands up laughing and shakes her head.

She turns heading to the sound of the game hoping to see Frankie she stops dead in her tracks. "Sir?" She says seeing Lt Cavanagh.

Sean looks a little nervous. "Hey Jane. How you doing?" He asks blushing slightly.

"Yeah am ok, you?" She asks still slightly confused as to why he's here.

"No matter what is going on at work Sundays always make me great." He says honestly. Jane nods not able to disagree with that. Ma's Sunday dinners are always the best.

Jane's head snaps up. "Wait so this isn't your first Rizzoli family dinner?" She asks honestly stunned.

"Hey Sean, my Ma says she doesn't have any scotch left said you finished it last we-." Frankie stops dead beer in hand as he sees Jane.

He looks stunned but heads over towards his sister. "Jane, what I didn't know you were coming." Frankie says stumbling over his words.

"Should I leave?" She asks half-jokingly.

"Wh- no please don't Janie I am just shocked is all." Frankie says walking further towards Jane arms slightly apart not wanting to hug her but wanting to give her the option. "But so happy, Tommy is an ass most of the time and Sean knows jack about sports." He says looking over to Lt Cavanagh, Jane raises her eyebrows but Frankie slightly shakes his head.

"Well awesome lets educate the big boss, Ma is smothering Tommy so he's out of are hair for a while." She says laughing, she walks the distance to Frankie and hugs him just a little tighter than normal but neither really cares because they mean the world to each other.

"Wait." Jane says once she lets go of Frankie. "Please tell me family night didn't turn into talking about Jane and her problems." She says looking at both Frankie and Sean.

Frankie and Sean share a small look both blushing slightly. "Well we didn't spend all night talking about you." Frankie says sheepishly.

Jane looks at both men in the room. "Fucks sake." Jane says feeling a little frustrated but also a little touched that her family care that much about her.

"I would say I'm sorry Jane but I'm not we were really scared about you, and still are." Frankie says taking Jane's hand in his. "You are my hero Jane I can't begin to tell you how lost I have been these past few months. I couldn't reach you, I didn't know how to reach you." Frankie says his voice thick.

"Frankie." Jane says kindly but also as a warning to stop. She looks at him and hopes he understands not in front of her boss. He nods.

The rest of the night passes in a blur Jane fitting right back in as if she had never missed a week. Teases Tommy with Frankie, Teasing Frankie with Tommy. Bickering with her Ma about her getting married. Both Frankie and Tommy jump to Jane defence this makes her look at her baby brother in a complete new light.

"Ma leave her alone. Jane's a fox she will make someone real happy one day and they will make her just as happy." Tommy says looking at Jane and giving her a small wink and a nod of his head. Jane's hand covers her heart and she mouths "thank you." To her baby brother.

"Well I just want gran babies. I could have invited Andrew along you like him don't you Janie?" Angela says defensively.

Jane looks at her Ma, "Yeah Ma I like him, I would like nothing more than to barf when he gets to close to me when he talks, jees hasn't he heard of a breath mint?" Jane asks Frankie and Tommy laughing.

"JANIE." Angela shouts. But Frankie jumps to Jane's defence before his Ma can continue.

"Ma all three of us can give you that when WE are ready. No need to push us it won't make the process go any faster." Frankie says.

"But I'm not getting any younger." Angela says.

"The general idea of a grandparent is to be old Ma." Jane says sarcastically. Angela just glares at her, and then looks at Sean.

Was that affection? Jane wanders until she sees the same look coming from her boss to her mother. "You two OH MY GOD. MA" Jane says standing up. "And you. " She points to Frankie. "You knew."

In fairness to Frankie he does look apologetically at Jane. But it's Sean who speaks up. "We just didn't want tell you until you were ready." Sean says calmly.

"Ready?" She asks. "When will I ever be ready to hear my Ma is screwing my boss." Jane says harshly.

"Jane." Angela shouts her face scarlet.

"Ma am sorry I shouldn't have said that. But honestly a bit of warning in future no exceptions please?" She says. She looks at them both then cringes.

"I promise sweet heart." Angela says stroking Jane's cheek.

"You." Jane turns round to Sean. "If you break my Ma's heart I will hurt you, she has already been messed around by an asshole in the past she doesn't need it again." Jane says to Sean looking sternly at him.

Sean holds up his hand. "Jane I swear I would never dream of hurting your Mom." He walks over to Angela and takes her hand. "She means the world to me." Sean says looking at only Angela as if she's the only person left on the planet.

"Well ok then." Jane says feeling a little awkward. "Well my baby brothers am gonna sneak out while they do the nasty's with their eyes." Jane looks at her Ma and Sean and shuddering "Ew." She says Frankie and Tommy's faces registering the same disgust. "Yeah am going to bounce too. Can I get a lift from one of you?" Tommy asks

"Sure come on." Jane says heading out closely followed by her brothers.

The three of them sneak out of their mother's house before almost collapsing with laughter.

* * *

**Review or message me any ideas and enjoy the rest of your week and have a lovely weekend. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Ok so this chapter and the next are going to be from Maura's POV from theirs first meeting and how she and Gary are together, based on some reviews and PM's i have bee forced to take this a different way by doing this i was going to do it later. So i hope this will clear somethings up if not I can't do anything more, just then don't read this ff and I mean that in a very polite manner. :) **

**Also i gave you all this post sooner based on the feedback and PM's I recieved. So it may now be a bit longer before the story picks up more on the Jane and Maura progression so please stick with me on this i promise Rizzles in the future.**

**Anyway i really hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**_Maura's POV_**

"Dr Isles." Maura answers her phone without even looking at the screen.

_"Well that is no way to greet your mother." _Constance says down the phone.

Maura is startled. "Mother, I am very sorry." Maura explains, curious as to why her mother is calling her.

_"I was calling to see when you are arriving in Boston?" _Her mother asks without any real interest.

"Oh, I was meant to start last Monday but I pushed it back two weeks. I had a seminar I needed to attend and wanted to do it without the pressure from my new responsibilities. I leave New York on Sunday." Maura tries to keep her voice even. She just wishes her mother would show an interest or even pretend to care about her or even her career.

"_I see. Well will you be free for dinner on Wednesday evening?" _Constance asks in the same easy tone.

Maura is totally stunned. Her mother will be in Boston? "Yes mother, should I make reservations?" Maura asks.

_"No sweetheart I will take care of that and I will email you the details. The three of us need to have a good catch up." _Constance says before a quick bye and hanging up before Maura can even ask who else will be joining them for lunch.

Maura puts her phone away and heads into the hotel to check in before heading over to where the seminar is being held two blocks away she opted to stay at a different hotel, not wishing to sleep where she works so to speak.

"Welcome to The Hilton Hotel Ma'am" says a rather younger receptionist.

"Hello, Dr Maura Isles checking in please." Maura says kindly.

"Yes Ma'am. " The young woman says checking Maura in checking a few details. "Here is your key card Ma'am and would you like help getting your bags to your room?" She asks kindly.

"Yes please that would be very kind." Maura says with a smile.

Maura unpacks her cases and decides to head for a shower to freshen up before heading to sign in, she is a key speaker tomorrow and she wants to catch a few speeches before she takes the stage. She is never one for speaking to a lot of people but she can't help but share her research with others, after all Maura's work is the love of her life. Relationships never last they can never understand or tolerate Maura and her 'quirky' personality.

After entering her room almost three hours ago Maura decides to go show her face, she leaves her room and heads towards the elevator, she is checking emails on her phone that she doesn't pay much attention to the person approaching from the other way, they clash and Maura goes flying, she would have fell for sure if they tall brunette hadn't reached out to grab Maura.

"Oops, sorry. You ok?" Says a deep gravelly voice. Maura looks up and is totally blown away the woman steadying her is absolutely stunning, she is tall, slim and utterly breathtakingly beautiful.

"Yes I am fine." Maura says a little breathless.

Maura's eyes open wide at the hand extending towards her. "Hi I'm Jane Riz-." The woman in front of her cuts off when she looks into Maura's eyes, the tall woman's stare makes Maura blush slightly.

The tall beauty clears her throat. "Rizzoli, Jane Rizzoli." She finishes her voice no longer as confident as before. Maura is curious as to why she often has a strange effect on people but that's more after they get to know her. Maybe she finds Maura attractive after all she is easy on the eye.

Maura smirks at the ideas running through her head. "Pleasure to meet you I am Dr Maura Isles." Maura says kicking herself for being so formal but gladly taking the extended hand not expecting her jolt of electricity that runs through her body at the contact. And by the look on Jane's face she felt it too.

Jane grins at her and Maura's heart does at little flatter. "The pleasure is mine I'm sure Dr Isles." Maura can't help chuckle at the blush that creeps up Jane's face, she has never been a fan of cheesy flirting but coming from Jane she really likes it.

"Maura, please call me Maura." Maura blushes when she looks into Jane's eyes. Maura feels as if she can see right into Jane's soul. She tries to give her the most reserved smile she can muster, not wishing to scare Jane away she wants to get to know her more and she has never felt this for anyone before and never came close this fast.

The rest of the ride is in silence each keep throwing side glances when the other isn't looking and if they are they both have a shy grin on their faces. Maura never feels this nervous around anyone she finds attractive she normally is very forthcoming sexually, it's one thing she is confident with, but Jane is doing things to her she has never felt before and she is only looking at her.

They reach the lobby Jane stands back gesturing for Maura to exit first. Maura grins she walks a couple of steps before looking over her shoulder. "And People say Chivalry is dead." She winks at Jane and heads for the exit with a little extra sway in her hips knowing Jane will be following her with her eyes, just before she exits the building she looks back at Jane who is watches her. She has a shy grin on her face. "Did I just flirt with her?" Maura asks herself.

After a long afternoon Maura decides to go for a drink the seminar isn't nearly as interesting as she hoped it would be this makes her nervous for her own upcoming speech.

She walks for a few blocks before finding what looks like a quiet pub. She isn't normally one for pubs normally wine bars or up market clubs but something has pulled her here so she decides to check it out.

"What can I get for you?" Asks the bartender with a raised eyebrow taking in Maura and her designer outfit not the usual type to come in.

"May I look at your wine list?" She asks politely. The bartender just looks at her, he scratches his neck nervously. "I'll have a cocktail then. Anything you think is best." Maura says easily.

The bartender grins. "Yes Ma'am." He says before turning round to prepare her drink. Maura gets herself comfortable in a seat at the bar. A couple of minutes later. "Here you go Ma'am, never really get asked for cocktails in here." He says laughing looking around his modern establishment. "And this is the best cocktail I make." He says setting down her drink.

Maura looks gratefully at him. "Thank you." She picks up the drink to taste, it is utterly delicious. "Mmmm, I love a Manhattan it's one of my favourites." She says smiling.

The bartender smiles. "A bartender is never wrong in his assumptions." He says winking at Maura.

"No I guess not." She says smiling.

Maura is left alone whilst the bartender tends to others in the bar. She is watching various people around the place watching interactions, whether it's seeing friends greet each other or people hitting on others, she chuckles slightly until her gaze falls on long brown curly hair her heart skips a beat. "Jane." She says quietly to herself.

She sits watching the brunette for several minutes trying to work out who she is with, she sees the guy sitting opposite her take out some photo's the smile on the man's face is nothing but pride this must be the man's family. She feels herself relax, that is until a pair of brown eyes are looking directly into her hazel eyes, she feels a small blush but still smiles at Jane who grins back. She now understands the pull to this place it's the same feeling she had at the hotel when she was in the elevator. Before anything else can happen Maura's view is cut off.

"Hey can I get you another drink?" then tall well-built man in front of her offers nodding to her almost empty glass.

Maura looks directly at him sure he's handsome and looks as if he takes care of his appearance but he isn't who she wants to spend time with. Sadness flashes in her eyes why is she feeling like this she doesn't even know Jane. But she wants too.

She looks back into the soft blue eyes in front of her. "No thank you, but I appreciate the other." Maura offers a smile, but the man turns and stalks off. Maura shakes her head men always react the same way when they are rejected.

She watches Jane and her friend for the next hour or so before Jane's friend stands up it looks like he is leaving, Maura's heart beats picks up deciding if she should go over and speak to her she really wants to, before she can make up her mind Jane's friend whose leaving catches her eye, he nods to Jane then back to Maura and smiles kindly and winks. Maura can't help but smile back the man has an extremely friendly face.

She composes herself and orders another drink, she is about to get up and head over to Jane after making her mind up, when she sees some young blonde thing approach Jane and touch her shoulder. Maura can't help the jealousy that bubbles inside. She has never felt jealousy before but she has read about different peoples encounters with it to know this is the real deal jealousy.

She watches as Jane turns around with what looks like excitement in her eyes which quickly turns to disappointment, Maura can't help but smile as the blonde walks away dejectedly. Maybe she isn't gay Maura thinks. No she was definitely flirting with her back at the hotel. Maybe she thought it was me I saw the look in her eyes when she looked at me. Maura signals for the bartender. "Can I have another and whatever she is drinking too?" She signals to Jane.

The bartender grins. "Sure thing Ma'am." He says turning to get her drinks.

Maura drinks the rest of her cocktail quickly feeling a little nervous in case like the other blonde Jane isn't interested and rejects her. The bartender returns with her drinks. She takes them with a nod, and gets up heading over to Jane's table.

As she approaches she sees Jane shake her head then stand up. "You aren't leaving are you?" Maura is almost steam rolled by Jane again but she steps back in time.

Jane stumbles over her words Maura thinks it's utterly adorable, she grins at Jane. "Hmmm ok how about I ask a question and you just nod or shake your head your answer. Ok?" Maura asks looking at Jane. Jane nods. "Good." Maura says. "So Jane, would you like to dance with me?" Maura asks.

Maura looks deep into Jane's eyes there is something in her eyes, could that be pain Maura thinks, no matter what she wants to get to know her more all the good and all the bad, even more so since she saw Jane's name at the seminar she works in Boston, so it's not as if they can't get to know each other.

Jane smiles at Maura and nods, Maura puts the drinks in her hands down on the table and turns to take Jane's hand feeling that electricity again and they head to the dance floor. Maura pulls herself flush against Jane Marvelling at how great the tall brunette feels against her body, she looks up into Jane's eyes her breath catching slightly at the darkened look in Jane's eyes. They start moving in time with the music their bodies reading each other a second before their minds catch up.

How can this be possible Maura thinks they haven't even had a full conversation but she already doesn't want this night to end she doesn't want to not see Jane again. She feels a little emotional she looks up at Jane again and she looks just as conflicted she looks down at Maura and smiles, her hands are exploring Maura's body, Maura knew this dress was a good idea. Maura feels Jane's eyes on her and she looks up and can't help but move her head closer to Jane's, Jane meets her half way but stops just before their lips touch her eyes searching Maura's face as if asking for permission. Maura closes the gap feeling their lips touch for the first time it's soft and slow and absolutely perfect. It only last for a minute or two but also feels like it lasted only a second.

They pull apart foreheads touches both smiling and wanting more. Maura breaks the silence. "You want to get out of here?" Maura asks completely shocked she has asked.

Jane nods her head. "Yeah." She says still a little breathless.

Maura takes Jane's hand, they leave the bar and start towards the hotel, neither says a word both lost in thought, Maura is worried this isn't how she wanted tonight to go but she feels she's into deep to stop it. They near the hotel Maura goes to speak until she feels her back hit the wall not in a painful way in a sexy as hell way. Jane kisses Maura with so much passion Maura has never experienced in her life, they pull apart completely breathless. Maura sees a look in Jane's eyes that she wants to see again and again, she feels as if she will never tire of Jane and the way she looks at her. What is happening to me? Maura thinks.

"Hey, you ok?" Maura asks, concern writing all over her face.

"Yeah am good. You - erm are you sure you want to do this?" Jane asks nervously.

Maura laughs "I am a fully grown woman. If I didn't want this we wouldn't be here." She says pulling Jane's mouth down to hers. After they pull apart Maura takes her hand. "Come." She says giving Jane a wicked grin. But she can't help feel that she does want to stop this well not stop because she doesn't want this but because she wants to take things slowly.

Jane raises an eyebrow at Maura. "Are you flirting with me?" Jane asks laughing.

"I hope so." Maura says as they get in the lift together. Jane pulls Maura against her and kisses her their tongues dancing together; Maura lets out a soft moan against Jane's mouth. She has never been this turned on by kissing alone what is this woman doing to me? she thinks.

"Jesus Maur, you're so sexy." Jane whispers her voice more gravelly with her growing arousal. Maura swears she could orgasm alone from the sound of Jane's voice. And loving Jane call her Maur in that voice.

They make it to Maura's room she turns to put her key card in to unlock the door and Jane pushes her hair to one side and kisses her neck. "Oh God, I can't open the door." Maura whispers. Her hands shaking slightly mix or arousal and nerves, she never feels nervous when it comes to sex she is totally confident with her body and what she does too.

"Let me help you." Jane says taking the key from Maura but not stopping the kisses on her neck, after a moment the door is unlocked, Maura grabs Jane and throws her against the door. Jane lets out a low growl. Jane puts her hands on Maura's shoulders, and slowly works her hands down her body.

Maura can't help but let her hands roam over Jane's body she is so toned and fit. "Jane." Maura whispers trying to gather courage to slow this down.

"Off." Jane states letting go of Maura's dress that was bunched at her waist. She turns Maura around kissing the back of her neck feeling for the zip of the dress. When she finds it she kisses over Maura's shoulders until she gets to the middle and slowly drags the zip down Maura's back her mouth slowly trailing after.

"Jesus." Moans Maura never before has anyone made her feel this way by barely touching her. Jane starts to kiss back up Maura's back; Maura can't believe how amazing Jane's mouth feels against her body.

Maura is slowly turned around by Jane, she hears Jane's breath catch in her throat as she looks at Maura's body, and Maura flushes with pride. "Maura, yo- you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Jane says, Maura hears the emotion in Jane's voice.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Maura says seductively meeting Jane's eyes.

"Never before have I truly meant it." Jane says her voice thicker with unsaid emotion.

Maura feels courage building to stop this. But what if this is just sex she's been here before she knows how this goes. No lasting relationship can come from having sex before you know anything about each other. I need to stop this. Maura thinks to herself.

"Wait." Maura says completely breathless as Jane's hands are roaming over her almost nude body.

"You ok?" Jane asks concern evident in her voice.

"I need a private moment." Maura says and walks over to the bathroom and locks the door.

Maura looks at herself in the mirror in just her underwear she reaches for her bathrobe which is hanging next to the shower. She slips into it. "Just go out there and ask her if she would like to have dinner. Get to know each other more." Maura says to herself. "I saw the way she looked at me. More than once too." She takes a couple of deep breathes before deciding to go and talk to Jane.

She opens the bathroom door. "Jane can we ta-." She cuts off when she sees the room empty.

Maura sees a sheet of paper folded over on her pillow she reaches for it. _Sorry J x. _is all it says. Maura feels the tears slipping down her face unable to stop them.

* * *

**Review please**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - I really don't like this chapter but things in this need to be said for the direction my story is going it has changed from where I wanted to take it, but it will still let to Rizzles I promise and hopefully they will be worth the wait. **

**So this is still catching us upto where the story with Jane left off and the next one also will, then we will be back to present day, I will do a chapter from Jane's POV then from Maura's maybe even both together I am just going to see how the story plays out.**

**hopefully updates will pick up a little. I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to review but please remember keep it nice I do after all have feelings I am not a writer nor do I pretend to be I just have this story in my head and it needs to come out.**

**Enjoy ready darlings.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Maura's Pov**

Maura sat on the floor next to the bed tears streaming down her face. She is so confused as to what happened she replays everything over on her head, maybe she came on to strong. "But maybe what if she felt the same way?" Maura says quietly.

Maura decides she is going to find Jane and talk to her see why she left without an explanation, because sorry doesn't tell her anything. And that one has made her pissed and that rarely happens.

10 minutes later Maura has washed her face clearing her streaming make up from her face, not bothering to put fresh make up on. For once in her life not caring about what other people think of her appearance, she has to see Jane. And before she gets to Boston it's a big city but their paths may cross you never know. Something made them meet her tonight for the second time.

Maura never really believed in fate but something brought Jane into her life when she was least expecting it not once but twice and she knew she couldn't go on forever never seeing her beautiful soulful eyes again or hear that raspy voice. "God that voice." Maura says before stopping her emotions from getting the better of her again.

She heads out of her room and down to reception; it is a different woman at the desk this time a middle aged woman. "Good evening Ma'am, how can I help you this evening?" She asks in a warm friendly voice.

"Hi I was wandering if you could help me find a guest in this hotel?" Maura asks her voice hopeful.

The older woman eyes Maura with slight confusion. "Of course Ma'am. Do you have this guest's name?" She looks up at Maura from her computer waiting to type.

Maura lets out a deep breath. "Thank you. Her name is Jane Rizzoli." Maura says.

The woman types in her screen she smiles at the screen, Maura's spirits instantly lift. Only to fall even faster seeing the change in the older woman's face.

She looks up at Maura with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Ma'am it appears she checked out twenty minutes ago." She gives a small smile.

Maura feels her legs grow weaker. "Are you sure?" She almost whispers. The woman nods, she turns to help someone else who has approached her.

Maura heads back to her room no longer hopeful as when she left. Maybe it wasn't meant to be it was nothing more than a coincident. She all of a sudden has a wave of anger towards Jane, if this was only about sex for her why did she really leave? She thinks it was obvious they were both extremely attracted to each other. She just hopes their paths won't cross in Boston after all it is an extremely big city after all. Almost as soon as she thinks it she knows she instantly regrets it she would love to see Jane again everyday even if she couldn't be with her just too she her.

Maura crawls into bed trying not to think about Jane and think only of her new job and the lecture she is giving tomorrow, obviously as soon as her eyes close she dreams of Jane for the first time and surely not the last.

.

Maura wakes early on Monday she decides to do some yoga to help with the nerves she is feeling. 45 minutes later she is heads in the her bathroom to shower she laid out her clothes last night after spending 2 hours debating what to wear she finally settles on a purple knee length dress that doesn't show too much cleavage, or legs. Her shoes where a other story they took an hour she decided on a simple black pair of heels.

After showering, getting dress and doing her hair and make-up she decides on some breakfast and to make coffee. Also she needs to feed Bass her pet tortoise and also her best friend as sad as it is he has never left her. Maura feel sad at that thought.

She doesn't have to be at BPD until 9:00 but she decides being early is better than late she leaves her house at 8:00; she grabs her keys and coffee. "Goodbye Bass." She calls over her shoulder.

She gets to BPD a little after 8:30, she flattens her dress once more and checks her reflection before she turns to head in the building.

"Maura?" She hears someone call from behind her, she turns in confusion searching. "It is you Maura. Wow you look great." Says a man standing in front of her, he is vaguely familiar but Maura is having trouble placing his face.

The man standing in front of her notices Maura's confusion. "It's Gary, Gary O'Brien." He says with a smile.

Maura tries to place the name with a face after a minute she finally remembers. "Oh my Gary, it's been a really long time what is it 14 years?" She asks smiling.

Gary relaxes. "15 years but who's counting." He says with a wink. Maura can't help but roll her eyes.

"Nice to see some things never change." She says with a grin.

Gary laughs. "So what brings you back to Boston?" He asks curious.

Maura looks over her shoulder and nods. "Work, it's the only thing I would co-." Maura is cut off by the sight of long brown curls storming out of the station. "Jane!" she says to herself.

Gary not paying too much attention to what Maura is saying and more checking her out, looks up when she suddenly stops talking. He follows Maura's gaze and smirks. "You know her." He says softly.

Maura looks up stunned. "No not really I met her once." Maura tries to keep her voice even.

Gary looks at Maura. "You mean you bat for the other team?" he asks slightly stunned.

Maura looks at him wide eyed. "What? No I, I have never been with a." She cuts off not wanting to discuss this with a near stranger, and especially not this near stranger.

"Oh right. I thought for a second you had a bad experience and were put off men." He says laughing. "Of course I knew it wouldn't have been me even if I was your first." He says with a smug grin.

Maura looks directly into Gary's eyes. "As far as first times go you were average at best, you were hardly worth remembering." Gary blushes slightly but Maura continues. "I am not that 16 year old loner anymore Gary I am now my own people so don't try playing those mind games with me. I am not now nor will I be interested in a relationship you. Ok?" Maura says her eyes never leaving Gary's.

Gary looks totally stunned. "Wow Maura the bore-A." Maura flinches at the old nickname she was given. "Grew a pair." Gary says laughing. "Look I tell you what Maura let's try to be friends?" He looks hopefully at Maura.

Maura looks into his eyes. "Friends?" She asks sceptically. Gary nods. "Ok then we'll try friends. Look I really have to go." She looks over her shoulder in the direction Jane left.

"Ok no worries. Well here is my number call me sometime?" He asks.

Maura takes his card. "OK I will call you. If you need to reach me beforehand I will be in the morgue." Gary looks confused. "I'm the new ME." Maura says with a smile she loves her new title.

Gary smiles after Maura "Ok then." He heads into the station a couple minutes after Maura. Thinking how easy it was to keep Maura the first time and knowing it will be just as easy this time.

Maura has a walkthrough the department meeting most people she is likely to work with on a day today bases. She is coming to the end of the tour of homicide when she meets the last two detectives.

The first is a young man. "Hi I'm Detective Frost, and this oldie is Detective Korsak." He says nodding to Korsak. "But everyone calls me Frost." He says with a friendly smile. Maura instantly likes him.

She extends her hand. "I'm Maura. Dr Maura Isles." She says with a smile.

Korsak comes over giving Frost a dirty look. "And call me Vince, I'm the one who keeps things running with him and his partner." Korsak says nodding to Frost who just grins.

Maura looks from Frost to Korsak a little confused. "You mean you two aren't partners?" She is a little confused.

Frost smiles. "Naw I didn't want an old fart for a partner. Detective Rizzoli is my Partner." He says still smiling.

Oh my Maura's breath catches. "Is that Detective Jane Rizzoli?" She asks trying to keep her voice even Korsak nods busy eating a donut. "Is she here?" Maura asks hopefully.

"Naw she is still on sick leave." Frost says breaking eye contact.

Sick leave Maura tried to remember anything wrong with Jane, the only thing she can vaguely remember was Jane's hands they hand freshly healed scars on them that must be it.

Maura clears her throat. "Will she been returning anytime soon?" She asks a little hopefully.

Frost looks a little uncomfortable he shares a look with Korsak. "I'm not sure."

Maura tries not to let her emotions show. "Oh well I guess I will meet her when she returns." Maura says with the most even tone she can manage. "Well I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other with work. I shall let you get on." Maura says with a wave.

"Bye Doc." Both Korsak and Frost call.

Maura waits until she is in the lift before she lets out the breath she was holding. She works in homicide I will most likely see her every day. Maura feels hopeful at the thought but then she remembers Jane checking out. Maybe Maura should check out leave what happened in New York in New York, and put this down to another failed experience.

Maura's first weeks flies over she has been catching up on all open cases going on and rechecking samples after finding so many mistakes that the ME before her has made. Dr Pike she'll have to remember that name.

Her mother emailed her on Wednesday morning to reschedule for the following week. Her father had been called into work for an emergency. So that was one thing off her mind on her first week.

Maura is just about done going over her cases. "Hey Doc you busy?" Frost asks from Maura's office door.

Maura looks up and smiles she really like Frost he is a good guy. "Hey Frost, no I'm not busy. What's wrong?" She asks offering seat opposite her.

Frost walks in the room and sits down. "Nothing wrong, it's just Friday we normally go down to the robber it's a bar not far from the station. And I just wanted to see if you want to join us?" He asks.

Maura looks stunned at Frost, never before has anyone ever asked her to join them for drinks, never at her last job and she was there for 5 years. "Yes that would be wonderful. Should I meet you there?" She asks smiling broadly at Frost.

Frost looks insulted did Maura read the situation wrong she begins to panic. "My Mother would kill me if she found out I let a beautiful woman walk to a bar alone and not escort her myself." He says giving her a low bow and laughs. Maura laughs with him. "Can you meet us upstairs in twenty?" He asks.

"Yes I should be done by then." Maura says feeling slightly excited.

Twenty minutes Maura is waiting in reception for Frost and Korsak nervously straightening her dress.

"Hey Doc you look great stop fussing." Frost says from behind her making her jump slightly.

She turns and smiles at both men. "Shall we." She says smiling.

Both Frost and Korsak approach Maura at the same time offering an arm to link. "We shall." Says Korsak with a smile. Maura links into both men laughing.

They are sitting chatting getting to know each other more not really having the time with Maura catching up and sorting out loose ends, but all three are having a lot of fun and really enjoying each other's company.

Maura gets up from the table. "Same again." She asks.

Frost shakes his head. "Naw can't let a lady buy us a round." He says going to get up.

Maura shakes her head looking sternly at Frost. "Now treat me like any other colleague, I am getting you both a beer, you both have been extremely kind and been buying them all night. Now I will return the favour." Frost and Korsak only nod and give a shy grin to Maura.

Maura makes her way over to the bar it's getting a little busy as the night wears on. "Did you lose my number?" Gary asks standing directly behind Maura.

Maura spins around. "Gary. Hello no I have not lost your number I have been extremely busy my first week here and tonight is the only time I have had a spare five minutes." She says rambling slightly he always made her ramble and 3 glasses of wine isn't helping.

Gary looks over at Frost and Korsak who are having their own conversation not paying them any attention so he turns back to Maura. "You are making friends I see?" He says indicating to the two men at Maura's table.

Maura smiles. "Yes they are extremely nice and kind. Frost actually was the one that offered me to join them." She explains.

Gary grins. "I bet he did, he's a smooth guy." Gary winks. "But of course anyone who doesn't stop to at least offer to buy you a drink is stupid.

Maura looks shocked. "What? No Frost was just being kind." Maura saying. Hoping he was being kind she really doesn't want a relationship she has spent all week trying to get Jane out of her thoughts, she can control it during the day time but as soon as she goes to sleep Jane spends all night in her dreams. It would be unfair to start something new with anyone when she feels like she does. But she still really hopes its only friendship with Frost and that he isn't looking for anything else.

Gary looks at Maura knowing she is over thinking the situation and decides this is his next move. "Hey sweetie I'm sure your right. It's just I heard him and his dyke partner are big style players, like to get beautiful women into bed and then leave them without a word." He keeps his voice sounding and convincing as possible.

Maura feels her eyes sting tears threatening, she refuses to let any tears fall in front of anyone and won't do it in front of strangers. At least this explains Jane leaving maybe she knew Maura wanted more and she couldn't give it. Or even care enough to explain this. "Excuse me I think I am going to turn in for the night I feel tired all of a sudden." Maura says which isn't untrue as she really is emotionally drained this week.

Gary goes to grab Maura's arm but she pulls away. "Maura don't, look at least let me give you a ride." He offers. Maura nods.

She grabs the beers from the bar for Frost and Korsak and leaves her beer. "I'll meet you outside?" She asks Gary.

"No Problem." He says turning to walk outside feeling rather smug this took less time than he thought.

Maura approaches her table and sets down the beers. "I'm feeling a little tired so I am going to go." She says turning not waiting for a reply.

Frost jumps up. "woah at least let me take you home." He says kindly.

Maura shakes her head. "No thank you Detective Frost. I will see you both on Monday." She turns and heads for the exit. Frost sits back down looking slightly confused.

The ride home is quiet Maura too lost in thought to engage and Gary is just letting Maura's mind over think the information he gave her sure it's not all a lie, but it all wasn't true either. "I used to love sneaking into your parent's house when we were younger." Gary says stopping outside of Maura's house.

Maura looks up not realising they have arrived at her house already. "Yes that was a very long time ago Gary we aren't those people anymore." She says feeling slightly annoyed. "Well thank you for the ride Gary I really appreciate it." She opens the door to get out.

Gary puts his hand on her arm. "Hey Maura let me take you for coffee tomorrow or Sunday?" he offers her the best smile he can muster.

Maura shakes her head. "I'm not sure that would be the best idea Gary. I'm sorry." She adds getting out of the car.

"Shit." Gary mutters under his breath maybe this isn't going to be as easy as he thought. "Maura all I meant was you look like you could use a friend. We said we would give friendship ago. I know I was a jerk when we were younger but I swear I am not that kid anymore let me show you we can be friends." He smiles at Maura. "Please." He gives her the best puppy dog eyes he possibly can.

Maura sighs and smiles. "Ok, well I don't have a car so pick me up Sunday at about 13:00, we can get some coffee and a bite to eat." She says.

Gary grin's a big toothy grin. "You're on. See you Sunday." He says getting back in his car and pulling out of her drive.

Maura showers quickly and climbs into bed she pulls out a small piece of paper. _Sorry J x._ is all it says and a tear falls down her face again. "I don't forgive you." She whispers all week whenever she caught herself thinking of Jane she always made an excuse as to why she left but now she is through with it, Jane made her choice it was time for Maura to make hers. And Jane was not going to be part of that.

* * *

**Review please.**

**Goodbye for now and i probably won't post again until the weekend maybe after so all you American's reading Happy Thanksgiving. (I do hope I'm right with my dates :-).)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N - Ok here is your next installment, must admit my chapters are getting longer.**

**And thank you for your reviews and follows they mean the world to me I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Maura's POV**

Maura wakes on Sunday morning slightly drained she found it extremely difficult to sleep the night before she didn't have any dream that she could remember. But she knew she was tired because of her dreams. And she had coffee with Gary today she could really do without that train wreck down memory lane.

Maura decides to get out of bed she starts to do some yoga but struggles to stay focused so gives up after 10 minutes, she showers dresses back in another pair of pyjamas. This is really strange for Maura she never has a 'lazy' day, but she really feels like sitting watching a couple of documentaries she has recorded and maybe some online shopping.

She's sitting at her kitchen island 40 minutes later reading the newspaper eating her egg white omelette with a cup of coffee, she feed Bass his breakfast first, he's walking around the kitchen keeping close to Maura as if he knows she needs some company today. Once Maura has finished her breakfast she cleans up her dishes picks up her coffee and walks over to her sofa she settles down with her laptop.

After browsing for a couple of hours and buying a few too many items, she starts browsing a different topic altogether not really sure when she starting thinking about Jane. She opens a new browser and types in- , as she thinks about what to type her phone buzzes from the coffee table.

It's a text – _Hey Maura still on for coffee? X_

Maura groans. "Great." She says to herself having forgotten to text Gary earlier. She types back a quick reply. _Sorry I was meant to text you, I am extremely tired and don't think I can make coffee today. Some other time maybe? _She hits send.

After a couple of minutes her phone buzzes again. _Ok. _Is the only reply she gets. She sighs not bothering to reply.

She looks back to her laptop screen. She decides the simplest way to find out anything about one person is to type their name.

She types in- Detective Jane Rizzoli. After a few seconds there is link after link dedicated to Jane's career but it's the first one that picks Maura's interest. **Kidnapped Detective found alive. **Maura clicks on that again a few seconds the article loads, she begins to read a tear running down her face before it has said anything related to what happened to Jane, she is only a paragraph in when she decides to stop. "I wanted Jane to tell me this." She whispers to herself knowing she would have listened to anything Jane had said if only Jane was willing to give her a chance. Then she remembers what Gary said the night before and she sighs she closes her laptop in frustration and puts it on the coffee table. She sits back eyes closed all she can think now is 12 days. Another tear slips down her cheek.

Maura wakes up Monday morning not even remembering the rest of Sunday afternoon or night. But she does have a slight headache so she knows wine was involved at some stage. She groans pushing herself to put on her workout clothes and works through her yoga feeling a little better after she has, but not as good as she feels when she gets out of the shower she feels completely re-energised.

She does her normal routine feeds bass makes her breakfast eating whilst skimming the paper, she makes her to go coffee and leaves for the office. When she gets to the station she bumps into Frost at the front door.

He looks relieved. "Maura." He says stopping in front of her.

Maura looks up at Frost. "Good morning Detective Frost." She says trying to pass him.

Frost looks a little hurt. "Hey Doc have I done something to offend you?" He asks with genuine concern.

Maura shakes her head. "No I am just really busy this morning." Maura says trying not to keep eye contact it's not a direct lie but not the whole truth either.

"Hey babe." Maura hears and feels a hand slip round her waist. She looks up to see Gary.

She tries to give her best fake smile after all she doesn't want to directly hurt his feelings. "Morning Gary." She says.

Frost looks between the both of them then to Gary's hand. "You two know each other?" He asks eyes never leaving Gary's hand.

Maura nods and goes to answer but Gary speaks before her. "Yeah we go way back, just reconnecting now." He says smirking at Frost when Maura isn't looking.

"Hey Frost come on." Korsak hollers from his car. "We have leads to follow." He shouts again when Frost doesn't move.

Frost looks at Gary with a look of distaste then looks at Maura with sadness in his eyes and slightly shakes his head. "Barry?" She calls after him but he doesn't turn around. Sadness washes over her.

She struggles out of Gary's arm. "What are you doing?" She asks her voice showing how annoyed she is.

Gary raises his hand in the air. "Hey I was just trying to protect you if they think you are with someone then maybe he and his partner will back off." He says his voice having a slight territorial edge to it.

Maura's temper peaks again. "Well Gary when I actually needed your protection you were nowhere to be found. And I do NOT need your protection now." She says turning and walking into the building.

Gary follows after her. "Come on Maura we were kids back then, you were leaving, and I, I, I was upset." He says rolling his eyes a Maura's back.

She spins round. "Upset, how doing you think I felt? Wait no I don't want to know Gary I no longer care. Just don't do that ever again, we." She indicates between herself and Gary. "Are not together now or EVER. Please respect me for my choice." She says walking over to the elevators Gary left standing furious and embarrassed.

Maura gets to her office no longer annoyed about Gary; she is more upset over the look Frost gave her when he saw him and Gary standing there. Why didn't she remove his arm? She normally has no problems letting people known what she thinks and what she does and doesn't want. Her emotions are all over the place at the moment she really needs to get them under control.

No new cases come in on Monday but she does get a phone call at 7:00 when she's getting dressed that a body has been found in a back alley downtown. She grabs her coffee and heads off for the crime scene.

She arrives 45 minutes later after getting stuck in traffic, she heads over to the lead Detectives on the case Smith and Henderson.

They look up from the body. "Hey Dr Isles. Looks like a straightforward stabbing." Says Dt Smith.

Maura raises her eyebrows she never likes to guess. "A stabbing?" She asks.

The detectives laugh and move to give Maura access to the body. "Oh I see." She says looking down at the young victim with a knife stuck in his back.

"Yeah gives stabbed in the back a literal meaning now." Dt Henderson says laughing. Maura rolls her eyes at his crude joke.

She spends about an hour checking over the body collecting evidence from and around before moving the body and sending it off for autopsy at least she gets to do work to take her mind off her thoughts.

Maura gets the autopsy finished by the end of day and is only waiting on lab results from the scene and under the victims nails, they was able to identify him as Ryan Green 26 years old originally from Detroit recently moved to Boston. The detectives were trying to find a next of kin or family to notify.

Maura leaves work that night really drained and tired she gets home makes a quick dinner showers and heads to bed she falls asleep straightaway for the first time since arriving in Boston, she also doesn't dream of Jane she isn't sure if she is happy or not at that.

She heads into work Wednesday hoping for a quiet day she has paperwork from yesterday and hopefully that is all, she has dinner with her parents which is always a challenge in itself her mother never approved of her career choice, neither did her father but at least he knows it makes Maura happy and he can be happy with that.

Thankfully Maura's day has passed without receiving a call for a new case; she is about to pack and leave when there is a knock on her door. She looks up to see Gary. "Great." Maura whispers under her breath. "Hello Gary. I'm just heading out for the night, can you make this quick?" She asks keeping her voice even.

Gary smiles at Maura. "Hey, yeah I'll make it quick; I have a buddy who was able to get me a couple tickets to some Ballet show Bella something and I thought you might like to go with me?" He asks softly. "As friends of course." Gary quickly adds.

Maura looks at him gosh he never gives up. "Bella Figura?" She asks. Gary nods. "When is it?"

"It's on the 18th, which I believe is next Friday." Gary says.

Maura nods checking her calendar. "It appears I have nothing already scheduled, I will accompany you as long as it is only as friends and if I don't have to work." She says looking up at Gary.

He beams at Maura it's a look she has never seen in a very long time. "Ok I will call you next week just to confirm. But you have my number so text me ring me or email me anytime you want to talk." Gary adds carefully. He is trying a different approach now he is going to try and charm her no aggression or possessiveness he knows he could show towards her. He also knows it will be harder for him this way he let Maura go 15 years ago it isn't going to happen again.

Maura stands up. "Well I really must leave I am meeting my parent for dinner. I will speak to you soon Gary." She says gesturing for him to leave with her.

Maura and Gary ride the elevator Maura gets off at reception. She says a quick goodbye to Gary before getting in her car and heading off to meet her parents.

Maura is seated in a private area she orders a glass of wine whilst she waits for her parents, she quickly orders a second glass her first more for courage, just as the waiter is setting down Maura's second glass of wine which he almost drops staring down her dress, Maura clears her throat and shakes her head at him. The young waiter whispers an apology.

"Maura my darling." Maura instantly freezes. She stands and turns to the voice.

"Mother." Maura says kissing both of her cheeks. "Father." She turns to her father and gives him the same greeting.

"My Darling you look well." He whispers giving her a small hug.

Maura's mother grumbles something under her breath. "Come sit down let's eat, you have a busy day tomorrow dear." She says to Roger.

Maura looks at her father for an explanation. "I have been asked to speak at Harvard tomorrow morning." He says Maura beams at her father so proud of his work and the passion he has for it.

"Yes we almost had to reschedule but your father insisted." Constance says, Maura feels a little pang of sadness that her mother would so willingly cancel seeing her own daughter who she hasn't seen in 6 months.

Maura's father gives her hand a quick squeeze and smiles at her Maura returns his smile. "Well I'm extremely glad you came, I have missed you both dearly." Maura says some emotion in her voice.

Constance lets out a huff. "Now, now Maura we never raised you to be so needy." She says her voice stern and full of authority.

"Connie, Maura only said she missed us not that she wanted to move home and be raised by the help again." His voice sounds angry. He turns to Maura. "I have missed you too button." Maura's eyes tear up at the old nickname her father used to call her.

"Thanks daddy." She whispers. He nods his head to her and smiles.

All talking stops once their food arrives, neither knowing how to really fill the silence.

Constance is the one to break the silence with just the topic Maura wanted to avoid. "I saw Garret a couple of weeks ago." She looks at Maura her face showing no emotion.

Maura looks stunned at her mother. "Garret? How was he?" She asks.

Her mother looks livid. "How on earth do you think he is you humiliated him in front of his whole family, not to mention the shame you brought to your own family." She snarls.

Maura blanches, "Now Constance that's enough." Roger says quietly.

"No da- father it is quite ok, mother seems to think it is more reasonable that I marry someone I don't love and live a very unhappy life, for no comfort but her own." Maura says rising.

Constance stands too. "How dare you –." Constance starts but Maura cuts her off.

"I apologise I have had a very long day I am going to leave before more harsh words are said." Maura says her father standing next to her.

He softly shakes his head. "My darling please stay?" He asks.

Maura turns to her father. "I'm so sorry daddy." She says.

"Don't ever say sorry to me my angel, your mother is just upset it all came as a shock." He says.

Maura nods. "It was a shock for me too, even though it was my choice it still hurt me. But where was my mother to comfort me?" She says turning to Constance.

"Don't you dare, if you were true Isles blood you would never have done that." Constance instantly realises what she has said and tries to reach out to Maura.

"Don't." Is all she says trying to keep her tears from falling.

"Constance, how could you?" He asks.

Constance looks between her husband and her daughter. "I didn't mean too." She tries to explain.

"No don't you dare try and take it back, like you said I am not true Isles blood. I will not interfere with your life do not interfere with my life." She says looking Constance dead in the eye, and then she turns to her father. "I hope we could still carryon our relationship father." She says her voice almost breaking her heart is already shattered she doesn't want to lose her father also.

Roger takes Maura's face in his hands and looks her in the eye. "You may not share my blood but you share my heart and my love, you will never be without me. You ARE my daughter no matter what biology tells us." He says wiping away a lone tear on Maura's face she smiles at him.

She waits until she is home and in bed before the tears overwhelm her. She knew her parents had suffered because of her choice to leave Garret she just never knew how badly they had suffered sure she hadn't lost her father but she lost her mother. Ok so she wasn't the best but she was the only mother Maura knew, that was to mothers that had abandoned her that was too much to take. She eventually cries herself out and falls asleep in the early hours of the morning.

No sooner had she fell asleep her alarm was waking her up. She was not looking forward to work today she just wanted to stay in bed and feel sorry for herself, she didn't feel like this after she left Garret or even when Gary left her sure she was upset but never really distraught like she feels. Maybe it's because she truly did love her mother and she didn't love Garret or Gary.

* * *

**I see a lot of FF where Maura's Dad is unsupportive i want to change that and have her Mother be a meany, hope you like this and where it is going Roger will return, I don't actually know her Fathers name or know if it is said in the show i can't recall, but anyway this is my fiction so i can call him what i want ;-P.**

**Anyway please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N - Well hello darlings i trust all you American's had a thankful Thanksgiving. **

**I didn't recieve many reviews for my last chapter ? I will put it down to the holiday weekend haha or that everyone seems happy with where this story is heading. I must admit this has took a complete different turn to where I was originally taking my story, I have a few chapters ready to go so I will update again soon.**

**Well anyway on with the story I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Maura dresses in a haze, she heads downstairs and makes breakfast not bothering to eat much. She sits there staring out of the kitchen window. She has never felt more alone, not even when she was a little girl and her parents were never there, off travelling or her father working. But this time she really feels as if she won't see her parents again.

Maura looks down at the watch and jumps up realising she's late for work, this is a first she is often early maybe just on time but never late. She quickly pours herself her coffee to go grabs her things and leaves for work, with her leaving later than normal traffic has picked up so the trip that normally takes 20 minutes takes 45 instead.

Maura stands waiting for the elevator not paying much attention to anything around her, when she hears the ping of the elevator not paying attention to the brunette who come barrelling out not her coffee flying and she would have followed if strong hands hadn't grabbed onto her waist.

Maura gasps quietly when she hers the gravelly voice. "Jesus I'm sorry am such a klutz. Please let me replace that for you." Jane says looking at Maura for the first time since almost knocking her flying. "I- Maura!" Jane stumbles over her words the eyes alight with joy, and shock.

Maura could really do without this today she doesn't have the emotional energy for another loss to be thrown in her face. "No Thanks, I might be waiting a while to get that coffee, I know how easily distracted you get." Maura says her voice so cold she sees Jane wince. She instantly feels bad but refuses to back down now if she does she will crumble.

"Ouch." Jane says. "I totally deserve that. But please you have to let me explain." Jane begs

"No Detective I have to keep what little humility you left me with." Maura says walking past Jane and into the elevator, she pushing the button for the morgue.

"Maur please?" Jane asks. Maura shakes her head. Seeing Jane standing there unmoving as the doors are closing.

Maura waits until the closes before letting out the breath she was holding. "Oh my." She says knowing Jane works here but actually seeing her is a different matter. She is so beautiful she thinks. All the hard work she has put in to get over and forget Jane has completely been threw out the window.

The rest of Maura's week is goes by in a blur she is working on a double homicide. She's been leaving the house earlier than normal and not getting home until after 20:00 in the evenings, she is so tired and drained. She actually takes pleasure in the email she receives from Gary.

Maura,

So Friday is approaching fast I heard you have been swamped with a case. But I was wondering if you might have time for a quick drink Friday before the show?

Hope to hear from you soon.

Gary

Maura smiles he really is making an effort to be friends she thinks to herself. She types a reply.

Dear Gary

Drinks Friday would be great, how about you text me a time and place Friday?

Maura

A reply comes almost instantly back.

Maura,

I will text you on Friday with the details. Looking forward to it.

See you soon

Gary

Maura smiles

Dear Gary,

I await your instructions; I am very much looking forward to the show also.

Maura

Maura carries on with her labs and she is going over an autopsy that Dr Pike had done on a victim 2 months ago, there may be a link between the case she is working on now and that one. This is going to be a long night.

By Wednesday she has finally finished everything for her case she working on and is heading home at a decent hour, she stops off on her way home for takeout not much in the mood for cooking. She gets home and lays out food for Bass before putting her food on a plate and eating it with a glass of wine after eating she decides on a long hot bath before getting much needed sleep.

She wakes up fresh and rested on Thursday she does her workout showers and makes breakfast plenty of time to spare she reads the newspaper feeling a lot better once she has had a good night's sleep and her usual morning routine.

She works on her paperwork all day Thursday and also on Friday; she gets a text from Gary telling her he is going to have to miss drinks he is swamped with paper work. She decides to head to the robber and wait there for him it's close to the station too. Gary tells her he will pick her up from there as soon as he is done.

Maura finishes off her reports and packs up her things, she heads off to the robber not really sure why she chose to come here she hasn't been back since the night she came with Frost and Korsak, and she hasn't spoken to Frost other than a quick work related question.

Maura walks in the bar and has a quick look around she spots Korsak and the back of Frost's head she decides to approach them make peace with Frost.

She grins when she sees Vince tucking into a burger just yesterday he was telling her he was concerned with his health. "Now Vince that surely can't help you cholesterol any?" She says with false admonishment.

Maura continues over as Vince stutters a response. "Dr Isles, I – I – they." Korsak.

Maura's breath catches when she catches sight of the person sitting next to Frost she didn't see anyone else at the table when she first came in.

"Jees spit it out old man; you act as if you have been caught breaking the law. It's only a freaking burger." Jane says eye narrowing as she turns and takes in the blonde behind her.

Maura sees Jane try to keep her emotions under control but her eyes are telling a different story to her body, seeing Jane's shoulders stiffen and fists clench Maura loses her reserve a little.

"Yes well nothing you do seems to be considered incorrect or inappropriate isn't that correct detective?" Maura says icily. Maura is about to turn to leave when Jane speaks to her again his time her voice more friendly.

"Only if I don't get the chance to explain my side Maura." Jane says.

Maura spins back around and laughs. "Explain your side? Well for that detective that would involve you sticking around long enough." Maura says just barely keeping her cool finding it hard being this close to Jane. All unsaid emotions from the past few weeks are taking their toll on Maura.

Jane's face softens when she sees the pain in Maura's eyes. "Please?" She asks Maura. but she softly shakes her head.

Frost and Korsak and the both silently laugh at something until Jane's glare cuts them short. "Drink at the bar kid?" Korsak asks. "Sure thing." Frost says jumping up almost tripping over his own feet to get away fast enough.

"Guys you don't have to go anywhere." Jane tries to protest but they carry on walking. Jane lets out a sigh. "Well since you drove away my company are you going to sit down and let me try and explain? And maybe tell me why you are here? You didn't seem that surprised when I saw you at the station." Jane asks pointing opposite her.

Maura lets out a sigh. "I guess I can spare five minutes." Maura says sitting down.

Jane looks surprised Maura has agreed to sit down, she rubs her hands nervously on her thighs, god those thighs what I'd give to have my head, Maura shakes her head to clear it from the way her thoughts have gone.

Jane sees the soft blush in Maura's cheeks and she feels her body stir she has felt this since New York. "Can I get you something to drink?" Jane asks nervously.

"No." Maura says quickly. She blushes slightly when she sees the hurt on Jane's face. "I just have to be somewhere soon." Maura adds feeling like she needs to explain more even if it's make Jane more at ease.

Jane nods. "Maur, I am so sorry what happened in New York." Jane looks up at Maura and Maura notices Jane's hands rubbing together under the table she is nervous.

Maura just continues to stare at Jane. Jane continues. "Well it kind of started going a little too fast. And I didn't know how to stop." Jane says trying to explain. Unable to find the words and the frustration clear on her face.

Maura misunderstands her reaction. "So the logical thing to do is run away." Maura says looking Jane directly in the eye. "I tried to find you later that night Jane, but the hotel said you had checked out." Maura looks devastated. "You checked out Jane." Maura says her emotions starting to get the better of her.

They sit in silence for a moment neither one looking at the other. "And as for why I am here, I have worked so hard in my profession to get to this point. When the Chief Medical Examiners job came up I jumped at the chance. Who wouldn't? And it was a chance to return home." Maura says, her resolve starting to crumble being this close to Jane to be able to smell her only Jane scent she has craved since New York is almost too much for her to handle.

Maura's sees Jane's head snap up at the word home, an emotion flashing in Jane's eyes Maura isn't sure but it looks like regret.

"God Maura I know I was a total ass hole. It was meant to be just sex. But I-." Jane stops her voice getting thick.

"It was meant to be Jane so what Jane what happened?" Maura asks her voice a lot kinder than it has been all evening.

Jane shakes her head. "Please Maura let me make it up to you." She looks at Maura pleading with her eyes. "Please." Maura can almost feel the pain that is written in Jane's face and voice.

Maura can tell Jane wants to tell her what has happened to her in the past maybe it's to do with her kidnapping Maura decides not to push her this is not the time or place for that.

"Am sor-" Jane is cut off mid-sentence.

"Maura, I got your message." Gary says rushing forward when he sees who Maura is talking to. Jane turns to the voice.

"Gary." Maura says slightly stunned. "Is it time to leave already?" She looks slightly apologetically at Jane.

"Yes it is. We should go if we are to catch the concert." He says helping Maura with her jacket. He rolls his eyes to Jane which instantly makes Jane furious.

"Laters Rizzoli." Gary says.

"O'Brien." Jane says curtly. Maura looks a little stunned at Jane's tone. She has never heard Jane sound so unkind. Ok given they haven't spoken much but still it's a shock.

Maura decides to stop whatever Gary is about to say next. "Good night Jane." Maura says her voice filled with hope.

"Night." Jane says not looking up at Maura.

Maura is a little stunned at Jane's tone towards her. "Ok." Maura whispers softly and sadly under her breath, Jane barely hears her and looks up at her. "Goodnight Maur." Jane says her voice even more gravely. Maura feels herself come to life just like in New York. _"That voice." _Maura thinks. Maura smiles at Jane and blushes slightly at the look Jane is giving her.

Gary is not happy noticing the exchange between the two something has had to have happened between them never mind Maura saying nothings ever happened with a woman before.

Gary steps right up behind Maura. "Hey Rizzoli, how about you get laid? Might make you loosen up a bit. And stop you staring at what's mine" Gary says. Maura looks up at him and is to stunned to speak.

Jane stands up from the table shoulders square. "How about you fuck off. Treat what's 'yours' with a bit more respect. Maura is a woman, a person not a piece of property, you asshole." Jane says. Maura hated everything Gary said but what Jane said nobody has ever defended her before and it was damn sexy. Maura looks up at Jane and gasps at the ferocious look Jane is giving her. Jane smirks at Maura when she blushes.

Maura watches after Jane as she stalks out of the bar. She waits for a moment just staring at the now closed door before her emotions and thoughts come back to her, she turns around to face Gary directly he is just smirking looking at the same place Maura just was. Maura has no idea what has come over her lately this time is no exception either, Maura raises her hand and slaps Gary hard across the face.

Gary holds his reddened cheek. "What the fuck Maura?" He yells.

Maura rubs her smarting hand. "How dare you, I never want to see you again let alone speak to you do you understand me Gary." Maura turns to leave when she feels a hand on her shoulder pulling her back around.

"Maura you can do way better than that dyke, I am just trying to show you want you really want and need." Gary says his temper long gone he is furious.

"Want and need?" She asks.

Gary nods his head hands still on Maura's shoulders. "You need a man not a fucked up woman." Maura flinches at his words.

She shakes her head pulling back from his hands. "No what I want and needs is respect and love Gary, you can't give that and even if you could I don't want it from you." Gary goes to grab Maura again. "No Gary, do not touch me." She says her voice sternly.

Gary pays no attention and steps towards Maura and Maura panics until she sees a pair of hands grab Gary. "The lady said to not touch her." Frost says his voice dangerously low.

Gary look livid. "Get off me." He snarls.

Frost shakes his head Korsak behind him and several other patrons approaching also. "I can't do it, I won't let you beat on or bully any woman let alone my friend." He says.

Maura looks shocked at Frost 'friend' she thinks she smiles slightly and he smiles back.

"Just leave buddy." Korsak says from behind. Gary looks around seeing many faces he works with he is furious they are seeing him like this. He looks at Maura one more time than at Frost before he storms out of the bar.

Frost approaches Maura carefully. "Come on doc you can buy me a drink, I've had a tough night." Frost says as seriously as he can.

Maura looks up shocked not sure what to say until she sees the grin pulling at the corners of Frost's mouth. She lets out a laugh. "Yes let me buy you a drink." She says.

Frost shakes his head. "Naw Maura am kidding grab that table I'll over in a sec." He says Maura grins and sits down.

She watches a exchange between Frost and Korsak as another young man approaches he looks so familiar she can't place him though, maybe she's seen him around the station. He looks over at Maura gives her a kind smile before nodding and saying something back to Frost then running out of the robber.

Frost returns a couple minutes after that with their drinks. "Ok it's just us two. Do you want to talk?" He asks.

Maura shakes her head. "I really have no idea where to begin." She lets out a sign.

Frost looks sympathetically at her. "Jane's a tough character you have to have patience with her, but I promise she is worth getting to know." Frost says smiling. "I haven't known Jane for a great amount of time but she is amazing not only at her job where she's the best but as a person."

Maura smiles at the way Frost speaks about Jane. "What if I can't be what she wants me to be?" Maura asks.

Frost shakes his head. "Jane gets into no one's business Maura. But she stood up to Gary for you." He looks at Maura. "Look give her sometime she has had a tough time lately and things are just starting to get better, she will open up to you soon enough I saw her she wanted to until." Frost stops not wanting to bring up what happened again.

Maura reaches for Frost's hand. "Thank you Barry, I will wait for Jane for as long as she needs I want her to want to tell me about her past. I won't force her." Maura stands up. "Well I am going to go I will see you on Monday?" She asks.

Frost stands with her. "Yeah you will I will pick you up for work because you won't have a car." Maura looks confused and Barry laughs. "I am going to drive you home I won't let you go home yourself." Frost continues.

"I would really appreciate that. Thank you Barry." Maura says. She leaves the bar linking arms with Barry both laughing.

Neither one seeing Gary across the road watching them even more furious than before in the bar, he was humiliated in front of his colleagues.

"Revenge is sweet." He snarls before heading off towards his apartment.

* * *

**A/N - Review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N - Thanks for your reviews everyone, well here is chapter 13, I have 5 more done and probably 5 or 6 after that then it should all be done.**

**Well on with the ready don't forget to review.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Soft lips kiss down here neck, across her shoulders. A soft moan escapes the lips of the beauty underneath her. "Oh God." She whimpers. A grins spreads as she continues her journey, paying great attention to her lover's chest she takes one hardened nipple in her mouth whilst her hand takes the other, the beauty underneath's body arches up. "Don't stop._" _she begs_.

_She trails her free hand between them both until it is between her lovers legs, who arches up to get more contact. "Please." She begs. She runs her fingers through her wet core before letting her fingers graze her entrance; she slowly inserts two fingers into her tight channel. "Maur." Came the gravelly voice from Jane._

**_Maura's POV_**

_"_Oh." Maura says waking up with a start. "That has never happened before." She says her hand inside her underwear.

Maura removes me her hand from inside of her underwear, yes of course she has masturbated before that is only natural, but never has she dreamt about sex and woke up masturbating. And she has never been this turned on. She hasn't been the same since that woman came into her life a few weeks ago. Never before has anyone ever had this effect on her.

2 hours later Maura has done her morning workout she done double just to get herself of the tension her dream has caused she was until to finish, she wants Jane for that. She decides to get showered and dressed, she has fed her pet tortoise Bass and herself. She grabs her to go coffee and heads off for work. This week has been really slow, and it's only Wednesday. Maura never really wishes for the week to hurry but this week she can't help it, she is desperate to see Jane she decided if she hasn't seen or heard from her by Friday she is going to find Jane's address and speak to her that way although she hopes she won't have to do that, that feels slightly creepy.

Maura gets to work, just after eight o'clock, she heads straight for the lift to go down to the morgue, she is miles away thinking about her dream last night, when she feels a pair of eyes on her she looks up to see Gary sneering at her. She ignores him stops the doors before they close and exits the lift, Gary goes to stop her until another officer grateful to catch the lift walks in smiling and greeting Gary.

He smirks at Maura just before the doors close that smirk makes Maura's blood run cold. She shudders.

Maura is going over her cases from last week making sure everything is in order before filing them, when she decides to get coffee for Barry and Vince she has seen them every day this week for a quick chat and a catch up it's been a really slow week.

She walks into the coffee shop at the station and is served by Angela she is loud but she is extremely friendly, she is the kind of mother everyone that doesn't have her as a mother like her wants. She is over bearing and but loving and extremely loyal. She heard somewhere that two of her children are cops, she is so proud of them but it also terrifies her that they could be killed at any moment.

Maura takes her coffees from Angela. "Thank you Angela." Maura says with a kind smile.

Angela beams at her. "You are welcome Dr Isles." She says.

Maura rolls her eyes. "Maura please."

Angela blushes slightly. "I am sorry Maura. Hey Maura what are you doing for dinner tonight?" Angela asks hopefully.

Maura looks a little confused. "I, I'm not doing anything." Maura says.

Angela grins. "Would you like to come over for family dinner, we are hopefully going to be celebrating."

Maura shakes her head. "No I would hate to intrude on a family celebration." Maura says kindly.

Angela laughs. "Nonsense, you are coming now end of." Angela says writing down her address for Maura. I will see you a 19:30.

Maura smiles and takes the address. "Thank you." She says smiling a wide smile to Angela.

She is about to head into the elevator when she hears a very familiar voice. "I wouldn't be here without you." Maura turns in time to see Jane hug a tall blonde woman. She feels jealousy in the pit of her stomach.

She just hears the reply. "You all the hard work I just gave nods of encouragement." She says her voice soft and soothing. "Well I should head off now save the world another detective." She says both her and Jane laugh. She touches Jane's arm.

Jane looks up at her eyes instantly find Maura's; she grins at her Maura can't help but smile back, the blonde woman with Jane turns to see who has out the biggest smile she has ever saw on Jane's face. "Maura?" She asks Jane who just nods walking over towards Maura with the blonde woman in tow."

She stands in front of Maura. "Hi." She says nervously.

Maura smiles shyly at Jane. "Hello." She says.

Dr Grey clears her throat, Jane blushes. "Hey doc, this is Dr Maura Isles, Maura this is Dr Grey." Jane says gesturing to each woman.

Dr Grey tuts. "Jane always so formal, please call me Amanda." She says holding out her hand.

Maura takes her hand and smiles. "Maura." This must be the psychologist the department arranged this puts Maura a complete ease.

Dr Grey smile at both Jane and Maura. "Well it was a pleasure to meet you Maura, and congratulations Jane. Don't forget our agreement." She says with a wink to Jane.

Jane nods her head. "Yeah, yeah doc I will schedule an appointment with your office tomorrow." Jane says smiling.

Jane and Maura stand there for a couple of minutes just staring at each other smiling. "Hi." Jane says breaking the silence. Maura laughs Jane loves the sounds if that was the last sound she ever heard she would die one happy woman.

Maura looks at Jane. "So congratulations. Am I to believe your meeting went as hoped?" Maura asks.

Jane beams. "Yes Ma'am back to work on Monday." Jane says with all the excitement of a kid on Christmas morning.

Maura laughs. "Well I'm extremely happy for you."

Jane walks a step closer to Maura now only two steps apart. "Would you like to help me celebrate?" Jane says her voice dropping lower.

Maura's face falls slightly. "I'm sorry I have plans this evening." Maura says keeping the hurt out of her voice.

Jane realises what she said. "Oh shit Maur I didn't mean that I promise I meant let's get a drink or something to eat and maybe talk some is all." Jane says taking a step back not wanting to push things.

Maura's face softens when she realises Jane is telling the truth, and Jane visibly relaxes. "Oh right well I still unfortunately can't I do actually have plans tonight." She says with an apologetic look.

Jane laughs "No worries Maura, I actually have dinner with my family tonight anyway. How about Friday?" She asks hopefully.

Maura smiles. "I'm sure I can pencil you in."

Jane raises an eyebrow. "Hmmm well if you want to play it that way Dr Isles please go ahead." Jane says with a wink, she brushes past Maura making sure to brush right up against her. Maura shudders at the sensation. "Until Friday." Jane says softly.

Maura can't even turn around she has been completely swept away by Jane, after a moment she realises she is still holding the coffees meant for Barry and Vince. She puts them in the bin they have gone cold now how long she was talking with Jane. She goes down to the morgue packs away her things and heads home for the day, she decides to buy a new outfit for dinner at Angela's tonight and to also buy her a gift for her kindness, and also she needs an outfit for Friday too.

At exactly 19:30 Maura is standing outside Angela's house, there is a lot of commotion coming from inside the house, Maura nervously looks down at herself she is wearing a loose fitting purple dress with black boots. She takes a deep breath before knocking on the down.

She waits nervously hearing Angela approaching. "Now what did I tell you about doing that to your brother." Angela yells.

Maura chuckles. "Maura come in." Angela says opening the door for Maura to enter.

Maura walks into the hallway. "Thank you Angela for your kind invite." Maura says handing over a bottle of wine and a gift bag for Angela.

Angela puts her hand over her heart. "You shouldn't have Maura." She says. Maura smiles as Angela opens her gift. "Oh my god, this is Beautiful." Angela says wrapping the blue scarf around her neck.

Maura beams. "I noticed your new coat, and I thought they would go perfectly with it and with the cold weather on its way you may need them." Maura explains.

Angela looks at Maura with tears in her eyes. "Thank you sweetheart." She says putting down her hat scarf and gloves set first matching set she has ever had. "Come on let me introduce you to my children. You will just love Frankie my oldest son." She says dragging Maura down the hallway and into the living room.

Maura recognises the face of the young man in the room from work. "Hi." He says looking at Maura kindly then throwing a look at his mother.

Maura extends her hand. "Hello, I'm Maura Isles." She says.

Frankie takes Maura's hand. "I'm Frankie R-." Frankie is cut off by Angela.

"Where is your sister?" She asks.

Maura hears someone approaching from behind she turns and gasps when she hears the voice. "Jesus Ma I was getting us a beer yo-." Jane cuts off when she sees Maura. "Maura!" she says stunned.

Angela looks between Jane and Maura. "You two know each other?" Angela asks.

Maura goes to answer but Jane cuts her off. "We work in the same building Ma." Jane says rolling her eyes.

Angela looks at Jane furious. "You mean to tell me when I asked you if there were any beautiful women at work for your brother you didn't tell me about Maura. Jane she's a knock out." Angela says gesturing to Maura.

Maura blushes when she realises why she was invited she looks at Frankie who smiles apologetically.

Jane looks at her mother. "Ma I know Maura is beautiful." Jane looks at Maura and blushes slightly. "But Frankie is a big boy now Ma he can tie his own shoe laces and everything. Soon he will be able to do his own laundry or cook if you stop babying him." Jane says.

Angela steps towards Jane with a look only a mother could give when scolding a child she sees Jane flinch a little. "Now you listen to me Jane Clementine Rizzoli don't you ever speak to me like that I am your mother." Angela says sternly taking another step towards Jane.

Jane steps back from her mother with nothing more than fear in her eyes. "Ma back away please." Jane all but begs.

Frankie walks over to his mother. "Ma give Janie some room." Angela looks stunned at Frankie then she looks at Jane with sadness in her eyes.

She takes two steps back from Jane but reaches out to her with her hand. "Janie." Angela says her voice distraught.

Jane shakes her head and heads for the door. "Sorry Ma." She whispers.

Maura stands there not knowing what to say or where to go. Frankie turns to her. "She lets you close Maura. Go." He says over his mother's shoulder who is crying loudly.

Maura runs outside and sees Jane sitting in her car. She walks to the passenger's side and looks in the window Jane is sitting with her head against the steering wheel. Maura slowly opens the door and climbs in she sees Jane's head slowly turn to where she is sitting her eyes wide with fear. "It's ok." Maura says.

Jane shakes her head sadly. "No please Maura you can't see me like this." Jane says her voice think with the emotions she is feeling.

Maura turns in her seat so she is fully facing Jane. "Jane please look at me." Jane's eyes meet Maura's hazel eyes. Maura smiles. "I am not going anywhere, whether you decide to open up to me or you want to sit in silence I will even be here if you want to shout and scream." Maura says and Jane grins shyly at her.

"I promise Jane I will be whatever you need and it looks right now like you could use a friend." She says her eyes searching Jane's. Maura will be crushed if she never gets a chance to be with Jane but she can see Jane is not ready for a relationship whether she wants one or not.

Jane nods at Maura. "I think a friend would be a good start for us maybe". She smiles reaching over and resting her hand on Maura's hand. Maura sees Jane's hand tense.

Maura smiles softly. "Ok well I have never really had a friend before. So I'm not really sure what to do." Maura smile turn to a nervous laugh.

Jane looks shocked at Maura. "You've never he a friend?" she asks.

Maura shakes her head. "I have had many acquaintances but never a close friend." Maura explains

Jane nods then smiles. "Well I guess this is going to be a challenge for both of us then." Maura smiles at Jane.

Maura looks down at her hands. "Thank you" she says

Jane looks confused. "What for?" She asks

Maura's eyes meet Jane's. "For letting me stay." She says smiling

Jane leans forward slightly then stops, Maura feels her breath catch. "God I really want to kiss you again it's all I have thought about since that night." Jane whispers with that hushed gravelly voice.

Maura feels dizzy from the effect Jane has on her, she shakes her head to clear it slightly. "I don't think that would be very good for our friendship though do you?" Maura is also whispering even though it is just the two of them sitting in Jane's car.

Jane lets out a deep sigh and nods. "I guess not." She says her very a little sad. "But I guess I can still dream." She grins.

Maura laughs at her. "Oh yes dreaming is fine." Then she blushes thinking about her dream she had about Jane.

Jane grins at Maura's blush she thinks it's the sexiest thing she has ever seen. "Seems like I'm not the only one who can dream." Jane says with a wink.

Maura grins at Jane and winks back. "Well detective I am going to head home now. But please, I would like you to call or even text me if you want to talk about absolutely anything ok?" Maura says getting out of the car.

"Hey Maur?" Jane calls as Maura is about to close the door.

She pops her head back in. "Yes Jane?" She asks.

"I'm pretty sure I am gonna need your telephone number." Jane says with a sly grin.

Maura fumbles with her bag. "Oh yes that would generally be the best thing." She looks at Jane slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry I seem to have left my phone at home and I don't have my new cards back from the printer's yet." She bites her bottom lips.

Jane's eyes open wide when Maura bites her lip, what she would give to bite that lip. She smiles and leans over to the passenger's glove box she pulls out a small piece of card. "How about I give you my number, and you text me when your home. That way I will know you arrived safely and also I will get your number too." She says giving Maura a full megawatt grin.

Maura's heart almost stops just being friends is going to be tough she thinks. She reaches for the card in Jane's hand. "That is a brilliant idea Jane. Thank you." She says taking the card her fingers brushing Jane's both women gasp.

Jane looks up into Maura's eyes. "You should go Maura before I spoil our friendship before it even begins." Jane says her voice low.

Maura looks a little confused for a second until she realises what Jane means. "Oh." Is all she says and Jane nods. "Ok well goodnight Jane. I will text you in a little bit." Maura says closing the car door.

She walks over to her car when she hears Jane. "Hey Maur don't forget to text me ok." Jane says smiling.

Maura looks shocked. "I couldn't even if I tried." Maura whispers under her breath before looking up smiling and waving at Jane's departing car.

Maura feels all giddy she arrives home twenty minutes later she changes into her sleepwear after hanging up her new dress she didn't get much of a chance to really enjoy it but just seeing the look on Jane's face when she saw her in it more than made up for it.

Maura takes out her phone.

_I have safely arrived home_. She hits send.

Oh no I didn't say who it was from she will think I am a crazy stalker texting a stranger. Maura thinks.

Maura decides to send a second text right after the first. _By the way this is Maura isles._She hits send again

After only a minute her phone beeps signalling a new message Maura unlocks her phone.

_You are the only person I gave my phone number to tonight so I kinda knew it was you although your follow up text was cute:-)_Jane's reply says. Maura is grinning from ear to ear

She types a reply. _I am very honoured I was the only person to acquire your number this evening. And as for being cute I don't believe friends talk to one another like that._She hits send, baiting Jane a little.

Again not a minute goes by and she has a reply. _Thought you said you never had a real friend before?_She says

Maura types back. _Touché_

Jane replies instantly again_. Haha I am sorry Dr Isles I will try and behave myself in future. Anyway would you like to tell me why you were at my ma's tonight?_Jane asks.

Maura thinks for a second before replying_. Your mother invited me said she and her children were celebrating and she wanted me to join. I promise I didn't know that Angela was your mother or that your mother was actually trying to set me up with your brother. As nice as your brother is he is not the Rizzoli I am actually interested in._

Maura sends another text straight after. _And I'm not sure if I want you to stop._Maura hits sent and wait nervously for a reply. Hoping not to over step her mark.

A minute later a reply comes. _Yeah that's my ma for ya she always likes to get in people's business no single beautiful woman can walk around without my ma trying to marry her off to the first handsome face she sees. Be warned she will keep trying to set you up. And I am glad you may not want me to stop because really I don't want to stop. I don't think I can I know I am not emotionally ready for a relationship yet but I know when I am it would be you I would like date.  
_  
Maura's breath catches in her throat at Jane's words. Just as she is about to reply another text comes through_. That's if you don't mind waiting for me and it is something you might want to consider?_Maura smiles knowing Jane will be nervous

_I would wait for a very long time for you Jane just please remember I will still be your friend so you can still talk to me about ANYTHING I will never judge you and then we can take things one step at a time_. Maura sends the message.

Another fast reply from Jane_. Phew glad I didn't scare you off. I really appreciate that Maura more than you will ever know. And I do want to tell you everything and hope you will still be there afterwards. I actually feel like if i can trust someone with my secrets its you_. Jane sends to Maura

_I will never turn my back on you Jane never. I will be here as a friendly ear or shoulder to cry on whatever you need for as long as you need. I am going to try and get some sleep now some of us have to work tomorrow._She sends hoping Jane sees the funny side of what she said about work.

Jane replies again quickly_. Haha I love the sense of humour Maura sleep tight try not to dream about me all night. ;-) xxx_

_I'm a lady I will never tell you anyway. Goodnight Jane sleep well xxx_. Maura replies

_I can be very persuasive. Sleep tight beautiful xxx_

Maura smiles and drifts off into a peaceful slumber finally feeling whole for the first time in a very long time. She only wakes up to her alarm in the morning. And she wakes up feeling fresh as a daisy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, until next time take care :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N -** **Things start to pick in the next couple of chapters for our favourite girls I promise.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Jane's pov**

Jane wakes up with a massive smile on her face she hasn't felt like this since she was a teenager, ok so she still has three days until she is back to work and she has a shit load of house work, but its Friday which means she has her date with Maura. Wait is it still a date? Jane wonders her and Maura have decided on the friends route until Jane can emotionally cope with a relationship. And it never was actually declared at date in the first place. Jane sulks a little; no Jane is definitely treating this as a date Maura is just going to have to deal with that. She thinks.

But just to confirm its still on Jane pulls her phone from her pocket and dials Maura's number. After a couple of rings. "Dr Isles." Maura says breathlessly down the phone.

Jane grins. "You are either super professional or you didn't check your caller id." Jane says still grinning loving the sound of Maura's voice.

Jane hears Maura take a deep breath. "Jane, I am very sorry I was in the middle of checking some samples when I heard my phone it was on my desk in my office." Maura explains.

Jane laughs down the phone a flustered Maura is cute almost as cute as nervous Maura. "No worries Maur, I just wanted to know if we are still on for tonight." Jane asks sounding hopeful.

Maura is silent for a moment and Jane starts to panic. "Yes Jane we are still on for tonight, did you have anything in mind?" Maura asks Jane can hear the smile in her voice.

"Well I was thinking something quiet and we could maybe talk?" Jane sounds nervous all of a sudden. She really wants to tell Maura everything that happened to her but she is terrified at the possibility of losing her.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Jane would you like to come over to my place?" She asks but before Jane can answer Maura quickly adds. "Or we can go to yours where ever you will feel most comfortable."

Jane grins this woman knows me so well already she thinks. "How about your place I would love to see where you live I am very curious." Jane says.

Maura laughs. "Ok Jane I will text you my address come over around seven?" She asks sounding hopeful.

Jane is grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "Sounds like a plan Maur. I will see you tonight at seven." Jane says her voice dropping lower she can hear Maura's breath catch.

"Look forward to tonight." Maura says almost breathless.

Jane laughs. "Bye Maura."

Jane can hear Maura's smile. "Goodbye Jane."

Jane gets off the phone with some new found confidence she starts doing her housework listening to the radio singing and dancing along to some of the songs she likes. She is so excited for tonight the thought of seeing Maura again has been the only thing helping to pass the time for Jane. She snorts at her thoughts. "Man you got it bad." She says laughing.

Maura texts Jane her address Jane knows the area it's about 25-30 minute drive.

Jane decides a 18:00 to jump in the shower she quickly washes her hair and body, when she gets out she decides to throw on a pair of jeans and a tight long sleeved t-shirt she ties her hair back in a high ponytail not being bothered to dry it and if she leaves it loose it will frizz out not a good look for Jane to pull off.

Jane leaves her apartment at 18:25 she makes a quick stop off for some beer guessing Maura isn't the beer kind of girl she doesn't bother picking any wine not having a clue about it. As she's heading back to her car she spots an old lady closing up a little flower stall.

Jane jogs over. "Excuse me Ma'am; is it possible for me to grab whatever bunch of flowers you have left please?" Jane asks.

The old lady turns around and smiling kindly at Jane. "What is the occasion?" The lady asks.

Jane runs the back of her neck. "Erm it's for a date." She says shyly.

The old lady tuts and shakes her head. "Well whatever bunch left will not cut it." She says, the lady walks away from Jane then turns for her to follow.

Jane is a little apprehensive anyone would be after what she went through. But she decides to follow her gut.

They stop at what Jane guesses is the woman's work van. "Here a man ordered these yesterday but never came back for them." The lady says pulling out a magnificent bunch of flowers as soon as Jane sees them she thinks Maura will love them. These will cost a bomb. But what the heck not as if she can't afford it after her pay-out she got from the 'incident'.

"How much?" Jane asks.

The old woman looks slightly offended. "No my dear these have already been paid for." She says in a kind voice.

Jane pulls out $100 dollars. "Well then here is a tip for your outstanding service." Jane says setting the money down when the woman shakes her head. Jane takes the flowers and walks away.

"Good luck sweetheart. She is one lucky lady." Jane turns and beams.

"No Ma'am I'm the lucky one." Jane says before continuing to Maura's.

She looks at the time. "Shit." she says realising she has 5 minutes to drive the last fifteen minutes to Maura's house.

Oh we'll perks of being a cop she says as she puts her lights on and floors in. She makes good time she arrive at Maura's at 19.03.

"Jesus." She says when she pulls into Maura's drive. She was expecting as much but still imagining and seeing it are two different things.

Jane walks up to Maura's door beers in one hand flowers in the other. She looks at her full hands then at the door she rolls her eyes and leans forward to press the bell with her nose. She hears the tell-tale sign of heels against hard floor getting louder.

Maura stands stunningly in a tight pair of jeans with a floaty red top. "You're late." She chastises.

Jane can't take her eyes of Maura in those jeans this should be illegal she thinks. Maura clears her throat and Jane blushes. She holds out her hand with the flowers. "These are for you." Jane says cheeks still flushed.

Maura smiles shyly. "Why thank you Jane come on in its cold outside and I will need to put these in water." She examines them. "Gosh Jane these must have cost a small fortune. You didn't have to put yourself out at my expense." Maura says.

Jane shakes her head. "Maura I will never put myself out when it comes to you." Jane says following Maura into the kitchen.

"Mmm smells good what is it?" Jane asks when she smells food.

Maura grins shyly. "I made takeout." She says, Jane laughs a deep throaty laugh.

She walks right up in front of Maura. "Well Dr Isles have I just witnessed your kryptonite?" Jane asks.

Maura flushes slightly and steps closer to Jane they are only a step away and she leans into Jane's ear. "No I just indirectly shared a secret." She breathes in Jane's ear and Jane shudders.

Jane looks Maura in the eyes her eyes slightly darker with the effect Maura has on her. "I love your sense of humour I bet the rest of you are just as easy to fall in love with. This friendship is going to be really hard to keep platonic." Jane says her eyes opening wide at the realisation of what she said. "Shit am sorry Maura sometimes words come out of my mouth before my brain picks up what they are."

Maura reaches for Jane's hand. "Don't worry you aren't the only one who is going to struggle." She says softly. Jane looks searchingly into Maura's eyes Maura just nods.

Jane places her hand on Maura's cheek. "I really hope I don't scare you away with what I am about to tell you." Jane says almost sadly.

Maura leans into Jane's touch. "That will never happen I promise Jane." Maura says her voice strong and sure.

Jane grins at Maura. "Well at least let's eat." She says grinning.

Maura rolls her eyes and beckons Jane to follow her to the table. This table looks strong and steady the things we could do on this table. Jane thinks to herself. Stop she thinks no thoughts like this until after she knows everything about you.

They eat dinner in silence not uncomfortable more like something couples who have been together years do, Jane laughs at the thought. Maura looks up with raised eyebrows. "Care to share Jane?" Maura asks.

Jane shakes her head. "Just a silly thought is all." Jane says.

Maura smiles. "Ok then, would you like to watch TV?" Maura asks.

You got any sports channels. Maura looks down and shakes her head. "Sorry I don't really watch sports." Maura says.

Jane states open mouthed. "Well I kind of figured that out by looking at you. But still who doesn't watch sports." Jane says.

Maura laughs. "Well I guess me Jane I can't say I know the difference between at touch run or a home down." She says

Jane laughs. "It's touch down and home run Maur." Jane says smiling at Maura.

Maura rolls her eyes. "I was being facetious." She says grinning.

Maura and Jane sit side by side on the sofa Jane is flicking through the channels finding something to watch.

Maura stands up. "Could I get you a drink Jane?" She asks.

Jane nods. "A beer would be awesome Maur." She says smiling.

Whilst Maura is getting them both a drink Jane looks at Maura's planner to see if Maura has anything recorded she sees documentary after documentary, she giggles to herself she puts the first one on and pauses it waiting for Maura.

Maura comes in with a glass of wine and Jane a bottle of beer for Jane. "Thanks." Jane says.

Maura smiles "Your welcome, so what are we watching?" She asks

"I dunno something about naked hedgehogs or something." Jane says with a slight shrug.

Maura smiles. "Naked mole rats Jane." Maura says with mock scolding.

Jane rolls her eyes and pushes play. They sit watching the documentary for about twenty minutes Jane mainly watches Maura who actually looks like she is enjoying the show and Jane finds it more interesting to watch Maura. After a few minutes Maura turns to Jane and smiles. "Is there something more interesting than the documentary Jane?" She says with an eyebrows raised.

Jane grins. "In fairness Maur anything is better than that shit. But nothing is better than watching you." Jane instantly blushes at how cheesy that sounded.

Maura smiles. "Well I will take that as a compliment. Would you like me to get you some crackers for your cheese?" Maura says with a wink.

Jane shoves Maura slightly. "Hey no need t be so mean." Jane says faking being hurt.

Maura laughs. "Jane please forgive me I apologise. I love when you say sweet things to me." Maura says smiling.

Jane looms at Maura. "You really like it when I say something super cheesy?" Jane asks.

Maura nods. "I have never had anyone say anything sweet to me before." Maura explains.

Jane can't believe that. "Come on Maur you have had relationships or been chatted up before surely?" Jane asks.

"Well of course Jane, have you been in a bar lately. And as for relationships I have only ever dated people my parents approved of from their inner circle of friends they don't normally do cheesy and sweet. It's normally dinners and charity parties that's the closest I got to sweetness." Maura says some sadness to her voice.

Jane reaches for Maura's hand. "Maur that's pretty shit. You are an amazing woman and anyone who's with you should treat you the way you deserve to be treat, I kn-." Jane is cut off by Maura's lips against hers.

Jane responds to the kiss straight away she pulls Maura closer to her, Jane feels Maura's tongue graze her bottom lip she opens her mouth and grants her permission Jane's tongue works itself against Maura's. Maura moans into Jane's mouth the sound drives Jane insane she pushing Maura so she is lying underneath her. They kiss passionately for several minutes, they both finally break away panting foreheads resting together.

Jane leans in to kiss Maura again but Maura turns her head. Jane looks at her confused.

Maura pushes Jane back so she can sit up. "Jane I am so sorry." She whispers her voice breathless.

Jane looks confused. "What you sorry for Maur?" Jane asks.

Maura looks at Jane's slightly swollen lips wanting to kiss them again. "For kissing you. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that." Maura says.

Jane flinches and sits back next to Maura. "Believe me Maura that was not taking advantage of me." Jane says with anger in her voice.

Maura looks stunned at what Jane has just said. "Jane?" She asks.

Jane looks at Maura with tears in her eyes. "His name was Hoyt, Charles Hoyt." Jane's voice thick.

Maura looks appalled at what Jane means. "Jane." She isn't sure what to say.

Jane carries on as if Maura hadn't spoken. "He held me for 12 days, in a basement." Jane looks at her hands and starts to run them roughly together she winces at the pain that comes with it.

Maura grabs Jane's hands in hers and forces Jane to meet her eyes. "Jane stop please, don't hurt yourself." Maura begs tears in her own eyes.

Jane looks past Maura as if she is looking at her past. "As soon as he had me tied up he no longer wanted his other victim. Jane says with disgust in her voice. "I was an amazing achievement to him." A tear runs down Jane's cheek she furiously rubs it away.

She stands up and starts pacing Maura's living room. Maura sits there not knowing what to say to Jane. She watches her pace for about five minutes before she finally gets the courage to approach Jane. She stands in front of Jane forcing her to stop.

Jane looks at her. "Hold me." She says her voice so broken. Maura's heart almost.

Maura pulls Jane roughly against her and wraps her arms around her. Jane holds on for dear life. She isn't crying but she is struggling to get her breathing under control. Feeling Maura in her arms and smelling her scent calms her dramatically. They stand in the middle of Maura's living room until there is a loud bang coming for down the hall Jane jumps instinctually reaching for her gun which she will get back on Monday.

Maura pulls Jane's face round to look at her. "Shh it's ok it's only bass." Maura says.

Jane smiles. "Damn turtle." She says.

Maura scowls at Jane. "He's a tortoise Jane." She mock scolds.

Jane laughs. "Do you feel better?" Maura asks.

Jane nods. "I feel a lot better than I have in a long time. Thank you for being you Maura." Jane says.

Maura smiles. "You're welcome Jane." She says releasing Jane's face.

Jane misses the contact straight away. "I should get going." She says not really wanting to be alone but thinking that it will be stepping over the line asking to stay. She really doesn't want to fuck things up.

Maura looks a little disappointed. "I have a guest room you are welcome to if you would like to spend the night here?" Maura asks.

Jane looks at Maura a small smile tugging at her lips. "Only if you want too." Maura adds nervously.

Jane gives Maura a full grin. "That would be really nice Maur."

Maura beams. "Great would you like a bath or shower before you go to bed?" Maura asks.

Jane thinks for a moment. "I'll have a shower thanks." She says.

Maura smiles. "Come on I'll show you the way." Maura says holding out her hand. Jane sees her about to pull it back.

She leaps forward and grabs a hold of her hand. "You're the boss." Jane says smiling.

Maura gets a wicked glint in her eye. "Never forget it Jane." She says her voice low.

Jane feels a pull deep down; she looks at Maura mouth slightly ajar. Maura just winks. She opens the door they are standing at.

"This is the guest room and the shower is through there." Maura indicates to the other side of the room. "I am going to take a quick shower myself and I shall be back to leave some clothes on the bed for you. Ok?" Maura asks more if she will be ok than if the plan sounds good.

Jane nods her head panicking slightly. "I am only two doors down." Maura says to reassure Jane. Jane visibly relaxes. Damn him for making me feel like this Jane thinks hating Hoyt.

Maura walks to her room to shower.

After Maura has left Jane walks to the room she indicated to as the bathroom. She showers quickly, she jumps out and dries quickly she wraps her towel around her and walks out there aren't any clothes on the bed Maura must still be in the shower. She goes to sit down when she decides to go to Maura's room she needs to see her or feel her presence Maura calms her.

She gets to Maura's door and knocks there is no answer, she opens the door slightly. "Maur?" She calls still no reply she opens the door and sees clothes on the edge of Maura's bed she guesses they are for her she can't imagine Maura sleeping in a pair of yoga pants and t-shirt. She grabs the clothes and rushes back to the guest room to get dressed after she is dressed she decides to head back to Maura's room to wait for her.

Jane sits there for five minutes when she finally hears movement, she panics for a moment in case Maura isn't dressed she shouldn't be in here she thinks.

But to late Maura walks about of her bathroom dressed in a silk pair of pyjamas drying her hair with a towel. She jumps and lets out a little yelp when she sees Jane sitting cross legged on her bed.

Jane jumps up. "Am sorry Maur. I just I just." Jane can't bear to tell her why she is hear.

Maura smiles knowingly at Jane "that's ok Jane. I see the clothes fit ok." She smiles liking seeing Jane wearing her clothes.

Jane looks down. "Yeah thanks." She says.

Maura walks around to the left side of the bed. "Would you like to stay in here with me?" She asks kindly.

Jane almost snaps in two at how fast she moves. Maura laughs.

Jane blushes. "Sorry." She says.

Maura just shakes her head. They lie there in silence. Jane sees Maura starting to drop off.

"Hey Maura?" She whispers.

Maura opens her eyes sleepily. "Yes Jane." She says.

Jane clears her throat nervously. "Can I, erm can I hold you. Please?" She asks.

Maura's heart does a little flip. "Of course Jane." She says turning over and scooting back into Jane's arms.

They are lying there for a few minutes Jane revelling in having Maura in her arms feeling her soft body and smelling her Jane feels like she is home a tear runs down her face she is so happy.

Maura turns slightly. "Jane does this mean you're the big spoon?" She asks.

Jane can't help but laugh she laughs so hard her stomach hurts she feels Maura laughing with her. After moment Jane composes herself. "You got something against little spoons?" She asks.

Maura nestles back into Jane and Jane tightens her arms. "It's the first time I have spooned and I must say I am very fond of the little spoon." She says her voice dragging slightly with tiredness.

Jane feels her heart pull. After a few minutes Maura's breathing starts to get heavy Jane leans forward and kisses the back of Maura's neck. "I really don't know how to be your friend when I feel like this." She whispers. She nestles into Maura kissing her neck one last time before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Review?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N -** **O****K HERE IS YOUR NEXT CHAPTER, ENJOY AND ONLY THREE MORE BEFORE WE GET TO THE RIZZLES, WOOHOO.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Maura wakes up all toasty and warm and not to mention the most comfortable she has ever been.

It's only when she feels and hears the heavy breath of someone behind her does she remembers how she is this comfortable. She slowly and gently turns over in Jane's arms.

Maura lays there just watching Jane sleep. She raises a hand to Jane's face. "I don't think I can do just friends with you either." Maura whispers.

**Jane's POV**

"What do you think we should do?" Asks the sleepy voice of Jane Maura gets so startled she almost falls out of bed.

"Jane my gosh, I am sorry to wake you." Maura says going to move out of Jane's arms.

Jane grumbles pulling Maura closer. "I like you here in my arms; it feels like my arms were made for you." Jane says her heart melts when she sees the megawatt grin Maura gives her.

"I like being in your arms too Jane. I finally feel like I'm home." Maura says her voice breaking.

Jane pulls Maura to her. "I know we haven't known each other long but I feel something extremely strong for you Maura and I don't intend on running out on you. I want you to always feel like you are home when we are together. And if we figure this entire out and we decide on only friends then you will still have a place in my heart which you can call home." Jane says wiping away a tear from Maura's cheek.

Jane kisses Maura's forehead. "Shh don't cry anybody as beautiful as you should be crying sad tears." Jane soothes.

Maura shakes her head. "These aren't sad tears, they are happy because of you Jane. You make me this happy. "Knew the first time we meet in New York we had something special and here we are right now." Maura says trying to get her emotions under control.

Jane looks at her. "Maura about New York I am s-." Maura cuts Jane off by putting her finger on Jane's lips.

Maura smiles at Jane. "How about we start again. New beginnings forget New York without it we may not be here." She says to Jane.

Jane looks deep into Maura's. "Ok Maura new beginnings. Now how about we go get some breakfast?" Jane asks. Maura nods excitedly.

Forty-five minutes later Maura is finally ready and Jane drives them to a small dinner about thirty minutes away.

Jane see Maura looking a little sceptical. "My Pa used to bring me and my brothers here when we were kids, they do the best pancakes in the world just don't tell my Ma I said so." Jane says smiling.

Jane gets out of the car and walks around to Maura's side. She helps Maura get out, they walk into the diner linked into each other's arm.

A middle aged man walks up to them. "Table for two gals." He asks.

Jane nods. "Yes sir." And smiles at Maura who beams back.

They spend a couple of minutes looking at the menu.

Jane looks at Maura her eyes are glowing Maura feels her heart stop. I could so easily be in love with this woman she thinks to herself.

Maura smiles. "What you going to get or is that a silly question?" Maura asks.

Jane looks at Maura with a look of innocence. "Well I think I might go wild and order pancakes with maple syrup" Jane says laughing.

Maura laughs with her. "Ok well they better be as good as you say I am going to try them too." Maura says surprising herself she never eats anything too sweet for breakfast.

"The forever bold Dr Maura Isles." Jane says reaching over the table to take hold of Maura's hand Maura meets Jane in the middle and takes hold of her hand.

She gently rubs the scar across Jane's hand. "Do they hurt?" Maura asks.

Jane shakes her head. "Not unless I am using them." Jane says with a small grin but there is a flash in her eyes that Maura notices.

"Have you told your doctor that they hurt?" Maura asks

Jane looks at their hands then back up at Maura. "I am telling my doctor." Jane says.

Maura rolls her eyes. "Look Maura my hands hurt like a bitch all of the time the only time they don't is when my hands are in your hands." Jane says her voice full of honesty.

Maura smiles at Jane. "Well as a doctor I recommend this course of action several times a day for the foreseeable future." She says with a grin. Jane can only smile back at her as there breakfast is brought over.

They eat in silence reluctantly pulling their hands apart. "So what are we?" Jane asks almost silently.

Jane watches Maura think for a moment. "We are Maura and Jane, we will see how things develop and take each step as it comes." Maura says.

Jane looks at Maura with a grin. "I like the sound of Jane and Maura." Jane says her eyes twinkling. Maura rolls her eyes smiling at Jane.

"I must admit you were right about these pancakes they are delicious." Maura says once she has eaten her may through three quarters I her stack. "Just please don't tell my parents' house keeper she will be mad." She adds with a chuckle.

Jane's eyes open wide. "House keeper Jesus Maura you're not a spoilt little rich kids are you?" Jane asks jokingly.

Jane sees Maura look hurt by her comment. "My parents are rich I just inherited a healthy trust fund when I turned 18 then my inheritance from my grandfather when I turned 21." Maura says. Jane watches as she thinks about something else.

Jane reaches over and takes her hand. "Hey Maur I was only kidding." Jane says with a soft smile.

Maura looks up with tears in her eyes, Jane feels like shit now. "I swear Jane I don't know where I fit in the world; I always disappoint my family by never agreeing with them. And then everyone outside of that privileged circle is too busy judging me as the spoilt little rich girl to bother getting to know me." She says sadly.

Jane feels her heart pull. "We'll I don't think your spoilt and that was before I got to know you. And after I got to know you I thought you were amazing, kind, smart and surprisingly funny. I love your weird sense of humour and your quirkiness, it makes you who you are and there is not one thing I would change about you." Jane says with so much conviction Maura is left breathless. Jane can see it in her face.

"Do you really mean that?" Maura asks already knowing the answer.

Jane nods. "I wouldn't have said it otherwise." Jane smiles gently running Maura's hand.

They sit there in silence for a few minutes until there server comes back to collect their plates and bring the check.

Jane reaches for her wallet when Maura stops her. "Please allow me Jane." Jane shakes her head and waves Maura off. "Please as a thank you for last night." She begs.

Jane looks at her. "Maura no if this is based on last night I owe you more than breakfast. Now please let me get this I want to." Jane says and Maura nods.

"Thank you." Maura says with a small smile.

Jane grins. "Anytime."

They both drive back to Maura's place Jane stops the car and they both sit there for a few moments.

Maura breaks the silence. "Do you want to come in?" She asks.

Jane looks up at her. "I would love to Maur but I really need to see my Ma and apologise for the other night." Jane says her face looking worn out all of a sudden.

Maura nods. "Ok well I will be here if you need me for anything. Will you call me later or not?" She asks a slight blush creeping up her cheeks Jane thinks it is utterly adorable.

Jane smiles at Maura reaching to stroke her cheek with one hand. "I will call you once I am home." Maura sees a flash in her eyes was that doubt, I guess I deserve that. "I promise I am not running out on you again Maura. I WILL ring you later." Jane says making sure to highlight the word 'will'.

Maura smiles shyly she nods her head and goes to get out of the car. But Jane stops her she pulls Maura over to meet her and kisses her lips just for a quick moment before realising her. "I'm sorry I couldn't have left and not done that. I have wanted to all morning." Jane says her voice just above a whisper her head resting against Maura's.

"I am very glad you did." Maura says lightly kissing Jane's cheek. "Goodbye Jane." She says opening the door.

Jane grins. "Bye Maur. Speak later." Jane watches Maura head into the house.

She starts the car and heads off to her mother's house with a grin on her face.

Jane pulls up outside her ma's house twenty minutes later. "Ok Jane you can do it." Says Jane says to herself needing a small pep talk. She walks up her mother's drive and knocks and walks in.

She looks in the Living room and the kitchen. No sign of Angela anywhere. "Ma, ma." Jane calls walking through the house she heads upstairs when she hears a noise.

Jane picks up her pace. "Ma." Jane yells opening her mother's bedroom door.

Just as Angela shouts. "Jane wait." But to late Jane's eyes have seen the damage.

"Oh my gawd Ma, it's the middle of the day." Jane says her face scarlet red.

Jane hears fumbling coming from inside the room. "Well I had no idea you were coming Janie." Angela calls.

After a few minutes Angela emerges from her room followed by Sean. "Jane." He nods his cheeks flushing again.

Jane nods her head curtly back. "Sir." She says just as red as him.

Angela walks past Jane and smacks her arm. "Stop being so formal, he is very important to me." Angela says.

Jane nods. "Yeah ma I saw more than I wanted too, I know how important he is. I never want to witness that again." Jane says shuddering.

Angela's cheeks flush. "Well you should knock really Jane. What would you do if I walk in on you and a boyfriend?" She asks.

Jane snorts. "Well first off I thought you were being attacked. And secondly I can guarantee that would never happen ma." Jane says.

"Yeah well it might if you paid more interest in men and didn't always give then the brush off." Angela says.

Jane told her eyes no point having this argument again. "Ok ma. Anyway I actually only came over to apologise about the other night I should not have reacted the way I did. And I shouldn't have just run off." Jane says.

Angela looks softly at Jane. "It's ok baby girl I should think before I act around you I just forget. You're my tough brave daughter but also you're my delicate baby girl." Angela says looking like she wants to hug Jane.

Jane extends her arms. "Come ere ma." She says smiling.

Angela almost leaps into Jane's arms. "I love you so very much Jane. Please never forget that." Angela says her voice thick.

Jane squeezes Angela a little tighter. "I couldn't even if I tried." She says, Angela laughs and so does Jane.

Once they pull away Angela turns to Sean. "Do you both want lunch?" Sean nods.

Jane smiles softly at her ma. "Naw ma I just ate not too long ago, I am gonna go leave you in peace. But ma seriously learn to lock your door." Jane adds seriously both Angela and Sean blush.

Jane gets in her car and shudders. She pulls out her phone.

_Do not go to ma's today_. She texts Frankie.

Frankie texts straight back. _Why?_

_Seriously bro only one of us scarred is enough believe me_. Jane replies.

_Oh man no way, they were you know like together_? Frankie replies.

_Yep lol._Jane replies.

_But there old and ma is well ma_. Frankie says.

_Haha little bro I know_. Jane says.

_Lucky am at work tonight_. He says.

_Defo lucky you. See you Monday_. She hits send.

_See you Monday sis_. Frankie says.

Jane heads off to her apartment still feeling slightly sick from what she walked in on. She does chuckle starting to see the funny side of her ordeal.

Once Jane gets home she decides to take Jo out she has been stuck in all night and morning by herself. Jane heads for a quick shower and quickly changes. She heads out with Jo to go to the park, give the little dog a good hard work out which she loves.

Jane returns home two and a half hours later both her and Jo tired, Jane gets herself a glass of water and fills Jo's bowl up for her as well after they have refreshed themselves they both settle on the sofa Jane watching tv and Jo getting a scratch behind her ears.

Jane's phone buzzes from the coffee table she leans over to get it.

She smiles when she sees a text from Maura_. Hi Jane I hope everything went well with your mother? Xx  
_  
Then there is a second text. _You must still be at your mothers sorry to keep texting I was wandering if you may like to come over again for some dinner. Of you are free let me know. And I know I was meant wait for you but I couldn't. Xx  
_  
Jane smiles at how adorable Maura can be.

She quickly taps a reply. _Hey Maur sorry I left my phone on the coffee table, took Jo for a walk only just got back. And don't ask me about my ma, smh. I would love to come over for dinner you make the best take out ever. What time would you like me? Xx_

Jane decides to take a leaf out of Maura's book and quickly send another message_. And don't be silly you can text me whenever you like I love getting your messages and phone calls. Just generally seeing you too ain't so bad ;-) xx  
_  
Jane's phone buzzes only a minute later. _You are so sweet you always make me smile. Come over whenever you're ready I am not heading out anywhere. I am very curious as to your conversation with your mother. Xx  
_  
Jane grins just as she is about to reply another message comes through Jane laughs_. Oh and bring Jo I hate to think of her left all alone. See you both soon. Xx  
_  
Jane's heart swells. _See you soon Maur xx  
_  
Jane thinks about her and Maura for a second she if falling hard and fast for Maura and she is terrified about her feelings she has never felt this before. She really thinks she is falling in love. "Woah." Jane says when she realises that could be true. She wants to be with Maura and she knows Maura wants to be with her, but what if Maura leaves her like everyone else. Ok so she hasn't opened up to anyone else but she wants to with Maura she wants to build a life. So what happens if Jane tells Maura everything and Maura thinks it's too much to handle.

Jane lets out a loud sigh and Jo looks up and barks at her. Jane scratches the little dog behind her ears. "Ok, ok I will let her decide for herself." She says Jo barks again, Jane chuckles.

She goes and gathers some things for her and Jo not sure if she was invited to spend the night again the message sure read that way Jane just doesn't want to assume. She decides to take an overnight bag but leave it in the car until Maura invites her.

"Come on Jo; want to go make some new friends?" Jane asks Jo who goes nuts running around Jane's feet and barking at her.

Jane chuckles. "Come on then girl." She says both her and Jo head over to Maura's she did say anytime. And Jane can't wait to see her again.

Jane and Jo arrive at Maura's Jane parks her cruiser next to Maura's Prius. "Come on Jo." Jane says opening the door. She pulls a little bag with some of Jo's toys in not wanting her to harass bass too much. If truth be told Jane is terrified bass will eat Jo if she pesters him too much.

Jane knocks on the door; she hears one of her new favourite sounds Maura's heel on the hardwood floor it's so sexy.

Maura swings the open she smiles when she sees Jane standing there Jo goes scurrying past Maura into the house.

Jane calls out to her. "Jo."

Maura shakes her head. "It's ok Jane let her find bass he will enjoy a play date for the evening." She smiles at Jane.

Jane blushes at the way her thoughts are going because she would like a play date too. Maura chuckles seeming to read Jane's thoughts.

"Well are you going to come in or stand there all day?" Maura asks with a smirk.

Jane shrugs her shoulders. "Depends if I stand here all day do I get to look at you standing right there?" She points to Maura.

Maura grins. "No because it is freezing so I am going to go sit down and watch sports centre." She says winking at Jane and turning to walk in the house.

Jane almost trips over her own feet. "Sports centre." She says walking into the house closing the door behind her. "You are aware you will never be rid of me now?" Jane says half-jokingly.

Maura who is standing only a couple of feet away from Jane slowly starts to close the gap between them. "Well that was kind of my intention." Maura says pulling Jane's lips down to hers.

Jane moans in surprise pulling Maura flush against her on had on her waist the other at the back of Maura's head. They pull away breathless after a few moments.

Jane looks at Maura and sees Maura's eyes have darken this turns Jane on even more. She entwined their fingers together and with her other hand she brushes a stray piece of hair behind Maura's ear.

She looks softly into Maura's eyes. "I'm really scared." She whispers Maura struggles to hear. Jane is shocked she said that she was going to say something cheesy like your beautiful or something like that.

Maura's eye widen slightly. "Me too." She says she smiles and reaching for Jane's face, they kiss again. Each completely breathless when they pull apart.

Jane grins shyly at Maura, Maura raises her eyebrow. "What?" She asks curious.

Jane thinks for a second. "We totally aren't doing this friends thing right are we?" She says with a smile.

Maura laughs and Jane's heart melts. "I don't think we ever would have been good at it anyway." Jane grins shyly at Maura.

She pulls Maura over to the sofa, and they both sit down. "So what are we?" Jane asks, knowing she asked this morning but she seriously wants to know now.

Maura thinks before she speaks. "I don't know Jane. Why don't we no define this and see where it leads I think we both want to same thing we just have to get there first." Maura says gently taking Jane's hand in hers and softly stroking it.

Jane grins at Maura. "I totally don't think I can cope to see you dating other people. Least of all that asshole Gary." Jane says.

Maura laughs. "I have never had anyone be jealous over me broader it is surprisingly sexy." She says winking at Jane who grins from ear to ear.

"I have never been the jealous type until I met you Maur." She says truthfully.

Maura smiles. "Well you don't have to be jealous over me and Gary, we were actually never dating." Jane looks up with shock on her face Maura sees that because she continues. "We have an extremely personal history, he was leading me to believe he had changes and we could be friends. But it appears it was all just part of his game he likes to play." Maura says slight anger in her voice.

Jane pulls Maura's face until she meets Jane's eyes. "He has always been an asshole, even when we were kids he used to befriend all the new girls in town, treat them like they were princesses, get them into bed then forget them." Jane sees pain flash in Maura's eyes. "That's what that asshole did to you didn't he?" Jane asks already know the answer.

Maura nods. "I was always weird as a child and teenager; it was always hard for me to make friends. And Gary seemed so sweet; he said all the right things to me took me to the right places. Then one night I decided I liked him enough to give myself to him." Jane wipes a tear from Maura's cheek. "The next day we had agreed to meet up but he never showed, when I eventually caught up to him I saw him laughing with friends taking their money. His friends bet him he couldn't sleep with me within 3 months." Maura looks at Jane sadness in her eyes. "I guess the joke was on me." Maura says her voice breaking.

Jane looks at Maura still holding her face. "Now listen to me the joke is on that ass, he had the most amazing woman in the world and treats her badly. What I would give to have met you back when we were teenagers I would never had treated you like that. I would have gave you a first time to look back at with happiness not sadness." Jane says softly wiping away more years from Maura's eyes. "You deserve so much more." She says honestly.

Maura smiles at Jane. "Well there is one thing he will never be able to put claim too." Maura says.

Jane looks confused. "What do you mean?" She asks.

Maura smiles softly. "I have never been with a woman, never done more than a quick kiss back in boarding school." Maura says.

Jane pulls back slightly appalled. "Is this all I am an experiment?" Jane asks hurt evident in her voice.

Maura blanches. "What. Oh no Jane please don't think that. You mean so much to me. You know that we can both feel the connection between us and it isn't all about just having sex if it was we would be upstairs right now." Maura says pulling Jane's arm stopping her from standing.

Jane looks at Maura a slight grin on her face. "We would really be upstairs?" She asks.

Maura rolls her eyes. "Trust that to be the only thing you focus on." She says with a smile.

Jane laughs. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions." She says.

Maura smiles. "Apology accepted. Now tell me what happened at your mothers?" She asks.

Jane's face twists; she proceeds to tell Maura about what happened. Maura laughs at Jane telling the story with added dramatic effect.

Jane looks at Maura with mock hurt. "Am glad you find that amusing Maur."

Maura wipes her eyes. "Well Jane it is perfectly natural for a woman your mother age to still engage in sexual interco-." Jane cuts Maura off by putting her hand over her mouth.

"Please don't ever talk about my ma doing that. And please never call it sexual intercourse." Jane says grin tugging at the side of her mouth.

Maura looks stunned. "Well do you think we won't be still making love at that age?" Maura asks.

Jane almost spits her beer she is drinking all over Maura. "You mean to say you won't be sick of me by then?" She winks at Maura. Maura blushes after she realises what she said. "Anyway I don't think I can make love to anyone. I have never been in love or made love." Jane says looking a t Maura.

Maura looks shocked at Jane. "You have never been in love before?" Jane shakes her head. "How come?" Genuinely curious.

Jane thinks for a moment. "I have never had anyone that has meant as much to me, you see my ma doesn't know that I am gay she would literally disown me." Jane says sadness in her voice. "And I never wanted to get close to anyone and I didn't want them to live in the closet with me that wouldn't be fair to anyone." Jane says looking at Maura.

"Don't you think that is for the other person to decide?" Maura asks.

Jane shakes her head. "No Maura it is a really lonely place always having to watch what you say or do especially around the ones you love the most." Jane explains.

Maura still holding Jane's arm. "So what does that mean for us?" She asks bluntly.

Jane looks at Maura with soft eyes. "Maura I want to scream from the rooftops so everyone knows how I feel about you. I am just not ready right now. And it isn't to do with my ma I promise. You aren't waiting for me to come out." Jane says smiling at Maura.

Maura nods. "So you mean to tell me I mean more to you in this short space of time than anyone you have met in the past?" Maura asks slightly hopeful.

Jane blushes slightly. "Yeah Maur like you said we both feel the connection." She pulls Maura to her kissing her deeply. "The things you make me feel make me want from life it scares me but also makes me feel happy and hopeful and a little excited." Jane says kissing Maura on the tip of her nose.

Maura has tears in her eyes and a thick voice. "I feel the same way about you Jane." Is all she can manage.

They sit watching TV for the next couple of hours, Jane snuggled against Maura. Feeling so safe and warm for the first time ever.

They order pizza and Maura asks Jane to spend the night again. They dress for bed, the lie there kissing and cuddling for a while before Maura snuggles into Jane like she did the night before.

"Goodnight big spoon." Maura whispers.

Jane chuckles kissing the back of Maura's neck. "Night little spoon." They both fall asleep straightaway.

* * *

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS I HAVE RECIEVED SO FAR, DEPENDING ON WHAT KIND OF FEEDBACK I GET ON THE NEXT FEW WILL DETERMINE WHETHER OR NOT I MAKE A SEQUEL SO LET ME KNOW FOLKS.**

**OH AND REVIEW PLEASE. :-)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Wow thanks for the reviews over 100 now, that means alot. So a lot of you were keen for a sequel any ideas you would like to see please let me know, review or PM me.**

**Enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Jane gets up an hour before her alarm she is fidgety and can't settle. She decides to take Jo for a walk before getting dressed and having breakfast although she really doesn't think she can eat breakfast today.

An hour later Jane is ready she is watching the news something to pass the time it is still too early to be heading into work. Jane looks at the clock on the wall 7:03, which is two minutes after the last time she looks.

Ten minutes later Jane can't take anymore she says a quick bye to Jo and heads out of the building she gets in her car and heads off to work for the first time in 8 months. She makes a quick stop for coffee, she orders hers a simple black coffee, then she orders Maura's which is more complicated, hoping with Maura being an early bird she will already be at work.

Jane gets to the station just after seven thirty. She heads in the elevator and pushes down, she starts to get excited at the thought of seeing Maura she left hers yesterday evening and it was the longest night ever. She was cold and uncomfortable without Maura asleep in her arms. It's only been two nights but she's hooked on the magnificent blonde. If truth be told she didn't need the second night she was hooked from the get go.

Jane head around the corner and sees the light on to Maura's office, she smiles to herself.

Jane knocks. "Come in." Maura calls her voice sounding full of surprise.

Hey opens the door. "Hey just wandering if I have a little left my spoon in her?" She asks with a grin.

Maura beams up at her. "Is that your way of saying I missed you?" She asks.

Jane laughs. "Maybe," she says with a wink.

Maura rolls her eyes but is smiling at Jane. "Well I missed you too; my bed was strangely lonely without you there with me." Maura says standing up and walking over to Jane.

Jane walks and meets Maura in the middle. "We really shouldn't do this at work." Maura says. Jane nods closing the distance between their faces and kisses Maura softly.

Maura doesn't pull back she actually pulls Jane closer, Jane's grin is what stops the kiss. Maura looks at Jane and blushes. "Sorry." She says.

Jane shakes her head and kisses Maura softly again. "Am not sorry," she says with a wicked grin.

Maura laughs. "What are you doing at work this early?" She asks.

Jane shrugs. "I was nervous, what's your excuse?" Jane asks.

Maura blushes and Jane raises an eyebrow. "I thought today might be tough for you so I thought you might want to see a friendly face. So I wanted to make sure all my paperwork was done, so I knew I would have plenty time for you arriving." Maura says nerves evident in her voice and her cheeks still flushed.

Jane feels as if her heart is going to explode. "Maur no one has ever done anything that nice for me before. Thank you and your right I did want to see a friendly face that's why I came with your coffee hoping you would be here. Deep down I think I knew you would be though." Jane says softly Stroking Maura's face.

Maura beams at Jane. "I like that you know me this well already." She says leaning into Jane's touch.

"Would you like to escort me upstairs?" Jane says.

Maura smirks. "I have every intention of escorting you upstairs. But I don't really think work is the place for this conversation." Maura says with a wink.

Jane laughs, she loves how serious Maura is around everyone but her it seems as if she can fully open up to Jane. "I didn't mean that upstairs." Jane says. "Yet," she quickly adds on.

Maura looks lovingly at Jane. "We can both wait until we are 100% ready for that step." She says and Jane nods.

They arrive on the homicide floor Korsak is sitting at his desk, he looks up when he hears someone.

He jumps up when he sees its Jane. "Janie, get over here." He says arms open wide.

Jane chuckles and walks over. "Ok, ok I saw you only last week." She says giving Korsak a quick hug.

"Can't I be happy to see my part- old partner?" He asks sadness in his voice.

"Come on Vince don't start this again." Jane pleads

Korsak steps back, "I wouldn't have to start this again if I understood why." He says sadness in his voice.

Jane frowns slightly. "Come on Vince you know why." She says softly hoping Maura can't hear, she is standing a few feet behind Jane watching her and Vince interact.

Vince looks at Jane with disbelief. "Actually Jane I don't know why you chose a new partner." He says.

Jane tenses up she sees Maura take a couple of steps forward in the corner of her eye and she instantly relaxes. "Vince please don't make me say it out loud." She begs.

Vince turns to wall back to his desk. "No Janie if you want me to understand you will have to say it." He says sadly.

Jane lets out a sigh and looks at Maura she gently shakes her head more as a warning not to take it further because Jane isn't ready. Jane's heart swells seeing this. She smiles at Maura, "thanks," she mutters under her breath Maura nods.

Jane walks over to her desk it has no paperwork on it Jane laughs at the sight. "What's so funny?" Maura asks softly.

Jane nods to her desk. "See what this is like on Friday it won't be like this." She says.

Maura follows Jane's nod and smiles, "the joys of finishing cases, paperwork. Just count yourself lucky I have to sign off on everything downstairs." She smiles at Jane.

Jane raises her eyebrow. "Oh yeah I forgot you're the boss and all, best keep on your good side." She says slightly seductively.

Jane sees Maura's eyes flash. "You would like my bad side, actually maybe you might." She winks.

Jane opens her mouth but quickly shuts it when she hears a cough from behind.

Jane turns, she diverts her eyes. "Sir," she says.

Sean's cheeks flush slightly. "Good to see you back Jane, the department has missed you." He says voice full of respect.

Jane smiles at him. "Jane." Maura says quietly. Jane turns to look at her, Jane's breath catches will she ever tire at her beauty. "I must get going." She says her cheeks flush with the look Jane is giving her.

"Ok, I'll escort you to the lift." Jane says.

Maura turns to Sean. "Goodbye lieutenant Cavanagh." She says kindly.

He nods to Maura. "Dr Isles." He says begins walking off to his office his cheeks flushed again.

Maura turns her attention to Vince. "Goodbye Vince." She calls.

Vince looks up with a warm smile for Maura and a scowl for Jane she rolls her eyes. "See ya Doc." He calls.

Jane walks Maura to the lift. "Can I see you for lunch if you get time?" Jane asks.

Maura nods. "I would love that Jane, I will let you know if I get called on a case." She winks at Jane as she pushes the down button.

Jane grins back at her she lifts her hand and gently waves.

Jane turns around and heads back into homicide both Vince and Frost are watching Jane with curious eyes.

Frost is the first to speak. "So I take it you have got to know the new ME?" He asks Korsak sniggering behind him.

Jane looks at them and smiles, normally she would have a sarcastic remark or tell them to butt out but she is extremely proud of Maura and never wants to down play her or her feelings for the doctor.

"Yeah she's pretty great don't you think?" Jane says.

Frost and Korsak exchange a confused look. "Ok where's bad ass Dt Jane Rizzoli?" Korsak asks.

Jane rolls her eyes and laughs. "She ain't left the building old man, you just remember that." She says her and Frost laughing.

Jane sits chatting with Korsak and frost, getting caught up with all big cases they have been working on and also anything new happening.

Frost starts to tell Jane about the rumour he heard when chatting to an old colleague in narcotics. "Hey Jane see O'Brien has been suspended after his little stunt in the robber the other week." Jane looks confused not much really went down when she was there.

"What you mean, what happened after I left?" Jane asks.

Frost looks at Korsak. "Well he got a little hands on with Maura, he was stopping her from leaving to come after you. Just general bad mouthing like normal," Korsak explains.

Frost pipes in. "But damn Jane the woman can stand up for herself. But don't worry me and like twenty other guys went over to protect our amazing Dr Isles." He says.

Jane smiles seems like everyone has a little soft spot for Maura sure she is weird and strange at times but she has a pure heart anyone can see that. Some see it and want to take advantage like Gary O'Brien. "Well that asshole wants to stay away from her or he will have me to deal with." Jane says fiercely.

Frost nods. "Damn straight but he will have to get past me and Korsak too before he can get to either you or Maura. Ain't that right Vinnie?" Frost hollers to Korsak.

"That's right young one." He says looking at Jane for the first time with kindness in his eyes. Jane smiles and is shocked to see it returned.

Jane gets a text from Maura just before noon telling her she has been called to do some work outside the BDP and can't make lunch but she will catch up with her before Jane goes home, Jane smiles.

Maura calls by to see Jane before she heads off home, "Hi." She says from the door, Jane looks up surprised.

"Hey Maur," Jane says standing up greeting her. Frost and Korsak grin at each other.

Korsak stands up, "Come on Barry you can buy me a drink." He says Frost grabs his jacket and heads out with Korsak, both calling a quick by to Jane and Maura.

Jane looks at Maura and smirks, "you sure know how to clear a room Dr Isles." She says.

Maura looks shocked at Jane, "did I really force them to leave, I didn't say anything." Maura says her voice laced with confusion.

Jane laughs openly she reaches for Maura's hand, "Maur it was a joke, they left to give us some privacy." She explains.

Jane sees Maura relax, "Why do we need privacy?" She asks eyebrows raised.

Jane laughs, "I love when you flirt with me. But no I want to know what happened between you and Gary in the robber?" She asks.

Maura looks at Jane with confusion then she realises what she meant. "Honestly Jane nothing much happened Gary was trying to be his normal self and started to push his weight around." Maura says.

Jane looks at Maura, "did he hurt you?" She asks

Maura looks at Jane and is shocked to see the look in Jane's eyes. "No Jane he didn't I promise I would have told you if he had, I wouldn't keep something like that from you." Maura says her voice full of truth.

Jane smiles at her and pulls her close, "You better." She says as Maura pulls Jane's lips to meet hers.

"I promise," She says pulling Jane back to her.

Jane smiles at Maura, "Can I walk you to your car?" Jane asks.

Maura looks apologetically at Jane, "I am sorry Jane I am still working on that outside case I am actually going to be working for the next few hours."

Jane nods, "Ok, well I am going to miss you." Jane says taking Maura's hand.

Maura beams at Jane, "I will make it up to you once I am finished I promise." Maura says stroking Jane's hand. Jane sighs at the sensation.

"God I can't wait for you to be finished." Jane says with a smile.

Maura grins, "Me too." She says before giving Jane one last kiss before she heads off to finish her work.

Jane's first week passes without getting a case there was one murder that week that came through to the BDP which means Jane's team is next to get the call which means a long weekend on call.

"Hey Jane you fancy a couple of drinks at the robber?" Frost asks shutting down his computer for the night.

Jane looks at the time then checks her phone Maura said she would call or text when she would finish.

She looks up at Frost, he laughs, "under the thumb already Jane?" He asks laughing Korsak also has a chuckle too.

Jane flushes. "Shut up guys, Maura's been busy all week on that outside case tonight is the only night I have had to see her." Jane says slightly whining.

Frost and Vince laugh harder at Jane and start making kissing sounds and generally teasing Jane.

They are making that much noise they don't hear the tell-tale sign of Maura's heels on the ground. "Well now that is not very nice Barry." Maura says sitting on the edge of Jane's desk next to Jane who is sitting in her chair. Jane smiles up at Maura who smiles back.

Maura turns her attention back to Barry and Vince. "And when we kiss we sound nothing like that. You two have been kissing the wrong people." She smiles when both Barry and Vince have nothing to say.

Jane laughs and stands up. "You ready to go?" She asks.

Maura smiles and stands with Jane. "Yes I am. Goodbye Barry, goodbye Vince." She calls.

All she gets in return is a mumbled "bye." Jane and Maura laugh walking to the elevator.

They walk to the parking garage once they are out of sight of everyone they entwine their hands Jane grins at Maura looking at her from the corner of her eyes.

"Well detective your place or mine?" Maura asks suggestively.

Jane looks at her. "Definitely mine it is closer." Jane's voice drops lower.

Maura chuckles she walks over to Jane's car Jane raises her eyebrows. "Well I take it I'm driving." She says walking around standing next to Maura.

She opens the door for her and kissing Maura quickly and softly before closing the door and heading off to her apartment.

Jane pulls up to her apartment ten minutes later. "Wait," she says to Maura, she jumps out of the car and heads round to open Maura's door.

Maura grins at Jane, "All the men I have dates and never have they treat me like a lady. It goes to show it's you I've been waiting for all along." Maura says.

Jane looks at her she feels tears threatening, but holds them off. "Come on I'll cook for you." Jane says taking Maura's hand loving how soft it feels in hers. Jane is normally so self-conscious of her hands and the ugly scars on them but with Maura it feels so right she isn't ashamed.

They walk in silence Maura resting her head on Jane's shoulder as they walk, Jane tensing when she turns the corner and sees her apartment door ajar.

"Stay here," she says to Maura. As she walks a thought crosses her mind, she turns to Maura. "On second thoughts come with me just stay right behind me."

Maura steps forward and nods her head she puts one hand on Jane's upper arm, Jane turns and smiles.

Jane pushes open the door to her apartment and gasps, there's furniture everywhere books thrown all over. Her sofa has been ripped and pillows shredded.

"Oh Jane," Maura says quietly. "Who would want to do this, is there anything missing?" She asks her grip tightening around Jane's arm.

Jane looks around the mess and shakes her head. "Na doesn't look like a robbery, this looks personal," Says Jane her eyes hard and furious. Maura gasps seeing the look in Jane's eyes. "I'm sorry," Jane says pulling Maura into a bone crushing hug.

Maura shakes her head, "there is nothing to apologise for Jane. But we can't stay here tonight how about we call this in then go to my place?" Maura asks.

Jane looks at Maura and smiles, "yeah let's go to your place, but I am not calling this in." Jane says her voice sounding dangerous.

Maura goes to protest but Jane cuts her off with her lips kissing her roughly and passionately, Jane almost losing all her control well Maura moans a deep throaty moan in her mouth.

"Please trust me on this, I can't call this in, everyone already thinks I have lost my edge this will just make them talk more and I really don't want that. I just want to do my work then get to finish work and see you." Jane says her voice now softer than before she smiles at Maura and kisses her again this time more control not to possessive.

Maura nods not agreeing with Jane or even understanding but respecting her choice, "ok come on you can cook for me at my house." She says taking Jane's hand.

As they are at the door ready to leave Maura pulls Jane to a stop, "where's Jo?" She asks.

Jane panics for a second until she realises she is at her ma's. "My ma has her tonight what with me being on call," Jane explains. Maura lets out a sigh of relief, Jane smiles loving how much Maura cares for her little dog.

* * *

_Gary watches from the shadows, slightly shocked to see Jane and Maura walking out hand in hand not seeming concerned over Jane's apartment. His shock turns to anger when he sees Jane pull Maura in for a kiss Maura doesn't resist or try and push Jane away, it actually looks like she enjoys it._

"So Maura's a little cock tease, and she is with that fucking dyke. I will show them both. This is just the beginning. Maura belongs to me" He says his voice dangerous and low. He stands there watching them drive off together in Jane's cruiser and Maura smiling over at Jane.

* * *

**A/N- Review please. ;-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N -** **Hi everyone, thanks for everyone reviews.**

**There is some tough topics that will maybe be seen as offensive to some in the next few chapters so i will warn NOW that they are coming so feel free to stop reading if you so wish, although it is rated as T the rating will also change in the next couple chapters to M.**

**Enjoy people -**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Jane has been back to work for three months now, things between her and Maura are going great, ok so they still haven't slept together yet and Jane is dying to she is just terrified and Maura is just great about it all she is putting no pressure on Jane whatsoever.

Jane and the team are working on a huge case the death of a family it seemed to be murder suicide by the father, but the family had no money troubles they seemed to be the American family. Then another murdered family came through, there was way too much for it to not be a coincidence, the same kind of tape was used to bind the family members the same fabric scarfs used to cover the children's eyes.

"God the kids," Jane says pouring over the evidence again; there is no leads they really aren't catching a break.

Frost looks up to Jane, "hey Janie we will catch the sick bastard." He says trying to reassure Jane.

Jane nods and stands up, "I'm off to see if Maura has anything new yet." She says as she works out to the elevator.

Jane stops to grab coffee on her way to see Maura. Angela walks over to Jane. "Hey baby I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks, you still on the case?" She asks.

Jane nods, "yeah ma, I will try and get there on Sunday ok." She says she kisses her cheek and walks over to the elevator again.

She gets off at the basement she walks past Maura's office she isn't there she walks and sees Maura in the morgue she instantly smiles when she sees Maura in her black scrubs and hair tied back, she is one hot woman, and she is all mine Jane thinks to herself.

She watches Maura for a second until Maura stands up straight and rubs the back of her neck, Jane walks through the door, "hey you got time for a coffee break?" Jane asks sadly.

Maura turns around her face showing how stressed she is it instantly relaxing when she sees Jane standing there with coffee.

She nods her head, "yes please." She says reaching for her cup of coffee.

Jane smiles and pulls her hand back, Maura laughs and walks over to Jane. "We have spoken about this Jane, not at work we were almost caught last week." Maura softly scolds.

Jane takes a step towards Maura and tilts her head, "but isn't that half the thrill?" She asks smirking.

Maura rolls her eyes. "You are a nightmare, you do know that don't you?" Maura says softly.

Jane nods and leans in, "mmmhmm." She says before kissing Maura softly. They kiss like that for a moment before Maura pulls away.

Jane looks a little confused, "come on." Maura says indicating to her office with her head.

Jane follows, once in the office Maura take the coffees out of Jane's hand and puts them on her desk.

She walks slowly back towards Jane, Jane gulps at the look in Maura's eye. "I have missed you it has been three days since I have last spent more than five minutes with you that was not work related." She stands right in front of Jane.

Jane holds her hand out and Maura puts the side of her face in it and sighs. "You are so beautiful," Jane says before pulling Maura's lips to hers. She kisses her with as passion as she possibly can.

They pull away completely breathless when Jane's phone rings, "Rizzoli." She says breathlessly into the phone her forehead against Maura's.

She instantly straightens up when she hears what the voice on the phone says. Before Maura can ask what's wrong her phone starts to ring.

Jane hears Maura answer the phone, "Dr Isles." She says sounding professional.

Jane gets off the phone just as Maura hangs up, "another one?" She asks Jane.

Jane nods, "this time there is a witness." She says sounding hopeful.

"Let's go," Maura says pulling Jane with her.

Jane stops Maura and pulls her close, "I am so lucky to have you." She says running a finger down Maura's cheek. Maura smiles up at Jane.

Jane arrives at the crime scene twenty minutes later Maura arrives ten minutes after her. Jane walks to where Frost is, "what we got Frost?" She asks.

Frost looks at Jane slightly shaky he hates blood which is funny considering he is a homicide detective. "Two dead on critical just been sent in for surgery that is touch and go and one survivor." He says nodding to one of the ambulances on scene.

Jane walks over looks in the back, she turns her attention to Frost he nods his head. Jane lets out a sigh and climbs in the ambulance. "Hey sweetheart my names Jane," she says to the small boy he is about four years old.

He looks terrified as he looks at Jane he is clinging to a red sweater. Jane sits across from him, "hey I promise sweetheart no one will hurt you I will keep you safe." She says.

"Where's my daddy?" He asks, his voice so small and quiet Jane struggles to hear him. She looks at the paramedic she softly shakes her head.

She sits next to Jane, "the mother has been taken to surgery the father and older sister dead at the scene." She whispers so the little boy won't hear.

Jane's heart breaks when she looks at the little boy. "We are going to go to the hospital right now buddy I am going to come with you, will you tell me what your name is?" Jane asks.

He looks at Jane with tears in his eyes, "polices are bad don't trust them." He says.

Jane thinks for a second what he means, Frankie comes over to see Jane and the little boy starts to scream Frankie's eyes go wide and he stops dead on his tracks.

"Bad man bad man," the little boy screams over and over burying his face in the red sweater he is holding.

Jane waves Frankie off he nods and backs away; the paramedic next to Jane goes and shuts the doors before settling back next to Jane.

Jane is leaning over to the gurney the small boy is sitting on, "its ok buddy the policeman has gone, he's gone." She says softly.

He looks up blue eyes red raw from crying look into Jane's brown eyes, "I want my daddy." He sobs.

Jane looks at him not knowing what to say. "How about you tell me your name?" Jane asks.

The little boy sniffs and wipes his eyes, "my daddy calls me sport." He says his voice still quiet. "I like being called sport," Jane's heart breaks a little at the little boy in front of him.

"What does your mommy call you?" She asks him softly.

He looks at Jane, "mom- mommy calls me Colton." He says crying again.

Jane tries to soothe Colton but doesn't want to scare him, "Colton, I am going to take care of you as long as you need me ok I promise I won't leave you alone for even a moment." He looks at Jane his eyes holding her gaze.

"You pinkie promise?" He asks holding up his little hand.

Jane smiles at him, "I pinkie promise." She says wrapping her pinkie finger around Colton's.

He smiles a small smile to Jane. "Can I hold your hand?" He asks Jane.

Jane panics slightly the only person to touch Jane's hand since Hoyt has been Maura. She looks at Colton and her heart melts, "sure thing buddy." He smiles at Jane and grabs her hand tightly.

Jane relaxes as soon as she feels his little hand in hers, his small eyes begging her to protect him. She smiles at him.

"Ok we're here," says the paramedic. She goes to pick up Colton but he panics and grips Jane's hand harder.

"Please Jane," he whispers.

Jane looks at him then to the paramedic, "is it ok?" She asks she receives a nod back and a warm smile.

Jane picks him up slowly, "jees buddy your heavy than you look." She says smiling at him. Colton smiles back.

"Daddy says I eat like a line backer," he smiles at a memory he and his dad must have shared, Jane feels her chest constrict.

She walks him to a room that has been setup for him; Jane looks him in the eye. "Ok Colton a doctor is going to come and take a look at you and see if you heart anywhere, they may ask me to leave ok." She says softly.

Colton shakes his head and climbs on Jane's lap and wraps his arms around her neck, "please Jane don't let's no doc on her they might be part of the bad team." He begs Jane nods.

She pulls out her phone and texts the only person she can think of to help her. A doctor comes in to check on Colton ten minutes after they arrive but he screams hysterically when the doctor approaches. Jane pulls the doctor to one side and explains about the little boy and her plan. The doctor isn't very convinced but reluctantly agrees. Jane thanks the doctor before taking her position next to Colton who is lying exhaustedly on the bed.

He smiles a small smile to Jane, "you really is a goodie." He says his eyes dropping.

Jane strokes his hair softly, "I try to be buddy, and I really do." Jane sits there and watches Colton's chest rise and fall once he has fell asleep, she is miles away she doesn't her anyone enter the room.

She jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns and finds green eyes staring lovingly into hers. "Hi," Maura whispers.

Jane smiles, "hey back at you." She says smiling. "He fell asleep about forty minutes ago; I didn't have the heart to keep him awake." Jane says and sighs.

Maura pulls over a seat quietly and takes Jane's hand, every cop hates a murder but when there are kids involved it makes everything ten times worse.

"How's he holding up?" Maura asks softly.

Jane looks down at Colton and smiles sadly then she looks back at Maura and shrugs slightly, "I honestly don't know how much he saw I don't want to push him, all he asks for is his Dad it's breaking my heart." Jane says fighting to keep her voice strong.

Maura squeezes Jane's hand, "its ok Jane, he is young he will hopefully not remember all that happened today." Maura says trying to reassure Jane.

Jane looks at Maura her eyes filled with sadness, "I doubt that Maura, he was pulled from under his Dad, I think he will remember this day for the rest of his life. He has lost almost everyone." Jane whispers her voice breaking, feeling her heart break for the little boy lying looking so innocent on the bed in front of her.

Maura pulls Jane's head to her shoulder and strokes her hair until she calms down; they sit like this for lord knows how long.

"Who's you?" A little voice asks Maura slight panic in his voice.

Jane's head snaps up when she hears Colton is awake, "hey buddy this is a very good friend of mine, her name is Maura and she's a doctor." She looks at Colton assessing his reaction. "She is on the goodies side I promise," she says and she sees Colton nod his head slightly.

Maura gets her bag from over by the door and walks slowly and carefully over to Colton, "I need you to take off your t-shirt can you do that?" Maura asks in a soft voice.

Colton looks at Jane and she smiles and nods her head, he lifts his arms and Jane pulls his t-shirt off she has to fight the gasp that threatens to slip from her mouth. Her eyes look with Maura's she nods to try and reassure Jane.

Jane only calms when she feels a small hand on her cheek, "Jane it's not so bad I promise, I breaked my arm a few months ago falling off a wall and that really hurt bad, but this not that bad." He says Jane smiles at him warmly.

Maura smiles watching Jane and Colton interact she examines him whilst Jane and Colton are sharing war stories Jane showing him various scars from her childhood and telling him thrilling stories, the little boy is laughing away with Jane. Maura's heart swells watching them, she never really thought about being a parent but seeing Jane with the little boy has opened her mind to the idea. Of course she knows she and Jane are far from that conversation but she feels hopeful that one day they will have it.

Maura nods to Jane to let her know she has finished examining him, Jane smiles at her. "I'm going to find Dr White and tell him of my findings," Maura says.

Jane stands up and walks Maura over to the door, "will you come back?" She asks sounding hopeful.

Maura smiles at Jane and rubs her hand softly, "of course I will only be a few moments." She says.

Jane leans in and kisses Maura on the cheek, "thank you," she says softly.

Jane walks back over to Colton who is lying cuddling the red sweater he has had all day. "Hey buddy what's the deal with the sweater?" Jane asks

Colton looks up and smiles at Jane sadly, "Harley told me to put it on when we went outside but I didn't listen, and now she is gone and I can't tell her sorry for not listening to her." He says his little voice breaking she pulls him close and cuddles him.

Jane starts to sing to Colton to try and settle him.

You are loved just as you are;  
you are loved just as you are.  
Can you feel it in your precious heart?  
You are loved just as you are;  
you are safe you are home.  
You are held you're never alone.  
The light you are could make angels sing.  
So grateful for the joy and love you bring.  
You are loved just as you are;  
you are loved just as you are.  
Can you feel it in your precious heart?  
You are loved just as you are,  
just as you are.

Somewhere throughout the song Colton has drifted off to sleep, and Maura returned she stands at the door listening to Jane sing; she has such a beautiful voice. Maura doesn't realise she started to cry she walks over to where Jane is sitting with Colton on her knee his arms wrapped tightly around Jane.

Jane looks up, "hey pretty lady what's wrong?" Jane asks wiping a tear from Maura's cheek.

Maura shakes her head, "I'm so sorry. I was listening to you sing I have never heard anything as beautiful in my life." Maura says.

Jane smiles softly she stands to put Colton into bed, after tooling him back in she sits down and opens her arms to Maura. "Come here," Jane says.

Maura stands up and kicks off her shoes, and settles on Jane's lap. "Mmm this is perfect," she says tiredly.

Jane lets out a heavy sigh, "yeah it is." Maura feels Jane's chest raise and fall and she instantly knows she's asleep, Maura nestles down further and shuts her eyes letting sleep wash over her.

Jane's POV

Jane isn't sure how long she has been asleep but she wakes up to the sound of someone screaming, she tries to sit forward but something stops her. Jane momentarily panics when she hears Maura try to south Colton moving on her lap.

"Hey buddy what's wrong?" Jane asks.

Colton looks at Jane with terrified eyes, "Jane the baddie is outside." He points to the window. Maura and Jane stand up at the same time. Jane draws her gun from her belt.

"Call Frost and Korsak," Jane says to Maura. "Maura will take care of you buddy." Jane says looking at Colton, he nods and smiles at Maura.

Jane goes tearing off down the hall, "hey did a cop just pass by here?" Jane asks one of the nurses at the desk.

She looks up at Jane and nods, "yeah just left." She says pointing down the hall.

"Get security to shut down the hospital, no one gets out, understand?" Jane yells over her shoulder.

The nurse shouts she understands already on the phone. Jane races off down the corridor she gets to the end and sees Korsak frost and Frankie racing towards her, "how'd you get here so fast?" She asks.

"We just got here five minutes before Maura rang, checking in on you." Frost says running with Jane.

"Frankie, Korsak go left he is wearing a uniform be careful I don't know if he's armed." Jane shouts as she and frost head left.

They run down a couple flights of stairs before they see anything. "Jane down there," frost calls pointing three flights down.

"Boston PD stop right there," Jane calls running down the stairs.

All they hear is a vicious laugh, bloody runs cold in Jane's veins something is familiar about that laugh. They run to the floor they saw the figure and find it leads to the parking garage they run out just in time to see a black pick screech around the corner, they chase but to no avail. They run into Frankie and Korsak.

"Son of a bitch," Jane yells. "Did anyone get a look at him?" She asks.

They all shake their head. "Naw Janie we didn't get close we heard you and frost in the radio and made our way over to you guys." Frankie says.

Jane nods frustrated. "I want two officers outside Colton's room at all times." Jane says, the other looks at Jane, "but Vince make sure they aren't in uniform the kid is terrified." Jane says.

Vince nods, "sure thing Janie, has he said anything yet?" He asks.

Jane shakes her head, "not a lot to help is keeps asking for his dad, and I haven't had to heart to tell him just hope his ma pulls through." Jane shakes her head softly, "did you find any family?" Jane asks hopefully.

Frost looks at Jane and shakes his head, "the mother is an only child both parents died when she was in college, the father had an older brother but he was killed in Afghanistan five years ago." Frost looks at Jane apologetically.

Jane nods her thanks and walks away knowing if this boy's mother doesn't pull through he will be put in foster care. She lets out a sigh and shakes her head to clear her thoughts. She can't think like that around him. His ma will pull through and they will move on and get past this together.

Jane arrives back at Colton's room and sees the doctor standing there, Jane's heart drops. "What is it doc?" She says bursting into the room.

The doctor turns startled, "we have just got his mother out of surgery, but it doesn't look good." He says lowering his voice. "Have we located any family yet?" He asks

Jane shakes her head, "now there isn't any doc." Jane says sadly.

He looks at Jane slightly shuffling his feet Jane looks up at him. "No don't even say it you aren't calling child protection, he isn't safe there that lunatic is still out there." Jane says fiercely.

The doctor holds up his hands in surrender, "I have no other choice detective he has nowhere else to go."

Jane steps over to Maura and Colton who is holding onto Maura's next so tight. "Please Jane don't let them take me away." He sobs.

Jane looks at him, "hey buddy I promised if keep you safe." She says and she turns back to the doctor, "I will take care of him."

The doctor scratches his neck, "I'm afraid we can't allow that." He says.

Jane looks furious, "that's total bull-," Jane is cut off.

Myself and Jane can take care of the boy until the suspect is caught he will be safe having one of the most successful homicide detectives looking after him and the chief medical examiner for the commonwealth of Massachusetts." Maura says in a strong confident voice.

Jane looks at her in awe, finding Maura even sexier when she pulls rank. "You would do that?" Jane asks her.

Maura nods, "yes Jane you made a promise to this little boy and I made a promise to you," Maura turns he attention to the doctor. "So you go find who it is I need to speak to, so this boy can go home and get some rest it has been a very long night." Maura says in the same confident and authoritative voice. Jane always wondered how she became chief ME and now she knows she isn't a push over.

Jane smiles at Maura as the doctor stutter and stumbles over his words he leaves the room with a nod to both women.

Jane smiles at Maura taking her face in her hands. "You are totally amazing; I am head over heels in l-"

"Jane does this mean I get to meet Jo and bass?" Colton asks tugging Jane's leg with a small smile on his face.

Jane looks away from Maura's stunned eyes. "Hopefully buddy hopefully."

An hour and a half later after much arguing from Maura and her pulling rank they are finally allowed to take Colton home to Maura's. They decide to let Colton sleep the rest of the night at the hospital.

When they are ready to leave Jane turns, "you will ring with any news on his ma?" Jane asks the doctor.

He nods, "of course detective Rizzoli." He says with a tight smile.

Jane and Maura gather Colton's things and take him home Jane carries him in one arm whilst holding Maura's hand with her other hand. Maura looks over at Jane and smiles.

* * *

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS, IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE SEQUEL PLEASE LET ME KNOW.**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER ALL**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Jane and Maura arrive home with Colton 2 hours later, after stopping off at the mall to pick up a few things. Colton fell asleep on the journey home Jane puts him down on the sofa, Maura covers him with a blanket. Jane looks up at Maura and smiles.

"I'll make us some dinner," Jane says walking into the kitchen.

Maura walks behind Jane and grabs her hand, "order food and come sit with me." Maura whispers pulling Jane's lips to hers.

Jane pulls Maura by her waist closer to her and moans into the delicate kiss from Maura. "Ok," she whispers when they pull apart.

Jane joins Maura a couple minutes later after she has ordered pizza for the three of them.

Jane sits next to Maura and takes her hand, she starts flicking through the TV she settles on an old replay of a six game. Jane remembers this game vaguely from a few years ago.

Maura absentmindedly plays with Jane's fingers. "You have amazing hands," she says softly to Jane.

Jane grins at Maura, "yeah they are amazing or at least that's what I've heard." Jane says with a wink.

Maura laughs softly and rolls her eyes, "I didn't mean it like that, I wouldn't know about your skills would I?" Maura says suggestively.

Jane growls and pins Maura to the sofa, "god I want you so bad." She whispers in Maura's ear.

Maura gasps at the tone of Jane's voice; she pulls Jane back so she can look in her eyes. "I want you too." She says her voice low and raspy.

Before they can take things further their attention is diverted to the door. "Damn pizza," Jane says getting up and stomping over to the door.

Jane walks back in with the pizzas, she indicates to Colton, "Should we wake him?" Jane asks.

Maura nods and walks over to Colton she sits down softly and gently strokes his hair, "hey sweetie time to wake up." Maura says softly.

Colton's little eyes flutter, he looks at Maura a little shocked at first then realisation sets in. "I can smell pizza," he says with a small smile.

"Damn right boy, now come tuck in," Jane calls from the kitchen island where she's sitting on a stool.

Maura laughs picking up Colton who is smiling at Jane. "Did you get a vegetable pizza?" He asks approaching in Maura's arms.

Jane looks and smiles. "Well see I didn't know what you liked so I ordered a few but Maura likes vegetable pizza so you can have as much of hers as you like." Jane says winking at Maura and smiling at Colton.

Colton looks at Maura, "do you not mind Maura?" He asks softly.

Maura shakes her head, "of course I don't mind I will just eat Jane's." Maura says.

Jane grabs her pizza out of Maura's reach Colton laughs so hard Maura and Jane look at him slightly shocked, understandably he hasn't had a reason to laugh much over the past two days.

"You both love each other a real lot." He takes a big bite of his pizza, "just like my mommy and daddy." Colton says tears in his eyes and sadness in his voice.

Maura and Jane look at him not knowing what to say they still haven't heard anything from the hospital on his mother yet, but they are taking no news as good news right now.

"Well I guess I can share," Jane says trying to lighten the mood.

Colton beams at Maura. "Me too," he says handing Maura a slice of pizza, Maura takes it with a smile.

They eat their dinner in silence Colton offering up conversation now and then.

Jane and Maura are completely entrapped by Colton's stories. "My favourite cartoon has to be sponge bob; I love him and think he's so funny, with all his crazy ideas." He says.

"Yeah I like Patrick myself," Jane says never really having an interest on kids TV but remembers something from watching it in passing.

Colton looks at Jane in surprise, "you like sponge bob?" He asks.

Jane nods, "tell you what buddy how about we see if any is on TV whilst Maura fills you a bath how about that?" Jane asks.

Colton nods enthusiastically he looks at Maura and smiles a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts, "I like lots of bubble bath is that ok?" He asks.

Maura smiles, "there is no other way to have a bath." She says laughing when Colton nods with agreement.

Jane and Colton are sitting on the sofa watching sponge bob both laughing away at it, Maura watches from the doorway completely breathless, she can see her life with Jane before her eyes.

Jane looks over at Maura and smiles, Maura's heart absolutely melts. "Baths ready," she calls she laughs when both Jane and Colton groan, they turn to give her the puppy dog eyes.

"Please Maura there is only five minutes left cab we watch it?" Colton asks.

As if that wasn't hard enough to say no too Jane starts, "yeah Maur please let us finish." Maura rolls her eyes and throws her arms up in defeat.

"Ok, ok." She says.

Jane and Colton smile triumphantly at each other.

Jane gets Colton's bed clothes ready whilst Maura bathes him. She smiles looking at the small slippers and pyjamas, they have dinosaurs on she also puts the stuffed toy he picked out from the store on the way home and puts it on the bed in the guest room. She smiles when she turns on the little night light he insisted on.

She walks into the bathroom where Maura and Colton are, "hey Colton I'm gonna have a crazy guess and ask if you like dinosaurs?" Jane asks Maura playfully slaps her arm.

Colton not understanding sarcasm smiles broadly at Jane. "Yes I love them my daddy plays dino rush with me. He pretended to be a big dinosaur and chases me around the house." He says smiling at the memory.

Jane smiles at him it's a little forced "come on buddy best get out before you get all wrinkly." Jane says handing a big fluffy towel to Maura.

Maia dries and dresses Colton he sits down with some of the toys and books Maura bought him. "Hey Maura can you do puzzles?" He asks.

Maura sits down next to him, "you bet I can I used to do puzzles all the time when I was young." She says Colton looks at her in wander. Jane laughs watching him knowing that she had that same effect on Jane.

Maura sits doing puzzle after puzzle with Colton for about forty five minutes before his attention is turned to the books he picked up, "I like this one read to me when I go to bed." He says and if on cue he lets out a little yawn.

Maura stands up and holds it her hand, "well come on let's gets you settled into bed." Maura says Colton stands up and takes Maura's hand.

He turns to Jane and holds out his other hand; Jane jumps up and takes a hold.

Maura walks down the hallway to the guest room set up for Colton, "this will be your room. But we will leave the door open for you." She says she walks further down the hall until she gets to her room, "and this is where me and Jane will be, if you need us at all through the night then come straight here."

Colton looks a little scared. "What if the baddie comes again?" He asks.

Jane crouches down to his level, "I have my team of goodies outside they will be here all night, no one is going to get in, I promise you that buddy" Jane says her hands on his arms.

He looks right into Jane's eyes as if testing to see if she's telling the truth after a minute he wraps his little arms around her neck. "I believe you, you's are my goodies Jane and Maura." He says softly.

Maura helps him brush his teeth then gets him settles into bed she climbs on to the bed on top of the covers next to him. And she pulls the book he picked up from the living room. 'Goodnight moon'.

As Maura starts to read it Jane hears her phone ringing from the living room she picks it up and sees Frost's caller ID.

"Frost," she says.

_"Hey Jane how's Colton?" He asks._

"He's doing ok, any news?" She asks

_Frost is silent for a moment, "erm... Jane his mom was just pronounced." Frost says in a broken voice.  
_  
Jane has to grip the kitchen island. She gasps, "he is all alone now." She whispers.

_"I'm sorry Jane I really am. Look you get some sleep tonight and we will figure out a plan tomorrow me and Korsak are going back to the precinct to see if we can find anything else out." He says._

"Thanks Frost, call if you find out any more information." She says.

_"Sure thing bye Jane," He says._

Jane hangs up she composes herself before walking down the hallway, she sees Maura coming out of Colton's room pulling the door slightly.

She turns to Jane her face dropping when she sees Jane's face, "Jane?" She asks.

Jane looks past Maura, "she didn't make it." Jane says her voice thick.

Maura tries unsuccessfully to hold in her sob. "Oh no," she says.

Jane walks over to her and pulls her close. "Maura," she says roughly. Maura looks up into Jane's eyes shocked by how intense Jane's voice sounds, "I love you." She says softly stroking Maura's face.

Maura feels a tear slip from her face, "I love you t-" she doesn't get to finish Jane pulls her roughly to her and kisses her she backs Maura up against the wall and kisses down her neck and across her shoulders.

Jane knows she wants to be with Maura for as long as Maura will have her and she decides tonight she is going to show her how much she truly does love her.

She wraps her hand in Maura blonde locks, "Maura," she breaths out.

Maura nods and takes Jane's hand and walks backward down the hall to her room never taking her eyes off Jane's. Jane kisses Maura passionately pushing her against the wall as she does, Maura raises her arms and Jane takes the hint straight away she pulls off Maura's long sleeved t-shirt up over her head, she turns her and Maura around and starts walking her across the room to Maura's bed. Her hands starting to explore the newly exposed skin. Both Jane and Maura moan into each other's mouths at the feeling.

Maura slowly unbuttons Jane's shirt, with gentle yet confident hands, and pulls it off Jane's shoulders her hands running over Jane's firm abs. "Gosh Jane you are so beautiful," Maura breathes.

Jane blushes but looks deeply in Maura's eyes. "I'm so lucky to have you," Jane says her voice full of the emotion she's feeling.

Jane walks Maura the now short distance over to the bed and gently lowers her when she feels Maura's legs hit the bed, Jane leans over and kisses her before straddling her legs. Jane undoes the clasp on Maura's bra before letting it floor off her shoulders Jane leans back to remove her bra and looks down at Maura's chest, a smile across her face.

She licks her lips and looks into Maura's eyes, hers slightly darker than before just as Maura's are. Jane softly pushes Maura back so she is lying flat on her back, she bends over and kisses her way to Maura's breasts she takes one hardened nipple in her mouth and gently starts to tug it and flicking it with her tongue whilst her hand works on her other breast.

Maura moans and rolls her hips up to Jane, after several minutes Jane decides to continue her journey down Maura's body her hands trailing only a second after her mouth. Maura's breathing is coming out in deep pants, gentle little groans coming from the back of her throat. These noises are turning Jane on more and more.

She stops when she gets to Maura's jeans. She looks up at Maura who locks eyes with Jane, Maura whose breathing heavily gives a small nod, and she gently winds her hands in Jane's dark waves.

Jane struggles with shaken hands to undo the button, Maura moves her hands and puts her hands over Jane's and smiles softly, "here let me help," Maura says softly. Jane moves her hands so Maura can undo the button then she raises her lower half off the bed so Jane can remove her pants. Jane smiles at her and kisses just below Maura's belly button which makes her grind her hips towards Jane and moan.

Jane kisses down Maura's waist and over her underwear, before she continues kissing down one of Maura's leg as she remove her jeans and underwear and kisses up her other leg on her return journey, she stops when she gets to Maura's centre she lets out a throaty moan when she sees how much she wants her, her mouth waters when she smells Maura's arousal "oh my god Maur you smell so good it's intoxicating." Jane says lowering her herself completely between Maura's legs.

Maura moans, "Oh my god Jane," she breathes out, and involuntary raises her hips up towards Jane's mouth after feeling Jane's hot breath on her dripping core. Jane lets out a throaty laugh and dips her head lower until her tongue runs through Maura's wet folds; she takes one long swipe, "mmmm" Jane moans as she tastes Maura for the first time, she doesn't disappoint one bit, Maura lets out a small gasp of pleasure when Jane starts to work on her swollen clit, and devouring her soaking wet centre.

Jane continues pleasuring Maura running her tongue through her wetness and circling her throbbing clit, Jane can feel her getting closer to her release Jane increases her tempo just slightly and Maura starts to move against Jane faster, somewhere throughout she has been gripping one of Jane's hands whilst her other stayed tangled in her hair, she releases her hand and winds this hand also in her hair and starts pulling Jane a little closer to her. Jane can't help but moan at the feeling of Maura's hands pushing on the back of her head trying to get her closer.

Jane flicks her tongue over Maura's clit a few more times before Maura's body tenses with her release, Maura moans and whimpers throughout her release after a moment or two her hand which was tightly gripping Jane's hair loosen, and her body relaxes when she starts to come back down.

The way she moans Jane's name when she is coming is the sexiest thing Jane has ever heard in her life.

Jane starts to move up Maura's body her mouth and lower face covered in Maura's juices she goes to kiss Maura's stomach on her journey up to kiss Maura. But Maura stops her, Jane looks a little confused but continues to crawl up Maura's body. She brings her hand towards her face when Maura pulls her hand down to her face and kisses Jane's palm, Jane sighs at the sensation she has never allowed that kind of contact with her hands since before him. She doesn't get time to enjoy the kiss on her hand as Maura pulls her face to her and kissing her deeply, then runs her tongue across Jane's lips gently biting and sucking, Jane almost comes when she hears Maura moan when she tastes herself on Jane's mouth.

Jane growls and pulls Maura close to her, "my god Maur." She says her voice deeper with her arousal. "Are you trying to kill me?" Jane whispers.

Maura grins at Jane and flips them over and starts to kiss her neck and gently bites and sucks on Jane's earlobe, Jane can't hold in her gasp of pure and utter pleasure, Maura starts to slowly works her hand down Jane's stomach swiftly undoing the button on Jane's jeans, she looks at Jane and gives her a seductive little wink. Jane grabs her face and kisses her deeply her tongue exploring Maura's mouth, just as Jane feels Maura slip her hand lower she hears Maura let out a moan when she feels how wet Jane is.

She looks at Jane lovingly, "Is this ok?" Maura asks after seeing the look of fear in Jane's eyes. Jane nods a little unconvincingly. "I can stop if you want me to." Maura says starting to pull her hand out of Jane's underwear.

Jane shakes her head, "I want it to be you that was the last person to touch me," she says her voice thick, "I want to be rid of him for good and this is the last thing he claims." Jane says in a hushed voice pushing Maura hand slowly back between her legs, she lets out a small moan at the feeling of Maura's fingers against her.

Maura looks at her then leans down to take Jane's bottom lip between her teeth, Maura's breathe catches when she starts to gently stroke through Jane's wetness never having felt anything amazing in all her life, she leans down and kisses Jane deeply. "No one else will touch you but me Jane; I love you I always have and I always will, that will never change, you are mine and I am yours." Maura says her voice full of truth and honesty.

She slowly trails her fingers lower until she gets to Jane's opening she looks Jane in the eyes and Jane nods a tear slowly falling down her cheek. Maura slowly inserts two fingers into Jane's dripping centre. Jane moans and her body arches up into Maura's hand at the sensation of being filled, she has never felt anything as amazing as Maura's fingers inside of her. She gently grips Maura's shoulder as she slowly works her fingers inside of Jane, she starts off gently thrusting at a slow pace, her eyes never leaving Jane's, and she lets Jane control the pace. After a couple of minutes Jane pulls Maura down to her and kisses her, "Maura faster please." She begs quietly.

Maura smiles at Jane and happy to agree picks up the pace; Jane's meeting Maura's fingers thrust for thrust Maura can feel Jane's walls start to tighten around her fingers. Maura looks at Jane and sees fear etched on her face. And she must understand how conflicting this is for Jane, "I have you baby I promise." Maura says, kissing Jane lovingly, "let go beautiful, I have you." Maura whispers.

Maura pulls back and Jane looks at Maura tears in her eyes she has never felt so vulnerable in her life, but at the same time never felt more loved. She pulls Maura's mouth to hers and she quietly lets go around Maura's fingers, pulling Maura deeper inside of her when her walls tighten, she lets out a deep throaty moan in Maura's mouth just as Maura littles out her own moan of pleasure, after a few moment she finally pulls her mouth away from Maura's and whispers, "oh my god." She says completely out of breath. Maura looks up and smiles shyly at Jane.

Jane smiles back at Maura, "you sure you've never done that before?" Jane asks playfully.

Maura laughs a sexy as hell throaty laugh, she shakes her head. "But I definitely want to do it again," she says softly looking Jane lovingly in the eyes. "But only with you." She says as an afterthought.

Jane can't help but laugh at how cute Maura can be, "I really love you Maura." She says her voice laced with unsaid emotion.

Maura rests her head on Jane's chest listening to her heart beat, "I love you too Jane so very much." They lay there in silence for about an hour, both completely satisfied and happy.

Maura is the first who moves, "I'm going to take a shower." She says walking completely naked over to the bathroom. Jane watches her with a smile as she's so sure of her body Jane thinks.

Maura puts her head around the door, "I believe that was a between the lines invite." She says seductively then disappears from sight, Jane jumps out of bed disposing of her jeans and underwear as she approaches the bathroom. She walks into Maura standing under the water her back to Jane.

Jane slowly walks over and puts her hands around her waist and kissing her neck. "You are one amazing woman," Jane whispers.

* * *

**REVIEW PEOPLE ;-)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N - HERE IS YOUR NEXT INSTALLMENT. I AM WORKING ON A LITTLE SIDE PIECE ROUGHLY 3 OR 4 CHAPTERS FIRST SHOULD BE UP IN A COUPLE OF DAYS.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Maura has been up for a little over an hour, she has done her morning workout she has showered and dressed and she is about to make breakfast after she has feed bass and Jo.

Thirty minutes later Maura has just washes her breakfast dishes she grabs her cup of coffee and decides to check on her sleeping guests.

She walks into her room and sees Jane laying on her side her back to Maura, Maura smiles and walks around the bed so she can see the spectacular sight. She isn't disappointed one bit lying tucked up into Jane is a lightly snoring Colton the sight before her takes her breath away.

Maura quickly walks out of her room and into her study she opens one of the drawers and pulls out a camera she walks quietly back into her room and around to where Jane and Colton are lying snuggled together and snaps a picture unable to resist.

"Hey," Jane says sleepily her hand shielding her face from the flash, Colton didn't budge an inch.

Maura smiles and leans down to kiss Jane's forehead. "Good morning beautiful," she whispers.

Even in the dull light Maura can see Jane blush which makes her smile more, "morning baby." Jane says her voice thick with sleep.

Maura raises her brow, "baby?" She asks.

Jane chuckles softly, "sorry you don't like pet names?" She asks playfully.

Maura thinks for a second before smiling, "normally no but with you I do." She says smiling taking hold of Jane's hand.

Jane smiles she looks down at Colton sleeping snuggles into her. "What time did he wake up?" Jane asks.

Maura sits carefully on the edge of the bed and strokes Colton's hair, "he woke just after 3 am." Maura says.

Jane nods, "I was so tired I didn't even notice the time." She smirks at Maura.

Maura gives Jane a proud grin back. "I wonder what made you so tired." She says playfully.

Jane laughs lightly, "well how about tonight I remind you." She says her voice full of false threat.

Maura stands and starts to walk out the room, "is that a promise?" She asks.

Jane laughs at her retreating figure. "You bet," she whispers.

Maura starts breakfast for Jane and Colton knowing he will wake up once Jane gets out of bed, and sure enough fifteen minutes later both Jane and Colton are sitting at the kitchen island empty plates in front of them looking expectantly at Maura.

Maura laughs as she brings over the pancakes and bacon she has made. "I take it you are both hungry?" She asks.

Jane and Colton just nod helping themselves to the food in front of them.

Maura leaves them to eat while she prepares Colton's clothes for the day her heart feels heavy at the thought of telling him his whole family aren't coming back, she sits on the edge of the bed and starts to cry.

After about ten minutes Maura hears Jane, "hey buddy you go find your dinosaur so you can take it with us today." She says softly walking into the room.

Jane pulls Maura to her, "hey shh, shh." She soothes in Maura's ear.

Maura looks up. "I'm sorry," Maura sobs out.

Maura feels Jane shake her head, "don't be sorry I am dreading today too baby." Jane says her voice strained.

Maura sits up and wipes her eyes, "what will happen to him?" She asks.

Jane thinks for a moment, "I don't know." Jane says thinking for a moment, " but I am going to try and keep him here at least until we catch the son of a bitch." Jane says. "And then we will have to see," Jane says sadness evident in her voice.

Maura can't bear the thought of him going into the system but she knows she can't force this kind of commitment on to Jane.

An hour later Jane straps Colton into the back seat of Maura's car, whilst Maura sits in the passenger's seat. "Where are we going?" He asks quietly.

Maura and Jane share a look, "we have to talk to some people at the hospital." Maura says trying to keep it vague.

His eyes light up, "is my mommy and daddy there?" He asks sounding hopeful.

Maura's voice catches as she tries to speak, Jane reaches over a grabs her hand and gently squeezes it. "We will talk about it at the hospital buddy," Jane says softly.

Colton nods his head a little sad about not seeing his family yet.

They walk into the hospital each holding one of Colton's hands, "what a beautiful family." Says an elderly lady to what looks like her husband. He looks up and smiles at Colton, Colton beams back. This makes Maura smile he is such a sweet boy he doesn't deserve the pain that is coming.

Maura looks up at Jane and sees a small smile on her face from the elderly ladies comment.

They head to see Dr White, Maura sees Frankie and another officer whose name she can't recall sitting in the waiting room keeping an eye on things. Frankie smile kindly at Maura and she smiles a small smile back.

Maura sits down with Colton who pulls out a book he brought with him for Maura to look through with him whilst Jane notifies the doctor that they are here.

Ten minutes later Dr White calls Jane and Maura into his office, Colton lifts his arms for Jane to carry him, Maura sees Jane instantly go into detective mode when she walks into the doctor's office.

Colton begins to cry and cling harder onto Jane reaching one hand to Maura when he sees the woman from CPS, sitting in the room.

"Please Mrs... lady don't take... me away from... my goodies until... my mommy and, and daddy are better." He begs between sobs.

She looks at Jane and Maura and they shake their heads indicating they haven't told him yet.

She leans forward, "hello Colton my name is Debbie, can we have a talk about your family?" Colton looks into Debbie's eyes as she starts to talk but grips Jane and Maura's hand tighter and nods his little head.

Maura and Jane share a quick sad glance, and Debbie takes a deep breath. "I am very sorry to tell you but your mommy and daddy did not make it." She says softly.

Colton looks confused, "Jane what does Mrs Lady mean?" He asks confused.

Jane looks at Maura then at Colton; Maura can see Jane doesn't know what to say.

Maura leans forward and kisses Colton's hand, "what Debbie is trying to tell you Colton is that your mommy and daddy have had to go with your sister, to heaven." She says softly.

It takes Colton a moment to understand what Maura has said he looks at Jane and shakes his head, "no, no, no Jane please not my mommy and daddy too," he cuts off crying. "They was all I had in the whole world." He says crying heavily and noisily into Jane's chest.

Maura has a tough time keeping all her tears back she doesn't know how Jane can sit there and not break down with him.

"I want my mommy," Colton screams.

Maura reaches for Colton who jumps on her knee and buries his face into her neck. "Please Maura I want my mommy," he says.

She looks at Dr White hoping he understands her look, he must because he nods.

Maura looks back at Colton, "I can take you to say goodbye to your mommy." Maura's voice gets strained from trying not to cry, Colton looks up hopefully. "But she won't be able to say it back ok, or wake up." Maura says softly.

Colton nods into her shoulder, "and then I get to go home with you and Jane?" He asks his voice sounding a little hopeful even dealing with all this sadness.

Maura sees Jane look at Debbie, Jane and Debbie are staring at each other as if having a silent conversation, "I am going to have to check in every other day, and one of you will always have to be with him." She says looking at both of them.

Maura and Jane both nod, "I can take time away from work whilst Jane works the case." Maura says.

Jane looks at her slightly awed, "you would do that?" She asks surprise in her voice.

"Anytime," she whispers squeezing Jane's hand. "Besides I can still do a lot of it from home. It is after all more paper work than anything else." Maura says with a small smile

Jane and Maura stand up to leave the room, "once this case is dealt with we will have to," she stops whilst she considers her next word. "Re-evaluate." She says.

Jane and Maura look at her surprised but knowing what she means, there may be a possibility that Colton can stay with them. They will have to have this conversation, and soon.

Jane nods, whilst Maura shakes her hand, "thank you Debbie. You have my number call me with your schedule as to when you will be calling in." Maura says with a smile.

"I will Maura, goodbye," she says smiling softly, "goodbye Colton," she says.

He lifts his head from Maura's neck and gives a sad little smile.

Maura and Jane walk hand in hand down to the room Colton's mother is laid to rest in. Jane stops abruptly, Maura turns to look at her, "I'm gonna wait outside Maur," Jane says and doesn't offer up any kind of explanation.

Maura nods understandingly but so wishes Jane would come in with them. She turns to open the door holding on to Colton's hand.

Colton looks around and spots his mother lying in the hospital bed in the middle of the room. "Mommy," he screams running into the room, Maura runs to catch up.

He turns to Maura when he touches his mother's hand. "She needs another blankie Maura she is so cold." He says Maura's heart breaks for this amazing little boy; she doesn't trust her voice much.

She nods her head and clears her throat, "I will tell the doctors." She says

He nods his head and turns back to his mother, he just looks at her as if willing her to wake up.

Maura leans forward, "remember what I said, she can't wake up but I bet she can hear you tell her one last story." She whispers.

Colton looks into Maura's eyes and nods; he looks back at his mother with a determined little look, then he spends the next hour telling her all about his day and night with Jane and Maura. Maura can't help the silent tears streaming down her face she really wishes Jane was her with her.

It's as if Jane heard her thoughts, not a moment later Jane is there holding on to Maura's hand tightly. Maura squeezes Jane's hand back not wanting to look at her knowing how hard she is working to stay strong in front of Colton, she wishes she could be the same.

A doctor comes in fifteen minutes later and tells them it's time to leave, Colton looks heartbroken. He shakes his head as if to find the right words. "Please just one more minute Mr?" He asks, "I haven't said goodnight to my mommy it's going to be her last bedtime before she meets my daddy and sister in heaven." He says.

Maura feels Jane's hand shake; Maura doesn't look at Jane but she squeezes to let her know its ok to let it out.

The doctor clears his throat several times unsuccessfully clearing it in the end he nods and walks out of the room leaving the four of them alone.

Colton climbs back up next to his mother, "goodnight mommy watch the bed bugs don't bite, tell daddy and Harley I love them and miss them, and I miss you too mommy." He says tears falling down his face. "If you can ever come back to see me I will be with Jane and Maura they are goodies and I really like them, but I promise I will never forget you all." He leans forward to kiss her cheek. "Love you all the moon and back." He whispers, turning his attention to Maura.

She tries to smile at him but can't. "Hey buddy that was amazing, your mommy and daddy and sister will be so proud of you." Jane says picking him up.

Colton squeezes Jane's neck, "I don't want this to be then end Jane." Colton sobs.

Jane rubs his back, "I know buddy, I know but you will never forget them they will be with you forever in your heart." Jane says, it's clear to Maura she is fighting really hard to keep her voice under control.

They walk down the corridor, Jane stops as they walk past the doctor who came into the room, "hey doc," Jane says popping her head in the doctor's office he looks up, "Colton said his mommy is cold you can give her an extra blanket now." She says with a nod hoping he gets her meaning. He nods softly to Jane and Maura, and gives them a small smile.

They walk out of the hospital and sit in the car for a few minutes, "is there anything you want to do buddy?" Jane asks

Colton thinks for a second his eyes red from crying and breathing coming out in little sobs. "Can I have ice-cream it always makes me feel a little bit better?" He asks quietly.

Jane and Maura look at each other and share a small smile. "Sure thing, let's go." Jane says trying to sound upbeat for Colton.

Jane takes Maura and Colton to a small diner next to Jane's apartment. "They do the best mint chocolate chip ice-cream here," Jane says.

Colton's looks thoughtfully at her, "what about chocolate?" He asks.

Jane laughs, "That two buddy," she says ruffling his hair.

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU HAVE A SPARE MOMENT.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N - THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS, SORRY IF IT WAS TO UPSETTING FOR ANYONE. BUT ON A PLUS I THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE YOU ALL ANOTHER CHAPTER QUICKLY, I ADMIT THE LAST ONE WAS HARD READING, I TOOK IT FROM A PERSONAL EXPERIENCE I WENT THROUGH AND CHANGED IT FOR A SMALL CHILD.**

**I KNOW THE STORY IS GOING TO GO A LITTLE OFF THE CORRECT TRACK BUT THIS IS MY FIC AND THIS IS HOW I WANT THE STORY TO GO AND I HOPE EVERYONE WILL BE HAPPY AND LIKE IT.**

**ANYWAY ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER - **

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Maura goes and finds a table with Colton whilst Jane gets their ice-cream order. Colton sits next to Maura and is holding onto her hand so tight Maura's hand is starting to go numb but she doesn't ask him to let go, she just lets him have a moment to himself, knowing he needs his time to grieve and heal.

He looks over at Jane then looks at Maura, "I need to have a new family to take care of me cause I'm still little," He thinks for a second. "I can't tie my shoes yet or make me dinners, will you and Jane been my falling?" He asks his voice full of hope.

Maura's heart sinks. "I don't know what will happen Colton, there might be family already out there who are ready to take you." She says looking at him already regretting her choice of words, she could kick herself she is never any good when she is thrust into an emotional situation.

He stares at her his eyes wide then looks over at Jane who's making her way over, Jane rushes when she sees the look of panic in his face.

"What's up bud?" She asks sitting on his other side.

He looks at Jane and with his free hand grabs Jane's hand, "Jane please be my family, I don't want to be alone." He begs his voice all broken.

Jane looks stunned at him then looks at Maura.

Maura feels terrible, she gives Jane a little shrug as an apology, "I don't know what to say, I can't make a promise that I may not be able to keep, I am so sorry but I don't want to hurt him more in the long run." She whispers trying to explain herself.

Jane nods she understands completely, "hey Colton you listen to me, you are going to stay with me and Maura until I catch the bad guy then after that we will have to talk to Debbie. She will tell is what happens from there, we might not be able to keep you another family who need an amazing little boy might get to be your family." She looks at him and gently wipes away his tears.

He nods to her, "ok Jane, we will see." He wipes his little eyes and looks at Maura. "Thank you both, and thanks for my ice-cream," he smiles softly.

Jane and Maura laugh, they eat their ice-cream in silence, Maura and Jane keep glancing at each other both knowing they will have to have 'the talk', "tonight?" Maura whispers.

Jane nods and gives Maura a smile her eyes darkening slightly; Maura lets out a little gasp and blushes slightly.

Colton looks up shocked, "Maura what's wrong?" Colton asks innocently, Jane chuckles softly.

Maura clears her throat, "nothing sweet heart I was just thinking we have no groceries in for dinner tonight." She stumbles over her words slightly.

Maura gives Jane a stern look which only makes her grin more.

Colton shrugs, "Well we could always get pizza again." He says hopefully.

Jane laughs, "We could buddy but I am going to cook for us tonight, how about we get pizza tomorrow?" She asks him.

Colton looks up and nods enthusiastically. They finish off eating their ice-cream in a comfortable silence.

An hour and a half later they arrive at Maura's, after Jane had to pick up some things from her apartment for work. They also stop off to pick up some groceries Jane has decided to make dinner for the three of them tonight.

Maura is slightly sceptical neither has cooked for the other since they have been together, they have always been too tired to actually cook a full meal, or there has never been enough time what with both of their jobs.

Jane gets to work in the kitchen whilst Colton decides to go for a lie down. Maura goes and tucks him in she kisses his forehead, "we will be in the kitchen or living room whenever you're ready for dinner." She says softly.

Colton nods, Maura stands up and walks to the door. "Maura," a little voice whispers. She spins round and heads back towards Colton when she hears the tears in his voice, "can I have one more hug before you leave?" He asks.

Maura fights the urge to cry and gives him a tight hug, "thank you." He whispers, Maura smiles not trusting her voice, she turns on his dinosaur night light and leaves him to sleep or think about his family he just needs this time to be alone.

She walks into the kitchen to see if Jane needs any help, "cut these." Jane says pointing to the vegetables.

Maura sets to work, "do you think he will be ok?" Jane asks after a few minutes silence.

Maura considers her words for a moment. "I think in time he will be, but right now he is very lost." Maura says her voice struggling towards the end.

Jane walks over to Maura and wraps her hands around her waist, "hey we will help him anyway we can with whatever he needs, whenever he needs it." Jane says leaning her head against Maura's.

Maura sighs at the contact, "I love you so much." She says looking deeply into Jane's eyes.

James eyes light up when she smiles at Maura. "I feel like I will never tire of hearing you say that," Jane says.

Maura pulls Jane's lips to hers and gives her a quick passionate kiss. "Good because I don't plan on tire saying it," she says pulling apart.

Jane smiles at Maura and pulls her face to hers and kisses her a little rougher than before, she backs Maura up against the counter and slowly runs her hands around Maura's body until she gets to the zip at the back of her dress.

She pulls back to look at Maura as she slowly starts to unzip her, Maura loves looking at Jane all the time but when she is turned on she gets this whole other look which is sexy as hell.

Maura slowly works her hands down Jane's firm stomach until she gets to the bottom of her t-shirt and slowly starts to lift it up, she leans into kiss Jane as she slowly pulls the t-shirt up and off her body. They pull away when Maura needs to pull the t-shirt over Jane's head.

As soon as the shirt is tossed a side Jane pulls Maura close to her again and finishes pushing Maura's dress from her body, once Maura is standing in only her underwear Jane lifts her on to the counter. Maura moans and wraps her legs around Jane's middle.

Jane moans when she feels the heat from Maura's centre on her stomach. "God Maur you are so sexy," Jane rasps.

Maura looks into Jane's eyes and smiles. "Jane I want to feel you inside of me." She says her voice filled with arousal. "Now." She says and grinds herself against Jane.

Jane moans deeply, and starts to kiss and bite Maura's neck hearing her moan and writhe against her when she gets to a particular sensitive part. Jane trails her hand down Maura's stomach and slips her hand inside her underwear, "oh my god, you are so wet baby." She whispers in Maura's ear before gently biting on her earlobe as she starts to push two fingers inside of her tight core, Maura moans and starts to push against Jane's hand.

Jane starts to go at a steady pace thrusting into Maura, Maura is moaning and sighing with each thrust Jane feels Maura start to tighten.

"Janie? Janie?" Angela calls from outside Maura's house pounding on the door.

"Shit," Jane says quickly pulling her hand out if Maura's underwear.

Maura winches slightly from the abrupt withdrawal of Jane's fingers, Jane quickly kisses her, "sorry," she whispers quickly fastening her pants and pulling on her t-shirt.

Maura instantly blushes. "Is that your mother?" Maura asks shocked taking her offered dress from Jane.

Jane nods, "I have no idea how she found out about me being here, Frankie must have told her about Colton." Jane says.

Maura looks at Jane, "you mean you haven't told her?" Maura asks.

Jane shakes her head as she runs off to open door. "Hey ma," Maura hears Jane say as she quickly fastens her dress, she nervously runs her hands down her body to rid a couple of crinkles from her dress to no avail, as decides to comb her fingers through her hair knowing it will be all tousled from Jane running her hands through it, and she knows her cheeks are still slightly flushed but nothing she can do about it now, she hears Jane and Angela approaching.

"I heard you have taken in a little boy," she says excitement in her voice.

Maura hears Jane sigh, "Jesus ma the boy has just lost his whole family, he is not ready for this yet." Jane says sounding closer to Maura with each word.

Jane and Angela walk into Maura's line of sight only a second later. "Hello Maura sweetie," Angela says warmly to Maura.

Maura smiles a slight blush creeping up her cheeks when she notices Jane t-shirt is on inside out and back to front.

"Hello Angela, it's lovely to see you again," Maura says kindly.

"You dress in the dark Janie?" Angela asks.

Jane looks down and smiles, "na I was just getting ready for a shower." Jane says quickly Angela nods. Maura flushes again lucky she didn't answer as she can't lie.

Angela looks around the room searching, "well where is he?" She asks a little frustrated.

Jane rolls her eyes, "ma he is sleeping, honestly don't come on to strong he is real fragile at the minute, I won't let you anywhere near him if you are going to act all crazy." She says begging with her voice.

Angela looks at Jane and nods, "Frankie told me about his family I just wanted you to know I am here if you need me." She says and Jane smiles warmly at her mother. "But I don't understand why you have to look after him here, what was wrong with your apartment or even my place?" She asks a little confused but also sadness in her voice.

Maura is unsure of what to say to Angela, so Jane jumps in to answer, "well Colton took an instant like to me and trusted me straight away and the only other person he would trust was Maur, I mean Maura so it was decided to bring him here where he is cared for by two people who have his best interests at heart." Jane explains. "And also Maura has a spare room," Jane adds.

Angela nods as if she understands then she looks at them a little confused, "you only have one spare room Maura, so where do you sleep Janie?" She asks.

Jane gets tongue tied not realising her mother would come to that conclusion, "I also have a guest house." Maura says indicating out the back, she doesn't say Jane slept there but she didn't say she slept in her bed either so technically it's not a lie.

Angela nods again, "oh I see." She walks into the kitchen and Maura begins to panic, and runs her hands down her hands dress again.

Jane winks a Maura and shakes her head at her, more telling her she looks fine more than anything, or at least Maura hopes that is what she means. She smiles back at Jane.

Angela pulls Maura's attention away from Jane missing the look that passed between them seconds earlier. "You cooking lasagne?" She asks looking at Maura.

Maura shakes her head, "no unfortunately I am not really much of a cook." She says.

Angela looks thoughtful, "well I bet there is other things your good at." She says.

Jane stands up tall, "Oh yeah she is ma," Jane says proudly.

It's an innocent comment but Maura blushes anyway, once Jane has realised what she has said and how it could come across she blushes too.

Angela not seeming to understand the comment fully nods, "well Janie will make some man happy one day she is a fantastic cook, she just needs to hurry she isn't getting any younger." Angela says lightly tapping Jane's cheek.

Maura sees anger flare in Jane's eyes, "I think it is great that Jane hasn't settled for anyone and that she is taking her time to settle down, a lot of women are age are getting divorced because they jumped into marriage to fast." Maura says hoping to calm Jane some.

Angela thinks over what Maura has said, "well I guess that's true, divorce is a little frowned on by the church hunnie," she says quietly to Jane.

"Ok ma your marriage was so great tell me how did that end up?" Jane snarls.

Angela looks stunned at Jane. "Janie don't talk to me like that I am your mother," she says sternly.

Jane raises her eyebrows and starts to laugh, "oh yeah ma is that so?" She says.

But before anyone can say anymore a little voice interrupts them, "Jane is you being alright?" Colton asks a little nervously.

Jane spins around to face him and opens her arms he goes running over to Jane and leaps into her arms, "yeah buddy am ok, hey Colton come here," she says walking over to Angela. "This is my ma, her name is Angela." She says pointing to her mother.

Maura smiles to herself when she sees how much Colton can calm Jane and so fast, He smiles at Jane, "Your ma is really loud like you Jane." All three of them laugh at Colton's comment. "Jane?" Colton asks still nervous, Jane looks at him. "Is she a goodie too then?" He asks.

Jane looks at her mother then back to Colton, "well yeah she a goodie after all she's my ma." Jane says lightly.

Colton nods his head and then looks to Angela, "it's nice to meet you Mrs Jane's ma," he says quietly.

Angela gives him a little laugh, "you call me Angela, my little angel cake." She says.

Colton beams at her, and then he turns to Maura, "is your ma quiet like you?" He asks Maura.

Maura thinks for a second, "Yes I guess you could say we have that in common." Maura says stiffly.

Jane looks at Maura a little shocked by the tone she had when speaking about her mother, they never really have spoken about Maura's family much.

"I am hoping Mrs Angela that my new family can be Jane and Maura," he says quietly looking at her, "I used to have a mommy, daddy and a big sister but a bad man hurt them and they have to go to heaven." He says sadly.

Angela puts her hand on her heart, "oh my little angel, you will be ok one day, you are strong and my Janie is a good person too" she says.

He nods his little head, "I never wanted a new family I love my family, but if I have to have one the. I would be happy with having Jane and Maura as my mommies," he says innocently.

Angela looks shocked at Colton, "two mommies, you can't have two mommies sweet heart" She says.

Colton nods his head Maura moves over to take a hold of him as Jane turns to stone her face draining of all colour. "yes I can they loves each other a real lot, my daddy always said you can have nothing in the world but as long as you've gots love you'll be happy," he says smiling at Maura and Jane.

Maura and Jane look at each a grin taking a step towards each other.

Angela looks at Jane with tears in her eyes, "he means you love each other a lot like friends?" She asks her tone flat.

Maura looks at Jane not knowing what she will say, Jane slowly lifts her head to look at her mother she softly shakes her head, "no ma he means we love each other like a couple in love, love each other." She says her voice confident and clear.

Angela flinches Jane looks at Maura and indicates she leave the room with Colton, "come on little man let's see if I can find some old jigsaws from when I was little." Maura says and she walks out of the room not wanting to leave Jane alone but also not wanting Colton to have to witness what may come next.

He looks terrified when he looks at Maura, "did I say something wrong?" He asks.

Maura shakes her head, "no you did not Jane is just going to chat to her mother about a couple of things then she will be back."

Angela looks at Jane furiously, "you better be pulling a prank on my Jane Clementine Rizzoli." She says her voice full of anger.

Jane stands up tall shoulders back, "no ma am not, I am so in love with Maura and we are a couple." She says looking her mother square in the eye.

Angela breathes out heavily, "over my dead body." She bellows.

Jane instantly gets frustrated at her mother, so she shrugs, "I would much rather you be happy ma, but if that's how you want it fine." She says she knew this day would come and would be hard to face.

Angela looks at Jane, "is it because of him, did he" Jane cuts her off with a wave of her hand.

"Ma no, I have always been this way, you know deep down but you just chose to ignore it, and I never wanted to hurt you." Jane takes a deep breathe. "But I have found someone really special who I want to share my life with all the good and bad to come from it, I want to love Maura for the rest of my life, and by some miracle she feels the same way ma." Jane can't help but smile when she thinks about spending her life with Maura. "And I would really love for you to be a part of our life ma," she says hopefully.

Angela backs away from Jane. "Never Jane it's wrong, it, it's not natural." She says disgust in her voice that cuts Jane like a knife.

Jane instantly gets defensive, "then leave ma." She says simply.

Angela looks as if she has been hit in the face, "I am your family you can't choose that lifestyle over family," Angela protests.

Jane shakes her head, "no ma Maura is my family not my lifestyle and if you don't want to be a part of that, then that is your choice." Jane says following her mother who is storming to the door, "if you change your mind ma I will always be here, waiting for my ma to join in our family life to watch us grow." She calls to Angela's retreating body.

Angela spins around at the door, "I have never ever been ashamed of you Janie." She looks up into Jane's eyes. "Until now," She says tears running down her cheeks.

Jane doesn't know what to say to Angela so she shuts the door probably the best thing so she doesn't say something she will more than likely regret later. Once the door shuts she leans against it with her back and slides down to the floor her head buried in her hands and she begins to cry hard but not loud.

She sits there for ten minutes maybe an hour she isn't sure then she feels a body come sit next to her and take her hand, "you ok?" She whispers into Jane's ear.

Jane had been arguing with herself if she had made the right decision but as soon as she feels Maura next to her she knows she could never live without her.

Jane looks up into Maura's eyes, "I will be." She says truthfully.

Maura smiles sadly. "I really don't want to come between you and your family; we can stop this if you need to." Maura says pain evident in her voice.

Jane takes hold of her face, "I never want to stop this, Maura you mean more to me than anything on the planet," she says and she pulls Maura in for a kiss its slowly and deep and full of passion and unsaid promises. "I never thought I could love anyone or be loved by anyone, especially after what happen but I have found that with you." Jane says and pulls Maura back in to kiss her deeply.

They pull apart and Maura is slightly out of breath, "wow" she whispers.

Jane chuckles and stands up and pulls Maura with her. "Come on we have dinner to make then we are going to get little man ready for bed then I am going to take you to your room and make love to you all night." Jane says with so much conviction it takes Maura's breathe away.

She takes Jane's offered hand and walks into the kitchen, "I think you should maybe adjust your clothing, even Colton can do better than that and he's only four," Maura says playfully.

Jane rolls her eyes and quickly adjusts her top. "Speaking of where is Colton?" She asks.

"He is in our room reading one of my books he is fascinated by it," Maura explains.

Jane stands there a shocked grin in her face, "where is he?" She asks again a little playful.

Maura thinks over what she said. "Oh I am sorry Jane I mean my room," she quickly corrects.

Jane shakes her head and laughs, "I liked the sound of it that's all." Jane says.

Maura grins up at her before returning to preparing dinner with Jane.

Jane is quiet throughout dinner only answering questions she is asked from Colton, Maura just watches not wanting to push or put any more pressure on her.

After they have cleaned up after dinner they sit down on the sofa to watch some TV, Colton is sitting in the middle of Jane and Maura he is snuggled against Maura's side whilst he holds on to Jane's hand. Jane puts her arm around Maura's neck and Maura holds on to her hand. If someone from the outside was to see them they would think this was a perfect happy family, not really knowing how hurt each one was deep inside Colton most of all.

After watching about thirty minutes of TV Maura feels Colton slump a little further into her when she checks he's ok she sees that he is asleep. Jane follows Maura gaze and smiles at him. "He's had a real tough day," Jane says.

Maura nods in agreement, "yes he has I am so proud of him." Maura adds.

Jane smiles lovingly at Maura and picks up Colton to take him to bed. Maura walks a couple of steps behind to tuck him in and make sure his night light is on.

Maura stands at the door watching Colton as Jane walks past her only to turn around and put her hands around her waist and rest her head on her shoulder.

"He is amazing isn't he. "Jane says.

Maura turns to look at Jane, "it helps him to have someone as amazing as you Jane, and you truly are great with him." Maura says taking Jane's hands in hers.

Jane pulls Maura to her, "you made me this amazing person Maur, and bsides you are also amazing with him." Jane looks into Maura's eyes. "I was lost and broke without you." She says tears threatening to spill.

Maura pulls Jane towards the living room Jane raises her eyebrow at Maura, "no Jane we have a lot to discuss before we go to bed." Maura says her voice full of promise.

Jane pouts slightly bits nods, Maura can't help but laugh at how adorable Jane looks when she pouts.

Jane sits on the sofa whilst Maura gets them a drink, a beer for Jane and a glass of wine for Maura.

"What is likely to happen to him," Jane asks softly.

Maura shrugs her shoulders slightly, "I really don't want to think about that Jane, but it's likely he will go into foster care and see if she can get a family." She says sadly, "he is an amazing boy I don't think he will wait long." She says staring into her glass.

Maura feels Jane tense next to her, "what?" She asks.

Jane shakes her head and looks up at Maura, "I really can't think of him stuck in the system Maura, no family will take him once they know what happened you know that deep down to." She says her voice flat.

Maura lets out a sigh she has refused to think like that but can't help the thoughts that are pushed into her mind.

"I want to find out how I can keep him," Jane says in a small voice.

Maura looks stunned, "you?" She questions.

Jane nods. "I really don't want to assume you will want to raise a child with me we haven't been together long and a-" Maura crashes her lips to Jane's.

"For someone so smart you can be so dumb at times Jane," Maura says sternly and slightly out of breathe.

Jane looks at her, her own chest rising and falling faster than normal. "You mean you would consider this?" She asks.

Maura shakes her head and she sees Jane's face fall, "I don't need to think Jane, I want my life to be filled with you of us, and if we can keep that amazing little boy and love him and care for him like his family would then I would be the happiest woman alive." Maura says her voice full of the emotions she is feeling.

Jane looks at Maura fear in her eyes, "you promise?" She says so low Maura has trouble hearing her.

Maura pulls Jane's face up so she can look in her eyes. "Look at me beautiful, I have loved you from when you tries to knock me over in New York and I fall in love with you more and more every day, and every day it takes my breathe away because I don't think I could possibly love you anymore." Maura says with a stray tear streaming down her face. Jane smiles softly before leaning in and kissing away her tear.

"I feel the same way about you Maura, you are my other half. You truly complete me, when I'm with you I'm home." Jane says her face an inch from Maura's.

Maura can feel Jane's hot breath against her lips. "Make this our home with me." Maura whispers. Jane pulls back slightly only for Maura to pull her forward again. "If we want to live a life with each other let's start, nothing about us has been ordinary, why start now." Maura says unable to help but feel excited at the prospect.

Jane beams at Maura, "you want us to live together?" Jane asks her voice full of hope.

Maura nods and smiles at Jane. "It will also be better if we try and get custody of Colton for us to be living together." Maura explains.

Jane thinks for a moment. "Yeah that's makes sense Maur," Jane says leaning into kiss her softly. Jane pulls back with a wicked glint in her eye, "can we go to bed yet?" She asks.

Maura looks at her, "I'm not sure about that detective I th-" Maura lets out a little squeal when Jane picks her up off the sofa and carries her through the house to their room, Jane's lips find Maura's and she kisses her deeply.

Maura is thrown on the bed by Jane who quickly climbs on top of her and starts to kiss her neck, "oh god Jane." Maura breathes out.

Jane stops and looks Maura, "you are so beautiful," she says.

Maura smiles up at Jane and wraps her legs around her waist and flips them over, "I love you so much Jane you make me the happiest woman alive." Maura says kissing Jane deeply, her hands slowly working their way down Jane's body she stops at the bottom of her t-shirt and pulls it off, "I love your body Jane," she says her eyes trailing down Jane's body. Maura sees Jane blush, "hey don't be shy around me." She says as she slowly tucks her hands around Jane's back and unloosens Jane's bra.

Once Maura removes Jane's bra she starts to kiss down Jane's body, only stopping to take one of Jane's nipples in her mouth, Jane moans at the sensation her hands pulling Maura's head closer to her body, Maura sighs she trails her hand to Jane's other nipple and starts to roll it between the fingers, she switches after a fee moments before she kisses down her body she looks up at Jane when she loosens her trousers.

"Is this ok?" She asks Jane she has never went down on her yet and doesn't want to make Jane feel uncomfortable with anything, after all it's all at Jane's pace.

Jane looks at her and nods a small smirk on her face. Maura pulls off her trousers and underwear off in one go, she stands up never taken her eyes off Jane's body, Jane sits up when she sees Maura's hands go to her back finding the zipper on her dress.

"Let me," Jane says pulling Maura so she is straddling her, Jane quickly unzips her dress whilst kissing her deeply. She pulls the dress from her shoulders and then goes to her back once again this time to unhook her bra. "Take them off." Jane rasps her voice so gravelly with arousal Maura shivers.

Maura stands up and lets her dress fall to the floor, her bra falling quickly after, she lifts her foot to take of her black stiletto, "no," Jane says. "Leave them on their hot," Jane eyes Maura almost naked body and licks her lips.

Maura slowly puts her foot back down before she works her underwear down her legs her eyes never leaving Jane's. Once she has removed her underwear she walks the step back to Jane and gently pushes her so she is lying back down.

Jane lets out a puff of air when her back hits the bed. Maura kisses each of Jane's thighs before she slowly pulls her legs open and gasps at the sight of Jane; she slowly takes one lick through Jane's dripping core. "Oh my god," she moans out. "You taste so amazing Jane," she says diving back in for more.

Jane arches her back every time Maura's tongue grazes against her clit, "Maura don't stop please baby don't stop." Jane begs. Maura slightly shakes her head hoping Jane can feel she doesn't want to pull her mouth away from Jane.

Jane is moving against Maura's mouth getting closer and closer to her impending orgasm, "Maura," she sighs as a promise as she comes shuddering against Maura's mouth.

Maura pulls back and looks quite smugly at Jane, "wow, "she says. Jane raises an eyebrow to her, "I'm pretty sure I should be saying that." Jane says with a smirk.

Jane stands up and pulls Maura with her. She picks Maura up , Maura wraps her legs around Jane's slender waist Jane walks them over to Maura dresser and sits her on it.

Maura looks up breathing heavily Jane pushes her hand between their bodies Maura loosens her legs slightly to allow Jane's hand between her legs she lets out a deep moan as Jane's fingers enter her Jane starts thrusting into Maura fast and deep Maura starts to moan louder and louder with each thrust, the sound is driving Jane insane she lightly nips at Maura's neck and earlobe. She kisses up her neck until her lips are at Maura's ear, "I love you." She says.

Maura screams out her reply, "I lo- ah," is all she manages as Jane inserts another finger to her tight channel, only a few strokes of Jane's fingers and Maura feels her walls start to tighten.

Jane pulls back, "look at me," she whispers. Maura opens her eyes and looks straight at Jane, unable to keep quiet Maura is moaning and sighing ever now and then she whispers Jane's name throughout her intense orgasm.

Jane lets Maura ride out of her orgasm before slowly withdrawing her fingers, which she brings to her mouth and licks and sucks Maura's juices from her fingers, "mmmm delicious." She says. Maura looks into her dark eyes which look black with how aroused Jane is.

Maura grins and pulls Jane's mouth to hers, "mmm I love the way I taste on your lips," she whispers.

Jane grins a cocky grin, "I love the way you tastes on my lips too," she says with a wink.

Maura laughs and tightens her leg around Jane as she carries her back over to the bed, "was there something wrong with my bed earlier?" Maura asks playfully.

Jane looks at her then at the bed, "not really I just really wanted to finish what we started earlier," Jane says.

Maura can't help but notice the look of pain that flashes in her eyes. "Your mother will come around Jane." Maura says kindly.

Jane shakes her head, "no she won't Maur, this isn't something she will ever agree with and I can't and won't give you up for her." Jane gently kisses Maura before wrapping her arms around her and pulling Maura so she is lying on her chest. "If my ma doesn't want to be a part of our life then that is her choice and yeah it's killing me but I can't live a lie anymore." Jane says.

Maura nods, "I completely understand Jane I faced the same thing with my parents when I broke off my engagement to garret." Maura says softly.

Jane wraps her arms tighter around her, "should I feel guilty that I am glad you broke off that engagement?" Jane asks Maura can hear the smile in her voice.

Maura laughs, "Only if I should feel guilty that you were outed to your mother and you didn't try and cover who you are for me." Maura says smiling against Jane's chest.

"Never feel guilty for my love for you baby," Jane says and kisses the top of Maura's head.

They lay there in silence for a while both slowly falling asleep, Maura starts slightly. "What?" Jane asks a little worried.

Maura leans up in her arm. "Jane I can't live without you ever I want the world to know we belong to each other, will you marry me?" Maura asks her eyes never leaving Jane's.

Jane looks at Maura shocked. "Like married, married as in Mrs and Mrs?" Jane asks Maura would be nervous if it wasn't for smile tugging at Jane's mouth.

"That would be the general terms for marriage yes." Maura says with a roll of her eyes.

Jane beams, "I will marry you anywhere anytime Maura, you are my happily ever after." Jane smiles and pulls Maura in for a slow soft kiss.

"You have made me the happiest woman on the planet," Maura whispers tears in her eyes.

"Can we call it a draw?" Jane asks playfully.

Maura nods pulling Jane's face to hers planning on showing her how happy she is.

* * *

**REVIEW IS YOU WISH**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N - ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOUR SATURDAY - REMEMBER WATCH OUT FOR SOME TRIGGERS OVER THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS.**

**OH AND MY LITTLE SIDE PROJECT IS DONE JUST GOT TO GIVE IT THE ONCE OVER IT SHOULD BE UP OVER THE NEXT FEW DAYS, KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN FOR IT. **

**ENJOY RREADING - **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Jane returns to work the next day, she got straight on with the case, still no new leads 3 weeks later jane heads to work with a little spring in her step. She is determined to catch the scum bag that killed two full families and killed Colton's family, and once the case is settled she is going to marry Maura isles the woman of her dreams. And they are going to hopefully live an amazing life with the two of them and Colton and maybe another couple of kids. Jane can't help but smile at the thought.

She walks to her desk and drops if her things before turning to look for frost and Korsak their in the brick. She walks in with coffees for them both, "hey guys." She says.

They turn to look at her, "hey Jane, how's the little one holding up?" Korsak asks his voice filled with sadness.

Jane sighs, "he has his good moments and bad moments, he is over the moon he gets to spend all day with Maura, the kid is smitten." Maura says smiling recalling Maura and Colton waving her off from the door.

Frost smiles, "seems like he isn't the only one." Jane looks at him and shyly grins.

"Well she is totally amazing," Jane says blushing.

Korsak and frost smile kindly, both knowing Jane deserves to be happy she has had to deal with a lot this past year.

"Hey guys," frankie calls from the door, "Jane can I have a word please?" Jane looks at her partners they nod.

She turns and walks out of the brick to where frankie is standing. "Have you hears from ma?" He asks.

Jane shakes her head but looks a little hopeful, "well tommy heard she is going to invite you and Maura over for Sunday dinner." He says grinning.

Jane looks at him and smiles, "really, that will be totally awesome I know Maura wants to get to know ma better." Jane says.

Frankie looks at jane a little apologetically, "janie I am so sorry I told ma about Colton." He says.

Jane waves him off, "don't worry frankie the truth had to come out, but like I said to ma I am not giving up my life with Maura not for anyone, she is my everything." Jane says unable to help but smile.

Frankie smiles at his sister, "I'm happy for you Jane, but just be warned she is going to have the talk from me, if she is serious about my sister then things will be ok." He says sternly. Jane laughs and nods.

Before Jane can chat anymore frost and Korsak come out, "Jane come on another family." Korsak says gravely.

Jane pales, "so soon?" She asks feeling sick. She turns to frankie, "go to mine and maura's to check on them frankie take another officer with you." Frankie nods and turns on his heel heading off a small grin at Jane she knows what the smile is from.

"Come on then," Jane says to frost and Korsak, they arrive at the crime scene twenty minutes later.

"There's a note for you detective," a young officer says walking over to Jane.

She looks confused, "me?" She asks.

She takes the note and looks at Korsak, frost is off to check the bodies, Korsak always busting his chops.

Dear Jane,

You took away my chance of a family how do you like the thought of someone taking away your family?

Remember I will get them both and soon. You won't know the meaning of pain until I am through with them.

Kind regards

Abey ringor

Jane reads the letter again. "Korsak it's my fault," Jane says her voice strained.

"What?" He shouts grabbing the note from her hands. "Jane this isn't your fault." He tries to soothe.

Jane runs the name through her head trying to remember anyone with that surname but she keeps coming up blank, she goes in to check the family. Frost walks past Jane.

He shakes is head looking faint, "Jane save yourself don't look in there," he almost begs.

Jane looks at him confused, "which victim is it?" She asks.

Although Jane knows what he is going to say she still wants to hear it. "The boy," he says sadly.

Jane grips the handle, "thanks for trying to protect me frost, but I will be fine." Jane says taking a deep breathe before opening the door. She almost faints when she sees the small boy wearing dinosaur pyjamas he is the same age as Colton he has the same colour hair. The room is covered in bloody Jane fight a gag, "Janie?" Korsak shouts looking for Jane.

He walks into the room Jane is in she is down on her knees looking over the little boy. "Korsak this is too personal, this is over kill." She says indicating to the little boy her voice thick with the tears she can't stop from flowing.

Korsak pulls Jane to him, "now listen here this," he indicates around the room, "is not your fault." He tries to convince Jane.

She shakes her head. "We need to catch this bastard Korsak before another family suffers.

Jane hears back to the BPD with frost Korsak stays to gather the rest of the information.

"We need to run the name," frost says when they walk to the elevator. "His mrs rizzoli," frost calls over to Angela who is working in the cafe.

Janes head snaps over to her mother she hasn't seen or hears from her since she came over to her and maura's house. "Hey ma," Jane calls.

Angela waves and Jane walks over, "janie can you come to dinner on Sunday?" She asks, Jane tries to act surprised.

"Yeah sure thing ma, will it be ok to bring Colton too?" She asks, Angela nods.

"I look forward to meeting him properly janie," her mother says.

Jane smiles, "well I have to go ma got a big case to solve, but we will see you on Sunday." Jane says walking away smiling maybe her ma can come around.

Jane and frost have been working all day trying to find any case Jane has work on that could lead to this case, but every lead turns to a dead end.

"Come on guys lets get out of here, we'll start a fresh tomorrow." Korsak says to frost and Jane.

"Yeah ok," Jane says standing up and grabbing her things.

Frost stretches, "anyone fancy the robber?" He asks.

Jane shakes her head, "naw not tonight I want to get home." She says. Ignoring the looks Korsak and frost are giving each other she just grins. "I can't help that my home life is amazing." She says.

"Well come on kid, I'll even. Buy you a beer or two." Korsak says, "your on." Frost says smiling.

They head out a minute before Jane, she grabs her phone and dials Maura.

"Hello beautiful," Maura answers.

"Hey to you baby, I am on my way home thought I would call to let you know I'll be home soon to see you guys." Jane says softly into the phone.

"I really missed you today, and so did little man. I will have dinner ready for you getting in," Jane can hear the smile in maura's voice.

"God a woman could get used to this kind of treatment, you sure you will ever want to come back to work?" Jane asks playfully.

Maura laughs, "yes I am sure, but you would totally love a little house wife wouldn't you." She says her tone playful.

Jane laugh is so carefree with Maura, "you know it baby," she says before clearing her throat to sound serious. "Now listen woman you get my dinner waiting with a beer and the game on do you here me, twenty minutes tops." Jane can't help but smile hearing Maura chuckle down the phone.

"Yes dear i will have it all ready and a little more if you promise to get here in fifteen." Maura says her voice dropping lower towards the end.

Jane shivers, "see you soon baby." She says before hanging up.

Jane walks out of the precinct and to her car when she hears someone behind her, she turns around slowly incase it's just someone random walking.

She lets out a sigh, "Gary." She says.

He glares at Jane, "move out of my way dyke." He spits.

Jane just laughs at him, now before Maura she would have lashed out at comments like that but now she doesn't care she is gay and she is damn proud of it more than that she is damn proud to say Maura isles is her fiancé.

Gary looks livid, "don't you dare laugh at me." He shouts.

Jane holds her hands up still laughing, "get lost you asshole, maybe it's time to move on." Jane says simply.

Gary dives towards Jane, Jane sees he lunging and punches him squared in the face, Gary stumbles backwards, "you fucking dyke bitch you will pay for that." He snarls.

Jane rolls her eyes, "get over yourself, and while your at it get some new insults, I am a dyke and a bitch so they aren't really hurtful." Jane says before turning to get into her car.

"You won't know the meaning of pain until I am through," he spits out a mouthful of bloody.

Jane starts her car and drives off home all of a sudden her blood has ran cold, something he said has unnerved her some how, she will be home soon and Maura and Colton always make her nights better.

Jane opens the door to a enthusiastic Jo Friday bounding up to see her and her favourite little man, "Jane," he bellows jumping into her open arms. Jane holds him tightly kisses his cheek before turning her attention to Jo, "hey girl I missed you." She says.

Colton is playing with a strand of janes hair, "did you miss me janie?" He asks shyly.

Jane looks at him with shock on her face. "Now come on you know the answer to that buddy," she says smiling. Colton beams at her, "I always miss you."

He still hasn't let go of Jane even as she walks through the house to find Maura who is standing in the kitchen plating up janes dinner. "Hey baby," she says walking over and kisses Maura softly.

Maura smiles lovingly at Jane, we have had a very interesting day haven't we Colton?" Maura says looking at the little boy in janes arms.

He nods shyly tears in his eyes. "Oh yeah what did you do?" Jane asks curiously.

Maura smiles at Colton and nods for him to tell Jane, "well we went to the zoo, I gots to see all the monkeys and lions that was so massive I was a little scared, and then Maura taked me to get icecream and we ate it looking at the fishies. Janie they was really beautiful." He says his little face lighting up with excitement from his day, Jane can't help but grin at him.

"Wow buddy that sounded like so much fun I am real sorry I missed out." She says looking at him then at Maura she is a little annoyed Maura promised to tell her if she went anywhere, Maura shakes her head slightly "later," she whispers. Jane nods but doesn't relax any.

Colton pulls janes face so she is looking at him, "we took tonnes of pictures janie and Maura bought me lots of stuffed animals, and frankie camed too and he bought me a book that has all the pictures of the fish so we can look at it tonight at bedtime?" He subtly asks.

Jane beams at him, "you bet colt, I will have my dinner, then we'll catch some sports centre then bedtime," she says, Colton nods excitedly.

Jane sets Colton down and he runs off to the livingroom it sounds like he is playing cars from the noises he's making.

Maura smiles fondly at him, "Debbie called by today," Maura says casually with Colton still being near. Jane looks up curious, "I didn't call because Colton panicked when she came and I just was focusing on taking his mind off seeing her. Then you sent over frankie so I thought you knew she'd called in." Maura says looking at Jane.

Jane shakes her head, "no baby I had no idea she was coming, what did she say?" Jane asks.

Maura lets out a sigh, "well she said that they normally don't let couples put through an adoption without being vetted first, but since we are technically Colton's adopted parents it does look quite hopeful for us." Maura says stopping when she sees the look on janes face.

"No freaking way?" She says loudly that Colton looks over.

Maura laughs, "shh I haven't said anything to Colton I wanted to wait until Debbie finds out more next week at the hearing we will have an answer by then, it is unusually fast but because of what he has been through she doesn't want to prolong his suffering the judge has been really understanding." Maura explains.

Jane grins, "so next week he could become our boy?" She asks tears in her eyes.

Maura nods wrapping her arms around janes neck, "and next week we could be parents." She says.

Jane nods kissing Maura softly on the lips Maura moans, knowing like every other night once Colton goes to sleep Jane will show Maura how much she loves her.

"I love you and I love Colton too, I really hope it goes our way next week or all three of us will be heart broken." Jane says.

"I agree," Maura says.

She pulls away and Jane watches her walk over to Colton, "how about you and I go fill your bath whilst Jane eats?" Maura asks.

Colton looks over at Jane a little confused, "it's ok buddy go with Maura this means more time looking at your book." Jane says with a small wink. Colton seems to like that idea he beams at Jane and stands up taking Maura's hand. "Can I use my new bubble bath?" Jane hears him ask Maura as they walk down the hall, Jane doesn't hear maura's answer but she doesn't need to hear to know that Maura would allow him, she is such a softy with Colton and Jane loves it.

Jane eats her dinner in silence, for the first time since she got home she has that uneasy feeling creeping back into her stomach. Jane needs to keep her family safe and to so that Jane is going to have to tell Maura about her the letter she relieves today.

Jane puts her plate on the sink and goes to start on the dishes when she feels a hand wrap around her waist and slowly rubs her stomach, another hand coming round holding a beer. "Go sit down and watch TV, he loves watching sports centre with you." Maura whispers in janes ear.

Jane turns and kisses Maura, "I love you baby, I will go once I have finished these." Jane says.

Maura shakes her head and bumps Jane out of the way with her hip, "go I have got this sweetie," she leans in to kiss before she finally walks over and sits next to Colton and switches on ESPN, Maura can't help but smile at the scene in front of her both slouched down one arm behind their head.

After an hour the programme finishes, "looks good for the sox this year, huh bud?" She asks Colton.

He looks up at Jane and nods, "I definckly thinks so janie," he says as if he fully understands baseball.

Jane smiles proudly at him. "Well come on bedtime lets go check out your new book," Jane says.

Jane tucks Colton into bed and climbs on to the bed next to him. They spend the next hour looking through the book Jane explaining what type of fish each one is and what ever information is on the page for that fish.

Somewhere throughout looking at the book both Jane and Colton fall asleep, Jane wakes when she feels someone take the book from her lap.

She opens her eyes and sees Maura standing over her, "hi baby." Jane whispers.

Maura smile, "hi," Maura whispers back.

Jane runs her eyes before she stands and stretches. "Am gonna take a bath, want to join me?" Jane asks.

Maura looks at her a little confused her tone isn't sexually inviting or playful. "What's up?" Maura asks.

Jane looks at her, "just some things I want to talk to you about but I don't want to take then to our bed." Jane whispers.

Maura looks stunned but can't help smile, "I love when you say our bed." Maura whispers pulling jane down the hall to the bathroom.

Jane shyly grins, "I love saying it." Jane says as Maura leans over to start running the bath, "baby you have one fine ass, has anyone ever told you that?" Jane asks running her hands over maura's behind.

Maura stands up and backs into Jane, "I have heard that once or twice before," she says playfully.

Jane growls, "yeah well they better bit tell you again I don't share." Jane whispers in Maura's ear.

Maura chuckles. "Come on detective rizzoli, into the tub." Maura says as she stands back to watch Jane undress, Jane still gets a little self conscious about stripping in front of Maura but the look of love Maura gives her sure helps.

Jane climbs into the tub as Maura quickly undresses and climbs in, in front if Jane so they are both facing each other.

Maura looks at Jane, and Jane takes her had under the water, "you do know that I love you both and I am doing everything I can to catch this bastard," Jane whispers.

Maura gasps, "not again?" She asks.

Jane nods she explains to Maura about the note she received she like Vince did tries to convince her it isn't her fault, and when Jane tells her about the little boy Maura starts to cry.

"I don't want to arrest him Maur I want to kill him," Jane says her voice furious.

Maura grabs Jane and pulls her close so Jane is straddling her, "Jane don't stoop to that scumbags level, you are to amazing to be haired by killing him." Maura soothes.

"I love how strong and loyal you are Jane and I love how soft and kind your heart is." Maura softly kisses Jane before she increases her the tempo and gently starts to cup janes breasts, before kissing down her neck nipping and sucking at the places Jane like the most.

"Maur," she whispers. Maura starts to slowly let her hands travel down janes body, she runs her fingers between janes centre.

"You feel amazing baby," Maura whispers against janes ear.

Jane grinds herself against maura's fingers. Maura inserts two fingers quickly and starts to thrust inside of Jane at the pace she knows drive Jane crazy, "more," Jane whispers. Jane growls when Maura doesn't apply more fingers inside, "more" she says more forcefully, still Maura keeps going with the two fingers.

Jane realises why communication is breaking down and she chuckles, Maura looks confused at her, "what?" She whispers.

Jane smiles, "I want more of you and when I'm asking," she doesn't finish as Maura quickly inserts another finger inside of Jane feeling her walks start to tighten.

"Sorry," Maura says blushing.

Jane smiles at her before kissing her passionately. "Never apologise I shout be more articulate but you drive me insane," Jane says between moans and sighs of pleasure. "Oh god," Jane says gripping maura's shoulders.

Maura wraps her free hand around Jane, "I've got you baby," Maura whispers and its all Jane needs to let go.

"I love bath time with you," Jane says out of breathe.

"I do like to make it interesting." Maura says playfully.

"Well I'm getting out the water has ran cold in an going to take a quick shower to quickly wash." Maura says.

Jane nods, "sound alike a good idea." She says standing and helping Maura out of the bath. Maura turns on the water from the shower Jane goes to follow just before her phone rings over at the sink.

Caller ID says frost.

"Frost, what's up?" She asks a little nervous.

"Sorry Jane but there is another," he says sadly.

"Shit, text me the address I will be there in twenty." Jane says hanging up the phone.

Maura has wrapped a towel around herself when she hears janes phone. "Quickly shower I will grab you some clothes," Maura says quickly kissing janes cheek.

"Thanks babe," Jane calls jumping under the hot water she quickly washes and gets dressed she is out of the house in five minutes, "love you baby, I will call or text when I know more." Jane says to Maura.

Maura nods and hands Jane a cup of coffee for her, frost and Korsak knowing it will be a long night. "Ok be careful Jane." She says unable to keep the worry out of her voice.

Jane smiles a little at her, "I always do babe," she says kissing her cheek and walking to her car.

* * *

**REVIEW IF YOU WISH :-)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N - HERE IS THE NEXT INSTALLMENT PLEASE BE AWARE OF SOME VIOLENT TRIGGERS IN THIS, PLEASE GUYS CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY ITS JUST A LITTLE SIDE PIECE CHAPTER 2 UP TOMORROW.**

**READ AND REVIEW LIKE ALWAYS LOVE TO YOU ALL GUYS :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Jane arrived at the crime scene ten minutes later she jumps out of her car and grabs the coffees, she approaches Frost and hands him cup, she turn to Korsak and hands him one too.

"You had time to make coffee?" Frost asks which an eyebrow raised.

Shake smiles and shakes her head, "Maura made it for us said we will need it if tonight is a long night." Jane says.

Frost nods, "Definitely going to be a long night Jane." He says with a sigh.

Korsak smiles at Jane, "you know I love you Janie like my own, but I swear if you hurt that woman I will hurt you." Korsak says seriously.

Jane looks at him and grins, "Korsak I don't intend to hurt her ever." Jane blushes at how mushy she's being.

"Ooooo, Janie's in love," Frost says sounding more like a high school cheerleader, and bringing a little bit of light to the shit that is about to come.

She pushes him, "shut up, you totally would be too if Maura ever gave you the time of day like she does me." Jane says smugly.

Frost shuts up he knows Jane has him there.

Jane nods towards the house, "So what we got?" Jane asks them both.

Korsak shrugs. "Dunno Jane we just pulled up before you," he explains.

Jane nods and they walk toward the house all three preparing for what's to come.

"Detective Rizzoli," Jane says to the officer at the tape if lifts it and lets her in.

Jane and Korsak go check the bodies whilst Frost goes to see if there were any witnesses.

"Dr Pike what can you tell us," Jane asks faking joy at seeing the most irritating ME on the planet.

"Detective Rizzoli lovely to see you," he says smiling not acknowledging Korsak who just rolls his eyes and looks at the victim on the floor. "Same as the last I am afraid the mother and the boy suffered the most." He says.

Jane nods she knew this would be the case, but it's still hard to hear it. "Korsak, why all of a sudden go over kill on the boy?" Jane asks.

Korsak shrugs, "I don't know Janie something doesn't add up, we have to look at everything again the answer is in front of us we just aren't looking in the right place." He says.

Jane nods, "ok me and Frost will head back go through everything again you stay here ok?" She asks.

Korsak nods "let me know if you get anything, I will call you when I'm on my way." He says.

Jane nods and turns to find Frost, she sees her brother over chatting to what must be a neighbour, she waves at him and he gives her a little nod.

"Yo Frost come on we are going back to the brick," Jane calls.

Frost walks over, "no probs Jane, mind if I ride with you, Korsak drove me?" He asks.

Jane nods and tosses him the keys, "sure thing you drive I'm gonna call Maura." She says.

Frost grins opening the driver's door, "don't even say it," Jane threatens with her phone to her ear. It just rings straight to voicemail.

She tries to ring the house phone again a moment later, "hmmm," Jane says as she hangs up.

Frost looks over, "what's up?" He asks.

Jane shakes her head, "nothing I guess she has turned in early." Jane says.

Frost laughs, "You really have it bad, it's real nice to see Jane." He says looking kindly at Jane.

She smiles at him, "I'll try her cell in case she is out the back or something," Jane says unconvincingly and Frost snickers.

Straight to voicemail, Jane starts to feel a little uneasy; she must be tired she had a busy day. Jane thinks calming herself down.

Jane and Frost arrive at the precinct a few minutes later, "ok Frost bring up all the crime scenes on the map and add the new one, lets seethe connection there," Jane says not feeling to hopeful each murder had taken place miles apart.

Frost nods and sets to work. Jane starts to go over all the crime scene photos, and witness statements.

"He made the mother suffer the most, the dad always seemed a mercy kill, then all of a sudden the little boy suffered the same if not worse than the mother, why?" Jane asks.

Frost looks up, "could have been pissed that Colton survived?" Frost says half asking.

Jane thinks for a moment that could be it, "but still it is extreme what he is doing to the boys though," Jane says starting to run her hands she has been doing this a lot lately. "We really have to catch this SoB," Jane says.

Frost looks at her in shock, "Maura gives me hell for cursing in front of the boy." Jane says with a shrug. Frost laughs and nods.

Jane looks at the bored more then turns to the computer screen, "ok so he isn't very consistent with his kills it seems as if he takes this all personally. Colton survives the boys start to suffer just as much as the mother. And I got a note at the one before that's never happened and I didn't receive one this time." Jane lets out a sigh.

Frost looks at the screen, "it's here Jane we will find the answer." He says trying to reassure her.

Jane nods and looks at her phone. Still nothing from Maura, "I'm going to try and ring home again." Jane says walking out of the brick. Frost nods.

Jane goes over to her desk and sits down she tries Maura's cell, it goes straight to voicemail without ringing which is odd Maura never switches off her cell, Jane lets out a little frustrated breath and dials the house phone, that rings and rings until the voicemail alerts Jane to leave a message, "hey baby not sure where you are tried calling a few times but your cell is off. If you get this before I get home call me I need to hear your voice. Well I have to get back to work I love you Maura so much, I will see you soon." Jane hangs up.

She returns to the brick her stomach feeling uneasy, "hey Janie this was left at the scene for you, an officer picked it up." Korsak says handing Jane a small envelope.

Jane goes to open it when she looks up at the screen Frost has connected all the crime scenes in order, they are spend out on the map like the letter 'M'. Jane feels a shiver run down her spine. She opens the envelope.

Dear Jane,

I warned you before I will destroy you; I hope you have had enough time to say goodbye. I will hopefully be seeing you again soon.

I will end you but not before I have taken everything you hold dearly.

Kind regards

Abey Ringor

Jane re-reads the letter a few times, "oh shit." She says jumping up and grabbing her phone.

_"Jane?" Frankie says on the second ring.  
_  
"Hey Frankie you still at the crime scene?" She hurriedly asks.

_"Yeah just heading back now," he says slightly curious._

"Get to my house take whoever you can its Gary he's, the killer and he's after Maura and Colton," Jane says in a shaky voice. She doesn't wait for a reply she hangs up the phone.

"Come on we have to go," Jane says to her partners.

Korsak steps forward. "Jane how do you think it's Gary?" He asks calmly.

Jane sighs frustrated. "Look at the map Korsak it's a 'M' and look at the name Abey Ringor, I knew it was weird it's a fucking anagram 'Gary O'Brien'." Jane says.

Frost looks at Korsak before both jump up and grab theirs guns. "Mother fucker," Frost says.

"He said the other day something like he would destroy my life, but I thought he was still pissed about me and Maura." Jane says as they drive over to hers and Maura's place.

They pull up and see three squad cars there Frankie is rushing out of Jane's front door and towards her, her heart sinks seeing the look on his face.

She runs to her brother, "where is my family Frankie?" She asks.

He shakes his head, "Jane I don't know the house is empty there is no sign of a struggle inside, Colton's room is empty too." He says putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Jane shrugs it off, "did he leave a note?" She asks her voice so broke and lost.

Frankie shakes his head sadly. Jane feels her knees give under her, Frankie and Frost catch her before she hits the floor, "come sit down Jane," Frost says soothingly.

Jane shakes her head, "I have to find then Frost, and I need them both, I need my fucking family." She says holding back her tears.

Frost sits next to her, "I know you do Jane we will find them." He says in a determined voice.

Jane looks up at Frost, "We were going to get married," Jane says quietly.

Frost looks at her fiercely, "no Jane you are going to get married and am going to be Maura's best man," he says.

Jane can't help but smile a little at Frost he is so protective of Maura.

Jane nods and stands up, "Let's get them back." Jane says with a new lease of life.

Frost stands with her come on let's look around see if anything is out of place.

They look around the house, Jane looks down at her phone just as it starts to ring she looks quickly at Frost then back down to her phone and sees.

'Maura calling'

* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED PLEASE REVIEW.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N - AS PROMISED HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER, I WILL BE POSTING AGAIN ON SATURDAY OR SUNDAY FOR THIS STORY.**

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS MESSAGES AND FOLLOWS THEY REALLY MEAN ALOT SO KEEP 'EM COMING, WELL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER EVERYONE.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Maura's POV**

I hate that Jane has to work this case, it's affecting her so badly, she isn't sleeping properly or even eating throughout the day. She is becoming withdrawn and quiet when at home, and Maura knows this is because she is trying to not say too much in case Colton overhears.

Maura pours herself a glass of wine she lets out a small breath wishing Jane would solve this case. Before she takes a shower, she decides to look in on Colton, she is about to check on him when she hears a knock on the door.

She smiles and rolls her eyes as she walks over to the door, Jane is forever forgetting things and worse than that she always forgets her keys to just let herself back in to pick up whatever it is she has forgotten.

Maura opens the door with a smile, "what did to forget this time swe-" Maura is cut off by the strong hands of Gary O'Brien pushing her into the house.

"Did you miss me?" He snarls at Maura's ear before covering her nose and mouth with a heavily scented cloth.

Maura doesn't remember leaving her house or even where they drove off too but she can feel little hands against hers, she opens her eyes and slowly focuses on the little face of Colton.

"You is awake now Maur, we is in my old room." He says Maura can hear the fear and confusion in his voice.

Maura tries to sit up but falls back, she lifts her hand to her head and feels the huge bump on it, "ouch." She says when she makes contact with the tender bump.

She looks over at Colton quickly examining him for any injuries she is relieved to see his tear streaked face but otherwise looks unharmed. "Come here," Maura says opening her arms to Colton.

He tenderly climbs into her lap and starts to weep, "Maura it's the bad man again," he sobs. "The policeman only he is wearing his not job clothes." He says burying his head against Maura.

Maura tries to sooth him, "shh, shh don't cry my little man," she whispers kissing his cheek. "We will be ok Jane will find us," she says hoping the words to be true.

Colton looks up at her, "I know she will Maura she loves us." He says.

Maura smiles at him, "that she does just as I love you." She says stroking his face.

He smiles at Maura, "I still miss my mommy, daddy and sister and I still love them, but I loves you and Jane just as much." He whispers.

Just then the door bangs open, "your awake my love." Gary says in a smug voice.

Maura shudders hating Gary using a pet name with her it has no value or meaning like it does when it's Jane. Seeing the look or fury in his eyes scares Maura but she has to be brave for Colton, "what do you want Gary?" She tentatively asks.

He laughs at her, "I want what I have always wanted Maura. I want what is mine back." He says walking over to Maura.

Colton tightens his grip on Maura. "You keep back mister," Colton says his little voice trying to sound so brave Maura's heart swells with pride, but also breaks knowing what is about to come. "My Janie will be here soon to save -," Colton is cut off with a back hand from Gary.

He starts to cry and Maura pulls him close, "don't you ever lift your hands to him again." Maura snarls tears running down her face.

Gary looks furiously at Maura, "I am sick all I ever hear is Jane this and Jane that, it's like she walks on, on, on water or something." He spits on the ground. "And then this little bastard comes and fucks it up even more." Gary snarls reaching for Colton.

Maura pulls Colton out of his reach, "Don't please." She begs quietly, Maura realises she is going to have to play to Gary's softer side if she is to keep her and Colton alive.

Gary stops his grab for Colton and looks at Maura.

Maura is relieved to have his attention away from Colton, "Well she catches criminals by putting not only herself but others in danger most of the time, some people see it as heroic but really it shows she is pig headed she is and uncaring of those around her." Maura says carefully choosing her words.

It must be what Gary wants to hear he looks up and smiles, "then why are you with her and not me?" He asks his face falling slightly, with anger creeping into his voice.

Maura shrugs, "I guess because she is a smooth talker says everything I want to hear." Maura hopes it's a good enough explanation. "But you have made me realise who she really is Gary." She says as softly as she feeling disgusted by what she is saying even knowing it isn't true.

Gary shakes his head, "she is a fucking cunt," Gary snarls.

Maura flinches and Gary looks at her like he is going to hit her, "please," she begs. "Don't... Don't use that kind of language around Colton he is still so young to understand what language is appropriate and what isn't." She quickly tries to explain.

Gary's face softens a little. "I thought you were going to defend her I thought you were just playing me," he says reaching his hand out to Maura's face. Maura tries really hard not to flinch at the touch.

"Never," Maura croaks.

"You is so wrong big time Maura and Jane love each other and me a lot, why are you saying bad words about Janie?" He asks Maura shocked. "You kiss all the time and lie together all cuddled and we's lie cuddled when I gets scared." He says his voice full of loving and respect for Jane.

Maura looks at him panicked not knowing what to say, after all what Colton is saying is true she can't blame him for defending Jane. Gary looks at Maura she sees the realisation slowly setting in on his face that he has been played, he back hands Maura across the face, she looks up at him blood coming from the side of her mouth, she stares and holds her own. She gently pushes Colton behind her to protect him. Gary hits her again.

"We could have had all of this Maura, but you fucked it up. I had to do it and I have to finish it." He says pulling out his gun.

Maura's eyes widen in fear, "I did not mess anything up Gary, I really did care for you but you really hurt me." Maura says unable to keep the fear and fury out of her voice. "You can't expect everything to go your way just because you say so." She says trying to stand but he pushes her back to the floor.

He steps over to Maura and puts his gun against her face; she can feel Colton shaking behind her.

Maura tightens her grip on his hand, "you hurt all these people because you are ill Gary not because you were hurt by me." Maura says, if he is going to kill her then she isn't going to let him think he is the victim. "You will never compare to her Gary," she spits out.

Gary pulls back stunned, "She will never be able to please you like a man, like I can. She can't give you a family," He says as if he actually believes what he says.

Maura lets out a snort, "She may not have a penis but believe me Gary she can please me better than any man ever has," she looks Gary square in the eye, "and as for giving me a family we are making a family with this amazing little boy." Maura says squeezing Colton's hand he squeezes back.

Gary kicks her in stomach, Maura can't help but double over in pain she tries to keep her hold on Colton but feels him being pulled away from her.

She struggles to stand, "Gary... No st- stop," Gary turns to look at her. "Leave... Him take me... Instead" she struggles to talk after having all the air knocked out of her.

Gary thinks for a moment, "your right you first then the boy, the dyke will be destroyed more if she realises I made the boy suffer even more and watch not only his family die but you too." He says with an evil glint his eye.

Gary throws Colton on to the bed and grabs Maura's hair and drags her out of the room to the stairs, Maura doesn't feel scared anymore she just hopes Jane will get here to save Colton, when they get to the top Gary pulls his gun, Maura shuts her eyes picturing Jane, and then she hears a loud bang.

**Jane's POV**

"Maura," she says into the phone.

Jane's blood runs cold when she hear she sinister laugh down the phone, "sorry to disappoint Jane," Gary snarls.

Jane needs to know Maura is alright, "where is she you fucking bastard?" She shouts.

"Tut, tut Jane that is no way to speak to anyone is it." He says in a patronising tone.

"If you hurt her I swear to god," Jane says.

Gary laughs again, "You will what hurt me? Kill me?" He mocks, "You took her away from me Jane now I will take her away from us both, if I can't have her no one can," he says. "The plan shouldn't have changed," he adds just before the line goes dead.

"Gary, Gary?" Jane screams into the phone, she puts the phone down tears threatening to spill.

"What did he say?" Frost asks, Korsak standing nearby to take notes so he can reflect back if need be.

Jane starts to recount the telephone conversation with Gary. They both seemed puzzled by what he meant about changing.

Frankie comes over, "you don't think this has to do with Colton and his ma not dying in that house, could he take them back there?" He asks slightly nervously.

Jane looks at her brother and grabs him; "you will make one fantastic detective someday," Jane turns to Frost and Korsak. "That has to be it lets let a team over there now." She says.

She takes off towards her car with Korsak and Frost, she turns to tell at Frankie, "you stay here in case we got this wrong," she says.

Frankie who is just behind Frost stops abruptly, "no way Janie that's my family too," he says his own voice raw with emotion.

Jane not having time to argue nods and jumps in the car as they speed off to Colton's family home, this seems too easy for Jane but she still forces herself to believe this is where they are being held. Hold on Maura I am coming baby," Jane whispers.

Korsak squeezes her hand. "We will get them both home safely Janie," he says his voice full of promise. Jane nods slightly.  
They arrive ten minutes later, "the others will be here in 3 minutes," Frost says hanging up his phone.

Jane nods strapping her vest on tight, "excellent am going in now." She says pushing past him.

Korsak goes to stop her when Frost and Frankie walk forward with Jane, "no way are any of us waiting," Frankie says looking stunned at Korsak.

"I'm not stopping you, Jane you just be careful taking him alive will mean he suffers more just remember," he says before drawing his own gun and pushing Jane protectively behind him.

All four of them quickly walk to the door, there is no sound coming from inside but there is a light on upstairs.

Jane points to Frost and Frankie and indicates for them to go round back; they both nod and take off for the back.

Jane looks at Korsak, "on three you remember partner?" Jane asks.

Korsak nods, "one two three," Jane kick the door in and she runs in to the right whilst Korsak takes the left, they don't travel far into the house when they see Gary at the top of the stairs dragging Maura by her hair.

Jane points her gun straight at Gary's head, "drop your weapon, I won't ask again," she shouts.

Gary laughs and goes to pull Maura up to him when two shots ring out, Gary looks shocked at Korsak and Jane. Jane looks stunned at Korsak. "You said alive," She says.

Korsak looks at Jane, "He had a gun and was going to shot Jane I had no choice." He says

Jane gives him a small smile, "Thank you," She says running towards Maura.

Gary tumbles to the floor and down the stairs he is dead before he makes it to the bottom, Jane doesn't bother checking him she runs straight past him and up the stairs to Maura.

Maura is gripping her stomach and breathing roughly. "Hey baby, I got you, I got you." Jane says tentatively walking towards Maura.

Maura looks up at Jane when she is a step away Jane stops and rocks back on her heels when Maura shakes her head, "we knew you would come, go to Colton Jane he's in there." Maura says indicating to the room two doors away.

Jane looks at Maura conflicted, "you sure?" She whispers.

Maura nods, "yes now go." She says.

Jane smiles softly and walks towards Colton's room, "Jane." Maura says Jane turn to face her, "I really love you." She says crying.

Jane smiles at her, "I love you too baby always and forever," she says before walking into the dark room.

"Colton?" Jane whispers, slowly walking over to the bed where she sees the outline of his small body.

She sees him move fast, "Janie is that really you?" He says stunned.

Jane reaches him and he flinches from her touch, "hey buddy it's really me," she says calmly.

After a minute Colton sits up fully then lunges forward into Jane. "I knew you would save us Janie, I tolded Maura you'd come." He says in a small voice.

Jane hugs him tightly and lifts him up, "I will always save you and Maura from anything." She says carrying him out of the room, "let's see Maura." She says looking for her.

"Jane down here," Frost calls, Jane walks down the stairs with Colton tightly in her arms glad that Frost or somebody covered the body.

"Maura had to tend not to love you to make the bad man happy," Colton says as if explaining to Jane.

Jane nods and smiles, "Maura is real smart buddy." She says.

Colton nods and starts to cry again, "but I didn't know that until too late, and he hitted me Janie and it really hurt me," he says rubbing his bruised cheek.

Jane feels fury bubble inside if her, "he will never come back again, no one will hurt you from now on." Jane says pulling him close and kissing his head.

They go outside and see Maura sitting in the back of one of the ambulances. Colton fights to be put down, and starts running over to Maura.

Jane sees Maura wince as Colton jumps onto her but she doesn't complain. Jane takes a deep breath and walks over to her two favourite people.

Jane smiles at Maura, "hey," she says not knowing what else to say.

Maura smiles at Jane, "you better be thinking about getting over her and kissing me." Maura says her voice still laboured.

Jane grins and jumps into the ambulance and softly kisses Maura's lips, "I was so scared it would lose you both, and I would never get to do that again," Jane says resting her head against Maura's.

Maura lets out a shaky sigh, "I would have been scared but Colton really helped me be brave and strong." She says looking down at Colton who smiles shyly back at Jane and Maura. Maura and Jane share a look, Maura silently telling Jane she feels the same as she does, Jane smiles at her and nods.

She looks down at Colton. "That's my boy," Jane says proudly ruffling his hair.

Colton beams up at Jane and climbs to her lap and cuddles her tightly, "I love you Janie," He whispers.

Jane's throat tightens, "I love you too buddy." She whispers, "Both of you." She says reaching for Maura's hand a hand she refuses to let go of even at the hospital just like she refuses to put Colton down, until they are in a private room and the doctor comes to examine him.

Jane has to force Maura to spend the night after getting checked over, she makes sure there is a two man guard on her hospital room and has to argue with the nurse for them to allow Colton to stay with them in the room, so they aren't separated. Maura lies on the small bed with Colton wrapped in her arms; Jane sits in the chair next to the bed and holds Maura's hand until she falls asleep.

Jane then positions herself in the chair in the corner so she is close to the door in case anything happens, even though she knows Gary is dead she still feels the need to protect Maura and Colton, at some stage Jane drifts off into an uncomfortable and restless sleep.

* * *

**SO SOME EARLY CHRISTMAS SPIRIT AND REVIEW. OH AND ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER SHORT STORY.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N - HI EVERYONE UPLOADED BOTH STORIES TONIGHT MY LAPTOP BROKE AND I HAD TO RESTORE IT, I THOUGHT I HAD LOST ALL MY CHAPTERS BUT I LUCKILY UPLOADED THEM ALL THE SAME MORNING IT CRASHED.**

**ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS THEY MEAN A LOT, I HOPE YOU ENJOY ONLY A COUPLE CHAPTERS LEFT.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

Jane wakes up stiff and sore from an uncomfortable sleep to a little hushed laugh, she opens her eyes and looks over at the bed, all the pain and discomfort she felt evaporates and her heart skips a beat at the sight in front of her.

Maura is sitting up in bed, yeah so she has a bruise across her cheek and a cut lip, oh and let's not forget the bandage around her head but she is still the most beautiful sight. And she is made to look even more beautiful with the look in her eye when she has Colton is near her, Jane watches them for a few moments Maura tickling Colton's feet as he lies at the bottom on her bed reading a book.

He rolls over to get away from her tickle assault and Jane meets his gleeful eyes. "Hi Janie," he says surprised.

Maura pulls her hands away from Colton's feet, "Jane sorry did we wake you?" Maura asks appalled at herself.

Jane shakes her head and smiles walking over to the bed, "is this a private party or can anyone join?" Jane asks with a grin.

Maura beams and tenderly moves to make room; the flash of pain across her face does not go unseen by Jane. "You told the doctor how sore you really are?" Jane asks softly playing with a lock of Maura's hair.

Maura rolls her eyes at Jane, "of course I am going to be sore Jane, give it a few days and I will be fine." She says leaning into Jane's chest and snuggles against her.

Colton crawls over to Jane and Maura and nestles himself in between Jane and Maura his head resting on Maura's chest and his feet kicked over Jane's torso.

Jane looks down and gently nips one of his toes, "are you comfortable buddy?" She asks smiling.

He looks at Jane and gives her a heart-warming smile and nods his head, Jane and Maura share a look then laugh at him. Jane gently rubs his hair.

They lie together with Colton going through his book until they are interrupted by a knock the door.

"May I come in?" Debbie asks.

Jane and Maura share a quick panicked look. Colton looks up from his book, "hey Debbie," he says before getting back to his book. Only a second later he throws his book down and climbs on Jane's lap, "Debbie why are you here?" He asks.

Maura can't help but smile Jane's bluntness is rubbing off on him already.

Debbie smiles and walks over to the chair Jane occupied throughout the night, "well Colton, I heard what happened last night and I wanted to make sure all three if you were ok." She says kindly.

All three on the bed relax slightly at her words, "so I can still stay with Janie and Maur?" He asks hopefully.

Debbie smiles kindly, "We'll see." She says softly and looks at Jane and Maura, "well I have come to tell you I have spoken to the judge he has agreed to an emergency hearing on Wednesday." She looks at Maura and Jane and smiles, "only concern he has is your marital status." She says causally.

Jane looks at Maura slightly confused until Maura smirks at her, "oh that," Jane says with a small laugh. "Well about that, we are planning a date." Jane says squeezing Maura's hand.

Debbie smiles, "well as long as that dates is before Wednesday your chances will be near top." She says with a wink and stands up, "I will see all three if you on Wednesday 1pm sharp." She says.

Jane gets off the bed to see her out, "listen Debbie thank you for everything, you have went above and beyond anything me and Maura could have wished for. You truly have been amazing." Jane says holding out her hand and shakes Debbie's.

Debbie smiles kindly at Jane, "you are welcome. I only fought so hard because I see the love you and Maura have for one another and this little boy needs that kind of love if he has a fighting chance at getting past what happened." She says grimly.

Jane nods in understanding, "thanks again Debbie," Jane says watching her walk down the corridor towards to exit.

Maura discharges herself from hospital that afternoon, begging Jane to understand.

"Maur I think you should stay just for tonight," Jane pleads.

Maura turns to Jane and walks over to her, "I want to go to our home have a bath in our bath and go to sleep in our bed with your arms wrapped around my body." Maura says softly against Jane's neck.

Jane shudders at the contact, "well when you put it like that, let me get your bags." Jane says and Maura laughs and kisses her gently on the lips. Jane moans against Maura's lips, "God I am so lucky I didn't lose you both, I love you so much Maura." Jane says taking Maura's hand gently in hers.

Maura smiles up at Jane, "we are so glad you love us and fought so hard to find us," she says.

"Come on let's go," she says pulling Jane's hand and getting hold of Colton's who is still engrossed in his book. "And you need to get back to work." She softly scolds.

Jane looks at her, "don't worry I am going in tomorrow I need to get the paper work from this case over and done with." Jane looks at Maura with a pained expression.

Maura squeezes Jane's hand, "just let me know when you need me to come in and give my statement." Maura says reassuringly.

Jane lets out a breath and smiles at Maura "I will make sure everything is taken down before I call you to come in." Jane says.

They walk hand in hand out of the hospital, all walking at Maura's pace, stubborn as she is she refused a chair determined to walk out. She gets to the car completely out of breath and in visible pain.

But instead of Jane scolding her she kisses her cheek, "you did awesome babe," she whispers in her ear.

Maura beams up at her, "thanks," she says as Jane helps her into the car before picking up Colton who hasn't left Maura's side since Jane woke up, "come on buddy let's get you strapped in." Jane says.

Colton's reluctantly lets Jane pick him up only after Maura nods and tells home it's ok.

They drive home Maura smiling at Jane and Colton singing Nursery rhymes all the way home.

"I am not cooking tonight, we are so getting take out," Jane says sitting down next to Maura on the sofa, Colton is sitting at Maura's feet with his toys around him, he looks up at Jane and nods, "can we get Chinese food?" He asks.

Jane looks at him and smiles, "sure thing buddy." She looks at Maura, "is that ok with you baby?" She asks quietly.

Maura looks at her and nods, "sound great I am starving," she says with a small grin.

Jane pulls out her phone and puts in the order, once it arrives Jane dishes the food and helps Maura up from the sofa before carry Colton and holding Maura up too.

They eat in a comfortable silence until a clatter causes Jane and Maura to jump, they look over at Colton where the noise came from and chuckle quietly, he has fell asleep his head in his half eaten chow mein, "I'll get him." Jane says when Maura goes to pick him up.

Maura sighs, "Come fill the sink for me and give his face a little clean." Jane says more as a compromise.

Maura knows this but still smiles at how sweet Jane is.

Five minutes later Colton is tucked up in bed night light on and door open. Jane makes sure his window is locked shut.

She walks out of the room and into hers and Maura's room, "I am going to start you a bath baby." Jane calls.

"Ok," comes a distant reply sounds like she is in the kitchen.

Jane turns the tap on and pours some bath oil into the bath and swirls it around, she turns the tap off and is getting up to find Maura when she hears a crash coming from the kitchen, She runs off, "Maura?" She calls running through the house. She gets to the kitchen and doesn't see Maura but she hears her sobbing. She walks around the island and sees her sitting on the floor her back against the refrigerator door. "Baby," Jane says crossing the room minding out for the glass shattered on the floor, but Maura doesn't move. "Maura please look at me." Jane begs.

Maura looks up and the look in her eyes breaks Jane's heart. "I am sorry Jane I heard a noise outside and I panicked when I went to investigate," Maura explains.

Jane pulls her into her, "it's ok baby that is normal, it will pass and the bastard is dead he is never going to hurt you again, I will protect you against anything baby." Jane says.

Maura nods and looks at Jane, "I know he is dead Jane but he did all of this because I didn't love him to way he thought he loved me." She says crying openly.

Jane hugs her tighter, "no he did this because he was a crazy ass son of a bitch, this isn't your fault baby I promise," Jane says kissing her head gently.

Maura shakes her head, "Colton will never forgive me when he understands his family died because of me." She sobs her voice sounding so defeated Jane is at a loss as to how to pick her up.

"It's not your fault Maura Janie is right, and I don't need to forgive you," Colton says sleepily from the other side of the kitchen not moving once he sees the glass.

Maura starts when she hears Colton as does Jane, "hey buddy," Jane says standing up and walking over to him, she walks back to where Maura is with Colton in her arms.

Colton puts his little hands on Maura's face, "you is the nicest person ever, you aren't bad Maura and I will not blame you, I want you as my mommy now. I love you all the world." She says so sure of what he is saying looking into her eyes.

Jane can't believe this little boy is only four; he is so smart and wise.

Maura wipes her eyes, "I love you too my perfect little man, all the world, and I am going to do everything to make sure you stay in this family with us." She says pulling him in for a hug.

He yawns against Maura's neck, "come on let's get you back to bed, we have a long weekend coming up," she says.

Jane takes Colton from her and stands then pulls Maura to her feet too, they walk to Colton's room and put him to bed he is out like a light as soon as his head touches the pillow.

Jane takes Maura and walks her to their room, "come your water should be warm enough for you," Jane says tugging Maura by her old baggy hoodie to the bathroom.

Maura walks along with Jane with a little smile. "Here let me help you," Jane says slowly and softly pulling off the hoodie hoping not to hurt her, she lets out a gasps when she sees Maura's body it's all covered in bruises, "baby that must really hurt." She says putting a hand a few inches from Maura's ribs.

Maura looks into her eyes, "it does hurt but it will heel soon enough." She says.

Jane looks at her with tears in her eyes. "I am so sor-"

Maura puts her hands on Jane's waist, "please do not say sorry, this isn't your fault, like you said Gary was a sick man." Maura says her voice a silent plead.

Jane looks at her and nods with a small shy grin, "ok," she whispers, before she leans down and gently kisses Maura. She in loosens the drawstring on the sweats Maura borrowed off Jane and lets them fall to the fall. She sees several more bruises going down Maura's body.

Instead of showing any sign of horror Jane leans forwards and starts to kiss bruise starting with the one on her head, Maura shudders slightly at the sensation.

Jane continues her journey down Maura's body when she gently kisses her badly bruised ribs, Maura sharply takes a deep breath then hisses out in pain.

Jane stands back to her feet so fast she makes the room spin, she look at Maura, "sorry baby," she whispers.

Maura looks at Jane with slight annoyance, "me too." She whispers, gently taking Jane's face and kissing it passionately before lowering Jane back to her knees to her previous position to where she was before.

Jane gives a deep throaty chuckle and picks up where she left. She kisses all the way to Maura's feet and starts kissing back up Maura's body, she kisses over Maura's thin underwear covering her visibly soaked mound.

Jane can't help moan when she smells the sexiest scent that is Maura, Maura softly flexes and grinds against Jane soft kiss.

Jane looks up at Maura to see her darkened green eyes boring into her, "please," she whispers.

Jane moans at the sound of Maura's voice and gives a tiny nod she slowly removes Maura's underwear, before trailing her hands back up Maura's legs she gently cups Maura's ass with her hands before pulling her closer to Jane's mouth her eyes never leaving Maura's.

Both women little out a small whimper when Jane's tongue makes contact.

"Oh Jane, oh... My... Gosh," Maura says over and over she gives out a small hiss of pain every now and then before moaning in sheer pleasure, "ba...baby I, I am going to," Maura doesn't finish her sentence before her walls tighten around Jane's tongue inside of her.

Jane lets Maura ride out her pleasure unable to move much, Maura has Jane pinned in place as she bucks against Jane's mouth, "I love you." Maura whispers much love in her voice it takes Jane's breath away.

After Maura gently releases Jane, Jane lightly kisses up Maura's body hardly touching her. When she reaches her mouth she kisses Maura deeply her tongue inside of her mouth exploring her as if they have never kissed.

Maura moans when she tastes herself on Jane's lips and gently sucks on Jane's tongue Jane grabs Maura's ass a little roughly and pulls her close at the feeling.

Maura lets out a small moan of pleasure and pain when she crashes against Jane. "Sorry," Jane whispers. Only it doesn't sound 100% convincing, yeah sure she doesn't want to hurt Maura, but on the other hand Maura turns her on so bad she sometimes can't help her actions.

Maura smiles after they pull apart, "I love you," is all she says before she starts to trail her hand down Jane's torso.

Jane lets out a shaky breath her voice matching. "No baby I can wait until you heal." Jane whispers.

Maura shakes her head. "I want to," she says trailing her hands down Jane's torso again.

Jane stops her she pulls Maura's hands to her mouth and kisses each one, "believe me baby this is so hard to stop you, I want you so bad." Jane husks.

Maura swallows audibly when she sees the look in Jane's eyes. "Well the offer will stand if you change your mind," she whispers seductively.

It's Jane's turn to clear her thoughts; she steps to Maura and kisses her. "I will be here when you're healed," she breathes against Maura's mouth.

Maura smiles and turns to the bath Jane helps her as she gingerly lowers herself into the still warm water, "thank you beautiful." Maura says and Jane can hear the pain in her voice.

Jane walks out of the bathroom and goes to the kitchen to get Maura some pain killers which she knows she will probably have to all but force on Maura. As she walks back to their bedroom she pops her head around the door and sees Colton lying sprawled in bed arms above his head in a deep sleep, Jane can't help but think about what Debbie said she really hopes everything will work out for all three of them, in the short time Colton has been with them it is like he was meant to be there, Jane feels like they are a little close to perfect family. Sure Colton has some grieving to do for his family but Jane is determined to make sure her and Maura will help him every step of the way.

She turns to leave the room and heads towards the living room instead of the bedroom.

She locates her phone and dials hoping it isn't too late, "Rizzoli do you know what god damn time it is," Sean says down the phone.

Jane lets out a small laugh she glances at the clock 22:48, "you weren't even asleep Sean I can tell by your voice," Jane says in a cocky voice.

Sean gives a little huff, "what you after?" He asks warily.

Jane chuckles again, "I need your help with something." She says excitedly.

"Ok?" Sean says picking up on Jane's tone.

Jane goes into what favour she needs from him, after ten minutes she and Sean are finished their conversation he is going to call her tomorrow with the details.

"Thanks Sean," Jane says gratefully.

"Anything, anytime Jane you know that." He says.

They are silent for a moment, "how is she?" Jane asks.

Sean sighs. "She's still being stubborn but now she realises how much she is missing you. And she also now realises how much Maura means to you too." He says.

Jane smiles, "yeah she invited us both to dinner on Sunday." Jane says happily.

"She did?" Sean seems shocked, "well I haven't had much time to talk to your ma what with the whole Gary situation." He says.

Jane and Sean make a little more small talk before saying theirs goodbyes, before heading off to see if Maura is finished in the bath.

She gets there just in time as Maura is about to step out of the bath she loses her footing Jane quickly steadies her before she can hurt herself badly.

"Baby you have to be careful," Jane softly scolds.

Maura looks at her with a sheepish grin, "well I did wait but you were taking such a long time, I thought I heard you talking." She says curiously.

Jane can't help the grin on her face, "yeah I was clearing something up with Sean," Jane explains

Maura raises her eyebrows, "clearing what up?" She asks curiously.

"Just... work... stuff," Jane struggles to think up an excuse.

Maura opens her mouth in shock, "Jane Rizzoli you have just lie to me," she says a little hurt in her voice.

Jane smirks and wraps her arms carefully around the now clothed doctor, "it's the only time this will happen, but all in good time, now take these," she hands Maura the pain killers which she takes without arguing. "And let's get to bed." Jane says kissing Maura's cheek.

Maura smiles and kisses Jane lightly, "Mmmm sounds good to me, and I really hope you never lie to me again and this better be good." Maura says her brow furrowed slightly.

Jane chuckles lightly before she lays flat on her back and Maura snuggles into her side slowly and carefully as to not hurt herself. Once she is comfortable Jane gently wraps her arms around Maura.

She kisses the top of her head, "goodnight little spoon I love you," she whispers.

Jane feels Maura smile, "goodnight big spoon, I love you too." Within minutes both women are asleep. Maura in a little pain but wouldn't change her position for anything in the world and Jane excited about the next couple of days.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW ;-) XXXX**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N - hi everyone I hope everyone had a lovely Christmas here is your next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Jane wakes before Maura which is really unusual so she decides to get up and make breakfast, on her way to the kitchen she pops her head in to check Colton. He's lying starting to wake up; she quietly goes over and sits on the bed.

"Hey buddy," she whispers brushing his hair back from his head.

He smiles sleepily up at Jane, "good morning Jane." He says before stretching and yawning.

Jane can't help but chuckle he may have been with them only about four weeks but he's starting to talk more and more like Maura each day.

Jane opens her arms for Colton, "you want to help me make pancakes for breakfast?" She asks.

His little eyes light up with excitement, "yes please." He says smiling.

Jane and Colton walk down to the kitchen, "we are going to make some for Maura too and take it to her." Jane explains helping Colton mix the pancake mix.

He looks up at Jane flour on his little face just like Jane has, "breakfast in the bed?" He asks. Jane nods, "we used to do that for my mommy on her birthday or on her mommies day," he says, he looks down at the floor then back at Jane, "Sorry." he whispers

Jane looks thoughtfully at him, "Colton make me one promise never forget telling me stories of your family." Jane whispers kissing his cheek.

Colton smiles a sad little smile, "I promise Janie, I have lots more stories to come now I have an even bigger family." He says his eyes lighting up.

Jane smiles, "yeah bud we find out on Wednesday," Jane hopes her plan comes together and they get the result they are looking for from the judge.

Once they have made their pancakes Jane puts everything on a tray and walks to her room with Colton walking beside her, they open the door slowly Maura is sitting up reading.

"Hey babe I didn't know you were awake," Jane says walking over to the bed Colton climbs up to give Maura a kiss and a hug.

"I heard and smelt you both cooking and hoped it was for me I'm starving," Maura says smiling broadly at Jane and Colton.

Jane looks at Colton and winks, "oh sorry Maur we only made enough for me and colt." Jane says with a little shrug.

Jane winks again at Colton who seems to get the prank, "yeah sorry Maura you should have gotted out of bed if you was hungry." He says with a small shrug and a little cheeky grin on his face.

Maura looks stunned at Jane and Colton, "hmmm is that so?" She asks both Jane and Colton nod. "Well pass me Colton's plate I will just eat his." Maura says to Jane.

Colton jumps up and down on the bed Jane sees Maura wince with pain, "come on Maura that's not very fair," Jane says with a grin.

Maura smiles sweetly back, "well give me yours then." She says.

Colton stops jumping and nods to Jane seems he forgot they actually have Maura's pancakes there too.

Jane throws her hand up in defeat, "jees ok Maura we made you some  
too," she says handing Maura a plate.

She grins at Jane, "just like out first breakfast?" Maura asks.

Jane nods a little then shrugs, "I guess, only they won't taste as good." Jane says off hand.

The three of them sit on Maura and Jane's bed eating their pancakes; Maura lets out a loud moan when she gets her first taste of Jane's pancakes. "Oh my gosh Jane these are amazing. I have only ever once tasted something better than these once," Maura says indicating to her plate.

Jane looks up at Maura and smiles at the compliment, "what was the best thing?" She asks casually eating her pancakes.

Maura chuckles, Jane looks up a little confused, "you." Maura whispers.

Jane's cheeks flush red, "baby not in front of the minor." Jane tries to cover her embarrassment and arousal by scolding Maura.

Maura just laughs louder, "I didn't say anything inappropriate Jane," she winks at Jane.

The way she says her name when she is being playful turns Jane on so bad, she throws a panicked glance at Colton who is too busy eating to be listening to them.

Maura follows Jane's gaze, "don't worry I have some patience I can wait." Maura says continuing to eat, "until tonight." She says.

Jane chokes on her mouthful of pancakes. "Jesus Maur," Jane whines. "Oh sorry." She quickly adds after Maura gives her a stern look for cursing.

After breakfast Jane cleans the dishes and gets dressed for work, "is it still ok to call you later to come in for a statement?" Jane asks kissing Colton on the cheek.

Maura leans to Jane for her kiss, "yes of course I will get is both dressed then we have a couple of errands to run, but I will stay close." Maura says.

Jane smiles, "ok see you both later, love you," she calls to Maura and Colton.

"Love you too." She hears echoed by both people standing at the door. Jane can't help but smile as she pulls out of the drive. Things are defiantly looking up, no crazy stalker anymore, she just needs Sunday out of the way and Wednesday and she is confident she will get the results she wants from both occasions.

Jane gets to work to see Frost and Korsak sitting chatting, "hey guys no work to be doing?" She asks jokingly.

Korsak looks up at Jane when he hears her, "hey Janie how's Colton and Maura?" He asks softly.

Jane shrugs her shoulders slightly, "dealing the best they can, Maura is terrified of every noise, and Colton goes from crying to laughing I just feel like I am walking in egg shells at home." Jane says exasperated. "But at least they have each other," she says.

Frost stands up and walks over to Jane, "hey they are both extremely lucky people to have you taking care of them Janie, so stop selling yourself short." He says his voice full of truth.

Jane smiles at him, "well seems like you have been busy you took down the pictures, what about finalising paperwork?" She asks.

Korsak points to the files on his desk, "almost done just need a statement from Dr Isles," he says his voice dropping towards the end.

Jane nods, "ok I will call her tell her to come in whenever she is available." Jane pulls out her phone and walks over to her desk. She turns around to Korsak and Frost, "guy's thank you for everything." She says smiling at them.

Both Frost and Korsak give Jane a massive grin. "Anything for my girls," Korsak says gruffly.

Frost nods in agreement, "yeah what the old man said," he says keeping the mood light.

Jane laughs and dials Maura's number.

On the third ring Maura answers, "hello," she says sounding out of breath.

"Hey baby, what you up to?" Jane asks.

Jane hears Maura let out a sigh, "oh Jane sorry I didn't check the ID, me a Colton are just heading to do our grocery shopping." Maura says.

Jane smiles picturing them, her perfect little family. "Well we are ready for you whenever you're free," Jane says trying to keep her voice even. She really doesn't want Maura to have to relive that night nor does she want to hear it.

Maura is silent for a few moments. "Ok Jane we will be there in twenty minutes." Maura says, Jane can hear the fear in her voice.

"its ok babe I promise just a few questions." Jane says her voice full of protection.

Jane hears a little sigh, "I will see you in a few Jane." Maura says.

"Ok babe, I love you." She says.

"I love you too," Maura replies and Jane knows she smiling she can hear it in her voice.

Jane hangs up the phone with a small smile on her face, "they will be here in twenty." Jane says to Frost and Korsak.

They both nod and start preparing for them to arrive.

"Rizzoli." Jane hears from behind her she turns and sees Lt Cavanagh behind her.

She stands up, "sir," she says. He nods his head to his office and Jane gets up to follow him, she sees Frost an Korsak exchange a small look to each other she gives them a little shake telling them it's nothing bad.

Jane emerges from Sean's office fifteen minutes later with a massive grin on her face, "good luck," Cavanagh says to Jane as she walks back to her desk.

Jane turns and grins, "thanks sir, that means a lot." Jane mutters.

"What was that all about Janie?" Korsak asks curious.

Jane lets out a breath and is about to tell them her plan when she hears Colton's voice, "JANIE," he bellows running towards her.

She scoops him up in her arms, "hey buddy." She says kissing his little cheek.

Jane turns to look for Maura and sees her getting out of the lift she looks terrified and doesn't help that about ten officers are surrounding her asking how she is.

Jane looks over at Frost, "come here Colton let's see what I can find for you." He says taking Colton to his desk.

Jane walks over to Maura, "woah guys back off, give her room to breathe." Jane says annoyance in her voice.

The officers start to back away from Maura and she gives Jane a small smile. "Come on," Jane says offering Maura her hand she takes it straight away and grips tightly, her grip instantly hurts Jane but she doesn't have the heart to tell Maura to losses up.

Maura looks up at Jane, "can we get this over with we have an extremely busy day," Maura says.

Jane gives her a small smile, "there is nothing to be scared of babe I promise, and we will make it go as quickly as possible." Jane says.

Maura tries and fails to return Jane's smile. "Who will look after Colton?" Maura asks.

Jane loos at her and smiles, "I am babe I am not allowed in the room with us being together." Jane says.

Maura's face is shear panic, "what. But. I. I really. Need." Maura can't form a sentence.

Jane pulls her into the closest interrogation room and carefully backs her against the wall, "just remember if they ask you a tough question remember this and it will make it easier for you." Jane says before kissing Maura deeply and softly, Maura lets out a little moan, Jane kisses down her jaw nibbles her ear and kisses and gently nibbles her neck.

Maura moans again and grinds against Jane letting out a little gasp of both pleasure and pain.

Jane pulls back from Maura her eyes darker than usual, "can you think of that?" She asks her voice deeper.

Maura can't do much but nod, Jane grins and takes her hand before walking out of the room and back over to Frost's desk where Colton is sitting.

"Come on let's go get a milkshake," Jane offers Colton who jumps up when he hears milkshake.

Jane turns to Maura, "we will be downstairs when you are finished." Jane says gently rubbing her hand across Maura's cheek. Maura nods to her.

Jane then turns to Frost and Korsak, "and you two be nice or I will kick your ass." She playfully scorns.

"Yeah we will both kick your ass if you's is not nice to my Maura." Colton says defensively.

Jane Frost and Korsak laugh at him Maura looks sternly at him, "now that is a bad word Colton, Jane should know better than to say words like that in front of you." Maura softly scolds him.

He touches Maura's cheek, "sorry," he says to Maura and not removing his hand he looks up at Korsak and Frost, "I will kick your behind. Got it?" He softly warns.

Korsak and Frost laugh, Jane tries to hold hers until she sees Maura start to laugh to.

"Come on let's get this over with," Maura says. Frost and Korsak lead her to the interrogation room she was just in with Jane. She turns to Jane who is watching her from the elevator and she grins sheepishly at her, Jane grins back.

Jane and Colton ride down to the cafe to get a milkshake Jane spots her mother and she waves.

After a couple of minutes Angela walks over to Jane and Colton, "hi Janie and hello big boy." She says warmly to Colton.

He looks at Jane and she nods her head. "Hi Angela," he says politely.

"What you guys doing here?" She asks.

Jane explains about Maura and sees her mother's eyes harden at the mention of her name, "so Colton and I decided to get some chocolate milk please ma." She says dropping to subject of Maura not wanting to rush her ma.

Angela smiles and goes off to get their milkshakes.

Jane and Colton sit down in the cafe for about an hour before Maura finally comes down, Angela who has been busy with serving and hasn't spent much time with Jane or Colton finds time now to leave the cafe and head into the back.

Jane leans forward and kisses Maura's cheek, "you ok baby?" She asks carefully.

Maura nods, "we really need to go we have a busy day a head." Maura says to Jane and Colton.

Jane nods and stands up, "ok I will meet you both outside in five minutes," Jane says to Maura.

Maura looks at Jane shocked, "I have put in some annual leave to spend time with you guys," Jane explains.

Maura beams at Jane. "See you in a few," she says leaning up to give her a quick kiss.

Jane walks into the back where her mother left and she sees her sitting down looking like she's crying, "hey ma thought I would say bye to you before I head out," Jane says not wanting to draw attention to her mother's tears not wanting to fight more than anything.

Angela looks up at Jane and gives her a small smile, "so you both still are coming Sunday?" She asks.

Jane beams, "wouldn't miss it for the world ma" Jane says.

Jane leans in and gives her ma a quick kiss, "see you Sunday." She says.

Jane leaves the station and meets up with Maura and Colton to spend the day shopping, normally she hates shopping but today she is excited she has a few things she needs to get.

Jane gets in the car and smiles at Maura before she starts the car and drives off.

* * *

ok everyone about the sequel I am having some problems I only have my table to work with so you will have to bear with me on that, but I promise if everyone still wants more I will work my socks off to deliver.

anyway I hope you all enjoyed and please review or leave ideas scenarios.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N - ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER OF THIS STORY LEFT AFTER THIS ONE (NOT INCLUDING THE EPILOGUE), THINGS ARE GOING MY WAY IN THIS STORY ITS MY FIC AFTER ALL I HOPE EVERYONE IS HAPPY.**

**ENJOY YOUR CHAPTER PEOPLES.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Maura's POV

it has been really nice having Jane home the past couple of days the house has been filled with her voice and laughter where ever Maura has turned. It has really taken a load off what happened to Maura and Colton.

"Hey babe I just have to go run a small errand before we go to Ma's for dinner, is that ok?" Jane asks pulling Maura in a hug from behind.

Maura smiles at the contact and nods, "yes you do not need my permission to go anywhere Jane." Maura says grinning.

Jane kisses her cheek, Maura feels her heart swell "ok babe I love you," Jane calls walking towards the door, "love you buddy." Jane calls to Colton who is chatting to Jo and bass in the living room.

"Love you too Janie," he hollers back, Maura can't help but grin at her two favourite people.

Although she can't help the feeling in her stomach what if they don't get to keep Colton, all three of them will be devastated. Jane is great at taking my mind off of how I feel but with her gone my anxieties start to flare.

"Hey Maura can I feed bass his strawberries?" A small voice pulls Maura out of her thoughts.

Maura looks down and smiles, "of course you can little Man. You want to grab the step and help me prepare them?" She asks.

Colton's nods encouragingly, Maura grins at him.

They spends five minutes preparing bass' lunch Colton asking questions about him and if he will get bigger, he is stunned when Maura tells him how small he was when she first received him as a pet and she has to promise to take him to a pet store so he can see for himself.

He walks off carefully holding a plate of strawberries for bass and a small plate of chews for Jo not wanting her to be left out.

Maura sits watching Colton interact with the animals and smiles, thinking how well he is coping. He keeps most of his crying for bedtime but either her or Jane crawl into bed with him and hug away his tears or until he falls asleep and other times he comes and plants himself in the middle of Jane and Maura and snuggles in their bed.

Colton comes to sit on Maura's knee once he has Feed bass and Jo, "hey Maur?" He says in a hushed voice.

Maura looks at him, "yes sweet heart," she says in a warm voice and opens her arms for him to climb on her lap, she isn't so sore now just a little ache to her ribs that's about all.

"If I gets to stay with you and Janie can I decorate my room with dinosaurs and robots?" He asks sheepishly.

Maura grins down at him. "Of course you can I bet Jane would love to help is do that," Maura says smiling at him.

He beams back at Maura, "you really think Janie will help?" He asks a little stunned.

Maura chuckles, "I don't think there is anything Jane wouldn't do for both of us and decorating your room with dinosaurs and robots would make her very happy." Maura whispers in his ear.

He grins at Maura, "I could tell her I want the dinosaurs to wear Yankee jerseys and the robots to wear jets jerseys." He says chuckling.

Maura laughs with him, "I think Jane would have to disagree with your team choices there little Man," Maura says kissing his little cheek.

Colton beams at Maura and wraps his arms around her neck and hugs her. They sit together colouring in, in one of Colton's books when Jane arrives home, Maura can't help but notice the extra spring in her step or her flushed cheeks.

Maura looks suspiciously at Jane, "you have fun?" She asks.

Jane beams and walks over to the sofa where Maura and Colton are sitting, she leans down and kisses Colton's head, "hey buddy, hey baby." She says leaning and kissing Maura on the cheek.

Maura watches Jane as she walks to the bedroom with her coat still on, she comes back to the living room five minutes later in different clothes and without her coat.

Maura is starting to get really suspicious now. "Why did you change?" She asks careful to keep her voice even.

Jane isn't fooled Maura can tell, "I was a little sweaty after running my errand so I changed, you guys ready for dinner?" She asks clearly trying to change the subject.

Maura pulls Jane in for a hug, she breathes in the scent that is 100% Jane.

"Am I off the hook now," Jane asks her voice has a slight tinge of irritation.

Maura looks sheepishly at Jane, "sorry, I just always fear the worst Jane. No one has ever stuck around before I just panic when you are secretive." Maura whispers trying to keep the tears back.

Jane lets out a sigh? "Let's go Maura, and please stop with your imagination. I love you so much you are my whole world." Jane says, "Well you and colt." She quickly adds.

Colton beams up at her. The three of them get into Maura's car and drive off to Angela's house Maura is really nervous but doubts it comes close to how nervous Jane must be feeling.

.

Jane's POV

Jane puts her hand on Maura's thigh more to calm her nerves than antsy thing, but she feels Maura tense under her touch.

Jane looks over to see her reaction, she grins when she sees Maura blush slightly; they haven't Made love or been intimate other than the night Maura came home. Jane is craving the feeling of Maura inside of her and she is proud to see Maura feels the same way.

Her nerves a thing of the past Jane slowly works her hand up Maura's leg under her dress Maura lets out a little gasp, Jane's fingers graze over Maura's panties and Maura lets out a small whimper.

"Maura is you ok?" Colton asks from the back.

Jane quickly removes her hand from Maura's leg and puts both hands on the wheel she silently scolds herself for being so reckless with a child on the car but he was so quiet Jane forgot he was there for a moment.

"I am fine Colton yes I was just imagining something so wonderful and amazing that I have missed." Maura says her voice a little strained.

Jane grins at Maura but Maura gives her a slight reproachful look. Jane tries to rid her face of her smug grin and fails miserably.

A few minutes later they pull into Angela's drive way, "you sure you want to do this?" Jane asks turning to face Maura.

"I am only sure if you want me to be here Jane." Maura says leaning and kissing Jane's lips.

Jane lets out a breath once they pull apart, "I don't think there will ever be a time when I don't want you both here with me." She says truthfully.

"Is this you're MaMa's house Jane?" Colton asks from the back.

Jane smiles at him, "yeah buddy me and my brothers grew up here, we used to shoot some hoops right here on the drive." Jane says pointing out of the window.

Colton follows Jane's hand, "that is total awesomeness Janie, we have to play one time." He says excitement evident in his voice.

Jane beams at him, "sure thing buddy we can play two on two me and you take on my loser brothers," Jane says holding her hand up for Colton to high five.

Colton slaps her hand, "that is so cool Janie we will take thems downtown," he says and Jane laughs.

They approach the door Jane holding tightly on to Maura's hand and having Colton attached to her hip. She takes a deep breath before knocking.

Jane sees the silhouette of her mother approaching the door. "Janie you made it." She beams pulling Jane in for a hug which proves hard considering Jane won't let go of Maura's hand.

"Hey Ma, you remember Colton, and of course you remember my Maura." She says proudly pointing to Maura.

Maura steps forward and hands Angela the flowers and wine she bought, "hello Angela it is lovely to see you again, and thank you for inviting us it was very kind," Maura says in a friendly voice.

Angela turns her attention from what Maura said as if she didn't hear a word she also ignores Maura's gifts, "come on in," Angela says walking into the house.

Jane is furious her mother just ignored Maura but the calming presence of Colton on her hip and the pressure of Maura squeezing her hand is enough to keep her mouth shut.

"Who is coming for dinner Ma?" Jane asks.

Angela turns her hand to the living room, "just the six of us, Sean will be here any minute." Angela calls from the kitchen.

Jane looks confused at Maura and shrugs "must be Tommy or Frankie joining us." Jane whispers.

Maura nods, they walk into the kitchen where they here Angela talking, "oh and here she is now, my baby my pride and joy." Angela beams when Jane enters the room Maura a couple of steps behind after helping Colton take off his coat.

Jane smiles at the Man in her mother's kitchen, "Jane you remember Giovanni right?" Angela asks.

Jane looks stunned at him then at her Ma, "no I can't recall the name," Jane says unapologetically.

Giovanni laughs and stands and walks over to Jane, "you're hot," he says.

Jane stands the in total shock, "I am totally not interested pal," Jane says turning to her mother fury in her eyes.

Angela shrugs at Jane, "he is a good Man Jane, and he loves kids, he is a total catch," Angela explains as if she is telling Jane what ingredients she is putting in her food, only not her food it's what she would like to put in her love life.

Maura walks in the room halfway through the exchange but eventually picks up on what is happening, "oh." Jane hears from behind her.

Angela smiles, but before she can make the comment that is about to tumble out of her mouth the front door goes.

"Hey look who I found outside," Sean says walking in the kitchen.

Tommy comes walking in two steps behind, he beams at Jane when he sees her, "hey sis," he says walking over to hug her.

"Hey baby bro," Jane says smiling, "hey Tom I would like to introduce you to Maura," Jane says pointing to Maura.

Tommy smiles at Maura, "hey how's you?" He asks.

Jane rolls her eyes at her brother always the womaniser. "She is very much mine. And this little one is Colton." She says pointing to Colton who is hiding behind Maura.

Tommy's eyes widen, "you have a kid?" He asks, "You don't look like you've had a kid you're a total babe." He says stunned.

Maura can't help but laugh at Tommy he is so much like Jane. "I did not give birth to Colton," Maura explains.

Tommy relaxes a little, "oh cool I like kids," he says.

Jane looks at Tommy and really wants to hit him but she sees Maura smile at her, "I like women, ok more like I like your sister." She says simply.

Tommy looks totally confused. "Huh?" He says.

Jane laughs and smacks his head, "she is my woman baby bro so tongue back in and walk away." Jane says stepping round her brother to Maura.

Tommy looks at Jane impressed, "like your girlfriend?" He asks winking.

Jane laughs, "Tommy first off gross I'm your sister and secondly no not my girlfriend my fiancé," Jane says proudly.

"What did you just say?" Angela asks her voice low and dangerous.

Jane takes a step back pulling Maura and Colton with her.

Sean steps forward to Angela, "Ange leave them be you promised." He softly says.

Tommy turns to Giovanni, "who are you and why you in my Ma's kitchen?" Tommy asks never one to beat around the bush.

Jane answers before Giovanni can, "this is my surprise date didn't Ma tell you she's trying to straighten me out." Jane says annoyance in her voice.

Tommy looks at Angela in shock, "Ma you wouldn't?" He says shocked Angela just shrugs her shoulders. "But Ma look at Janie she is so happy when was the last time you saw her this happy?" He asks his mother Angela just stands there glaring at Tommy.

Jane feels pride for her brother he is never one to stand up to Ma about anything, "I tell you when Ma never. Jane has never been this happy because she has spent years being miserable just so you could be happy. Well that's wrong of you to expect that." Tommy is off on a roll and by no means ready to stop.

He turns and points to Maura and Colton, "look at these two people Ma, just look see how Jane looks at them there is love and pride in her eyes, you really need to get on this bus Ma or you're going to be standing alone waiting to see if it will come round again." He says throwing his hands up.

Jane smiles at her brother unable to say anything to him Maura is also smiling completely in ore of him.

"Janie I likes your brother he is just like you," Colton says walking over to Tommy, "you is a protector like my Janie." He says.

Tommy crouches down to Colton's level, "we have to take care of our own little dude." Tommy says ruffling his hair.

Colton smiles at him and nods, Tommy stands up. "Jane come on there's a game we should be hollering at." He says.

Jane, Colton and Tommy leave the room Sean following behind them. Giovanni and Maura stay behind.

.

Maura's POV

"Your hot," Giovanni says to Maura.

Maura rolls her eyes, "no chance." She whispers, Giovanni walks dejectedly towards the living room.

Maura approaches Angela, "is there anything I could do to help?" Maura asks kindly.

Angela turns to face Maura fury all over her face. "Leave," she says in a cold low voice.

Maura looks stunned, "what?" She asks.

"You heard," Angela spits the words. "And don't look back, I have only just got my baby girl back and you take advantage of her when she is vulnerable you are disgusting." Angela says her voice still low and cold.

Maura is completely caught off guard by Angela's hostility. "I assure you Angela I have not taking advantage of anyone or any situation I love Jane so very much and I plan on loving her for the rest of our lives," Maura says trying to get her voice to sound sure and confident but she can't she has totally been thrown by Angela's tone.

Angela takes a step towards Maura, "if you love her you will leave her alone, she is confused right now. You are only making things worse, its typical Jane pick up a broken toy put it back together and play with it." Angela says taking another step forward. "But do you know what happens after a couple of months she gets bored and realises why the toy was broke in the first place and leaves it."

Maura gasps in shock she thinks about how secretive Jane has been over the past few days and the words Angela are saying now she is starting to put the pieces together now.

"Jane loves me, and me and Colton are not broken toys," Maura says but even she isn't convinced of what she is saying.

Angela stares at Maura for a moment before Maura turns and leaves the kitchen.

Maura runs outside and runs to her car she gets in and starts to cry big heaving sobs. God knows how long she has been sitting there when there is a knock on her window she looks up into a familiar face.

"Can we come in?" Tommy asks with a small Colton peering in the window.

Maura nods and Tommy climbs in the front seat with Colton who climbs straight on to Maura's knee, "hush now Maura a beautiful woman like you should never shed tears of sadness only joy." Colton whispers kissing Maura's cheek.

Maura can't help but chuckle, "he repeats almost everything Jane says." She explains to Tommy and Tommy laughs.

"I wish I had followed her a bit more she is an awesome person, and she loves you so much Maura I can tell by the way she looks at you or the way she talks about you, me and Frankie are so happy she has found someone to love and who loves her back. You are an amazing family." Tommy says.

Maura has few more tears after hearing Tommy say that, she knows how much Jane loves her family and was devastated to think she had lost her mother, she was so looking forward to Making up with her and now that has been ruined again.

"Jane sent me out here with the little one while she went to talk to Ma," Tommy explains.

Maura looks at him a d wipes her eyes, "should I go in there?" She asks.

Tommy shakes his head, "give it a few minutes, she if Sean can defuse the situation." Tommy says.

No sooner hand Tommy finished his sentence when the door flies open and Giovanni is almost threw through the air.

"I never want to see you again understand, babe." Jane says mocking him with the word 'babe'.

Maura gasps "Oh dear," Maura whispers.

Tommy nods, "Maybe now is a good time to get in there," he says.

Maura nods going to get out of the car she stops, "I've got him." Tommy says and smiles.

Maura whispers hurried thanks before heading into Angela's house.

Jane's POV

"How dare you speak to her like that Ma," Jane shouts at her mother.

Angela is crying, "Janie it's not right it's wrong you need to change Giova-"

Jane cuts her mother off, "Giovanni can what? Drool all over me treat me like a piece of meat." She bellows, "What I have with Maura Ma is special, like once in a life time special. I love her with all my heart and soul." Jane says her voice starting to soften when she talks about her love for Maura.

Jane feels a soft hand slide around hers she turns and smiles at Maura. "Please Ma." Jane begs she lifts her other hand to her mother.

"Angie this isn't like when we we're young times have changed." Sean says to Angela.

She turns and glares at him, "how long have you known?" She asks him.

He looks a little shocked, "about Jane and Maura since you told me." He says honestly.

Angela nods, "how long have you known about Jane?" She asks.

Sean looks a little uncomfortable answering now, "well. Jane never. Really outwardly told anyone," he stumbles over his words.

Angela looks furious, "how long?" She asks.

Sean throws one apologetic look at Jane, "since I met her." He says in a small voice.

Angela takes a sharp intake of breath, she turns to Jane and Maura, "I will never tolerate your lifestyle choice Jane, and if this is the path you choose you will no longer be my daughter." She says her voice cold and detached.

Jane gasps and she feels Maura's hand in hers it's the only thing she can focus on, the tears she has been holding back start to slide down her cheeks.

She looks at Maura who looks utterly heartbroken for Jane then she looks at her mother. "Well I guess I ain't your daughter anymore." Jane whispers in a small voice.

Angela sobs and walks over to Maura and Jane, "this is your fault," she says to Maura and raises her hand.

Jane catches it before she can get close to Maura's face. "Don't ever lift your hands to my fiancée Ma." Jane says her voice finding strength. "If you decide you want to be my Ma again you know where to find us." Jane says.

Jane pulls in Maura's hand and they turn to leave the house.

"Jane Rizzoli you get back here right now, no daughter of mine will go to hell." Angela shouts chasing after them.

Jane spins round and faces her mother Angela backs up a step when she sees the look in Jane's eyes, "well isn't it a good thing I am no longer your concern," Jane says.

"Jane," Maura says more as a comfort than anything else.

Jane turns to look at Maura she puts her hand on her cheek and smiles. "This is love Ma, you are crazy if you decide to miss out on our family, it is amazing." She says.

"Leave," Angela says. "Your dad was right." She says before closing the door on Jane's face.

Maura helps Jane to the car Jane wipes her tears before opening the door, "come on buddy home time." She says trying to put on a brave face.

"I love you Janie, no Matter what." Colton whispers kissing her and giving her a tight hug.

Jane can only smile at him. She walks to the front of the car, "can I give you a lift home Tom?" She asks.

Tommy grins at her, "that would be awesome sis," he says getting into the back of the car, "and don't worry your apartment is still in one piece." Tommy says smiling.

Jane chuckles, they head off home they drop Tommy off after several minutes driving, they decide to pick up some take out before heading home having not eating anything for dinner.

"Do you want to talk?" Maura tentatively asks.

Jane shakes her head, "thanks though baby," Jane says pulling Maura's hand up to kiss it.

Jane looks in the back seat and sees Colton dropping off to sleep, "starting to get the feeling he likes the car." Jane says indicating to the back.

Maura turns to see and smiles. "Either that or we are super boring," Maura says.

Jane laughs taking her hand for the rest of the journey home, once they are home they eat dinner Jane and Colton talking about his theme for his room Jane is all for it until he says he wants the Yankees and jets in there, Maura watches and smiles. After dinner they settle to watch some TV this is Jane's time to bond with Colton over sponge bob or sports centre.

After they watched TV Jane walks to the bathroom with Colton to get ready for bed, he jumps in the tub and he and Jane play battle ships with his toys getting water everywhere Maura gives up scolding them after seeing how much fun they are having.

After his bath Maura gets him dressed and tucks him in bed and settles to read him a story Jane goes off to fill a bath so she can have a soak she wants to wash away her shit day she has had.

When her bath is filled she heads back to Colton's room to see if story time is finished, she walks in to find a softly snoring four year old and Maura lying watching him.

"He is so handsome and smart Jane," she whispers.

Jane walks over to them and kisses Maura lightly before kissing Colton's cheek. "Yeah he is, gonna be beating the girls off with a stick." She says proudly.

Maura slaps her arm playfully before standing up. "You want a beer?" Maura asks once they leave Colton's room.

Jane shakes her head, "I want a bath." She says.

Maura smiles at her, "oh ok," she turns to walk to the living room.

Jane grabs her hand, "I said I want a bath," she says in a low voice.

Maura's eyes widen, "you mean you would like me to fill you a bath?" Maura asks playfully.

Jane nods her head and gently spins Maura around and start kissing her neck as she walks her to their room, her hands slowly start to unzip Maura.

"I want you to fill my bath," she whispers biting Maura's earlobe Maura shudders at the sensation she has missed Jane's touch so much the past few days. "With your body," Jane growls.

Maura whimpers and spins around and kisses Jane roughly and passionately, she unbuttons Jane's shirt and has it off in record time closely followed by her tank top and she starts to work on her pants.

Maura looks up at Jane as she is unbuckling her belt, "I love you," she whispers.

Jane feels her breath hitch. "I love you too baby," she says snaking her hands around her back and in loosening Maura's bra and letting it fall to the floor. As soon as both women are naked they step into the bath.

Jane sits and pulls Maura gently so she is sitting facing Jane their legs tangles around each other.

Jane stares at Maura with love and passion in her eyes. "Perfect," she mutters.

Maura feels herself blush she has always been confident with her body but Jane's gaze always does something to her it's so arousing and sexy the way she looks at her.

Maura reaches and gently strokes Jane's face.

"Can I wash you?" Jane asks in a low voice Maura nods her head.

Jane grabs the sponge on the side of the bath and lathers it up; she starts off by washing Maura's arms and legs. Then she moves onto her neck and chest, Maura's breath catches when she feels Jane's hands start to knead her breasts. Jane then slowly starts to work further down Maura's body washing her stomach and waist, Jane looks Maura in the eye as she lowers the sponge between Maura's legs Maura moans never taking her eyes off Jane's. Jane gently rubs back and forth between Maura's legs.

Maura starts to moan a little louder at the sensation, "my turn now," she whispers reaching for Jane's sponge. Maura gives Jane's body the full work out Jane gave her.

They are both panting Jane looks into Maura's eyes, "are you still sore?" She whispers.

Maura shakes her head, "I need you inside of m- oh god," Maura says as Jane quickly enters her and starts pumping her fingers in and out of Maura's tight channel, Maura slides her fingers through Jane's wetness and inside of her, "oh gosh you feel amazing around my fingers," Maura whispers still keeping her eyes on Jane.

Jane growls and pulls Maura's mouth crashing to hers. "I. am. so. close," she pants when they pull apart.

Maura pulls back to looks at her, "me. Too," she breaths out her moans starting to get louder.

Jane feels Maura's walls tighten at the same time hers tighten around Maura's fingers.

"Oh Jane," Maura gasps.

"Oh Maur," Jane husks at the same time Maura speaks.

The sit in their same position whilst they get there breathing back to normal.

Maura looks at Jane, "feel better how?" She asks.

Jane shakes her head, "I am nowhere near done with you yet." She says dangerously low.

Maura lets out a moan at the look in Jane's eyes and swallows audibly.

"Come on get out I want you to come in my mouth until you can't take anymore," Jane whispers pulling Maura out of the bath with her.

"Oh god Jane," Maura sighs hearing Jane's words.

Jane just grins at her a slight primeval look I her eyes, Jane throws Maura down on the bed and starts something she won't finish until the wee hours of the morning.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED PLEASE REVIEW I WILL TRY AND POST TOMORROW BUT IN CASE I DON'T HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE XXXXXX**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N - THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I KNOW A LOT OF YOU DON'T LIKE ANGELA BUT I NEED HER THIS WAY FOR MY NEXT PART. AND THE REVIEWER THAT SAID IT WAS LIKE TBEIR MOTHER WHEN THEY CAME OUT, ME TOO THAT'S WHY I DONE IT THIS WAY NOT EVERY PARENT IS ACCEPTING WE WILL EXPLORE THIS IN THE NEXT SERIES.**

**SO SINCE WE HAVE MADE IT TO THE END, I HOPE EVERYONE HAS ENJOYED THIS STORY IT TOOK MAY DIFFERENT TURNS THAN I ORIGINALLY PLANNED BUT I WAS HAPPY WITH THE OUT COME, I AM GOING TO DO A LITTLE EPILOGUE TO CLOSE THIS STORY.**

**ANYWAY ENJOY THE FINAL INSTALLMENT I HAVE LOVED WRITING IT AND READING THE REVIEWS.**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Jane wakes up early on Wednesday morning, she stretches and smiles. Today she can move without comfortable pain but don't mention Monday she could hardly walk after their love making session both Jane and Maura were sore and tired but completely in love and satisfied.

Jane lies for a few minutes before deciding to get out of bed; she quickly grabs her clothes for today and runs out to the car with them hoping Maura doesn't wake up.

She then runs into the guest bathroom and pulls out a small box she checks it for the millionth time and smile and stuffs it back in the drawer. Jane decides to shower in here since she is in there.

She tiptoes back in hers and Maura's room smiles when she hears the faint snores that are distinctly Maura, she quickly grabs her clothes and rushes back to the guest bathroom, she dresses grabs her items from the top drawer and heads to the kitchen.

Jane decides to make herself some breakfast then takes Jo for a walk hopefully by then Maura will be awake to make coffee, Jane still can't master the complicated machine.

Forty minutes later Jane arrives back and smiles hearing Maura humming tunelessly to herself, "god I love that woman," Jane whispers walking into the kitchen.

"Hey sexy," Jane purrs.

Maura lets out a little squeal of fright Jane instantly regrets not announcing her arrival beforehand.

She rushes, "sorry baby, I really didn't mean to startle you I didn't even think." Jane tries hopelessly to explain.

Maura pulls back from her embrace, "its ok baby anytime you want to scare me by calling me sexy please feel free," Maura says with a seductive wink.

Jane chuckles lowly, "I love you," she whispers before leaning in and kissing her.

"Mmm I love you too, but why on earth are you wearing work clothes?" She asks curiously.

Jane looks down at her attire, "got a call from Frost saying I was needed to sign off some paperwork, won't take me all day I will be home by lunch I promise." Jane says kissing her cheek.

Maura looks upset, "but we are seeing the judge today Jane." She says.

Jane squeezes her hands, "I know baby I wouldn't miss it for the world I will be home by lunch time," she says.

She grabs her cup to fill before she leaves, Maura stands there in shock, "but I thought we could spend today together." She says her voice filling with emotion.

Jane looks at her, "we will baby I promise today will be the best day if our lives, please trust me." Jane begs.

Maura thinks for a minute, "I trust you Jane but it doesn't mean I am happy." She says frowning.

Jane smiles and goes to kiss her but Maura turns away, Jane gives her a little laugh and kisses her cheek, "just gonna say bye to Colton before I head out." Jane says.

She opens Colton's door and sees him lying awake from the looks of it he has just woke up, "hey buddy," Jane says.

He smiles at Jane and yawns, "hey Janie," he says his little voice full of sleep.

"Listen bud I have to go run some errands but I need you to do me that small favour, when Maura tells you to get dressed I need you to get the clothes in the closet closest to the door, ok?" She asks.

Colton thinks for a second then nods, "ok Janie I can do that," he smiles giving her a hug before she leaves. "I love you Janie." He says.

Jane feels her heart swell like every other time he says that, "love you too buddy." She says.

Jane calls out "goodbye" and only hears one back from Colton that means Maura is still pissed at her.

"I hope this works," Jane says.

She heads off to the station not to do paperwork but she does need to ask Vince a favour and Frost and her brother.

She glances at her phone 09:37, time for next part of the plan.

She pulls out her phone, "hey babe call me ASAP when you get this I got a call from Debbie." Jane says hanging up from Maura's voicemail.

Five minutes later Maura calls her back, "hi," Jane answers timidly.

"What did Debbie say? Why didn't she call me?" Maura asks quickly.

"Woah, woah baby slow down she just called to say the judge has brought forward our meeting, meet me a city hall at 11:00," Jane says.

Maura lets out a long breath, "why would he do that, I am not dressed neither is Colton I need to pick him something new up which I was hoping to do with you today," she says slight annoyance in her voice.

Jane tries to hold her laughter, "babe calm down, Colton has his clothes in the closet you finish getting dressed and tell him Jane said its go time." Jane says.

"What do you mean his clothes are already in his closet?" Maura asks.

"Jees Maur no time, get dressed see you at 11:00, I love you babe." She says and waits for Maura to say it too.

"I'm still mad but that doesn't stop me from loving you too Jane so very much," she says.

Jane smiles hearing the happiness in Maura's voice, "see you soon baby." Jane says before hanging up.

"Did it work?" Frankie asks from behind Jane.

Jane turns and gives him the thumbs up. "To right it worked little bro, I have to go I will see you in a little bit." Jane says heading to the elevator.

Jane grabs her clothes out of her car and heads into city hall she checks her phone, 10:42. She panics hoping Maura doesn't also get stuck in traffic she is coming from the other way so she shouldn't Jane rushes off to check herself in and then dashes to a private room to change. She rushes outside of city hall and checks again for the time, 10:58, no sign of Maura or Colton, she doesn't panic greatly parking is always a nightmare.

She glances down, 11:03 not like Maura to be late for anything but again Jane still doesn't panic still twelve minutes before show time.

"Janie," she hears her name and turns to see Colton come barrelling towards her.

She gets ready to scoop him up, "hey buddy you look very handsome." She says setting him down to look at him.

He grins bashfully, "I is wearing the same suit as you only I has a tie on," he says pulling at his little bow tie.

Jane chuckles, "I know bud." She looks up scanning for Maura.

She spots her straight away and thinks she has honest of god died and gone to heaven Maura has to be an angel, she looks simply stunning wait no not simply there is nothing simple about Maura isles.

Jane starts to walk forward holding Colton's hand she grins when she gets to Maura, "wow," she says giving her the once over.

Maura blushes at the intense gaze from Jane, "now you are complete," Jane says gently touching her cheek.

Maura looks at Jane a little confused, Jane gets down on one knee, "now when I was little I heard my dad tells my brothers if you ever meet a girl who is too good for you marry her." Jane digs in her pocket for the small box she brought with her; she opens it and looks up at Maura who has tears running down her face. "Maura Dorthea Isles I have loved you from the moment I tripped you over and I plan on loving you for all eternity, would you give me the greatest honour and be my wife?" Jane asks her voice thick with her own emotions.

Maura kneels down to Jane be eye level with Jane, she looks her deep in the eye then looks at the engagement ring, it is a three stone round cut diamond band not to big so she won't have to remove it when she puts her gloves on, then she looks back at Jane. She tries several times to speak but each time more tears come and her voice won't come so she nods.

Jane smiles lovingly at her, "I love you so much Maura." She says before placing the ring on her finger and pulls her in for a deep long kiss.

"Ahem," comes from behind Maura, "I think we should get inside now." Vince says smiling at Maura and Jane.

Maura stands up and looks at Vince, "why are you here?" She asks.

Jane chuckles, "well remember what Debbie said about our marital status I thought we could have a small intimate ceremony here now today, and then you can go mad and arrange a huge wedding for a later date." Jane says slightly starting to panic thinking Maura will hate this idea.

Maura shakes her head which makes Jane panic more, "we don't have to do anything today," Jane starts but Maura cuts her off with a kiss.

"This is perfect Jane, let's get married." She says.

They walk into the room where they will marry Jane pulls Maura to a stop, "I am sorry I had no idea how to contact your family so I asked Vince if he would do the honour of walking you down the aisle," Jane says softly.

Maura turns to beam at Vince and knows she will be very proud to have Vince give her away and the look of emotion in his eyes she knows he feels the same. She turns and nods at Jane, "this is almost perfect, but if I get the second important man in my life to give me away," she smiles a Vince who grins back, "I also need the important." Maura says looking down at Colton.

He beams up at Maura and puffs out his chest like Vince and offers Maura his hand, "I would be honoured," he says grinning, repeating Vince's words.

Jane leaves Maura with Vince and Colton she is cleaning her face and reapplying make up because she cried most of it off.

Jane walks down the aisle to her brother and Frost who are waiting with proud looks on their faces, "congrats Janie," Frost whispers. Jane grins.

"Yeah congrats Janie can't believe she had no clue about any of this," he says.

Jane nods in agreement but doesn't comment any further as the wedding march starts and the doors open.

Jane can't help the tear that slides down her cheek when she sees Maura walk down the aisle her face full of happiness and pride.

Forty five minutes later Jane and Maura exit the building hand in hand, closely followed by Vince, Frost and Frankie all wearing massive smiles.

"I love you," Jane whispers as they get there photographs taking.

Maura beams at her, "I love you too, but how did you pull this off?" She asks.

Jane laughs and taps her nose, "I have connections," is all she says.

Maura laughs with her, and pulls Jane's mouth down to hers, "thank you Mrs Rizzoli Isles." Maura whispers before kissing her.

Jane pulls back from the kiss, "Rizzoli Isles?" She asks eyebrows raised.

Maura simply shrugs, "get used to it babe," she gives Jane a seductive wink and a little smirk.

Jane laughs, "sure thing Dr Rizzoli Isles, hey buddy how you feeling?" Jane asks lifting Colton up.

He looks at her tears in his small eyes, "I am so really happy right now, you's is beautiful and loves each other a lot." He says pulling them both in for a group hug.

Maura kisses his cheek, "I can't believe I didn't think anything strange when you asked me to meet you here," she says a little embarrassed she didn't catch on sooner.

Jane grins, "me too babe, come on let's go over to the court house to see the judge then we can go celebrate in style." Jane says.

Jane turns and thanks her brother and partners for coming to hers and Maura's wedding.

"Robber later?" Korsak says.

Jane nods, "it will not be a late night though," Maura says.

Jane and the guys laugh, "and so it begins." She says with a loving smile to Maura.

Maura thinks for a moment then playfully smacks Jane's arm, "I meant for the little one." She says looking at Colton.

Jane laughs, "I know babe, and also it's our wedding night so I-"

Jane is cut off by Frankie, "woah Janie come on I love you both, but please I don't ever want to picture that." Frankie says scrunching up his face.

"I dunno man I think it would be hot," Frost says.

Jane smiles, "it totally is," Jane says grinning.

"Jane," Vince, Maura and Frankie say together.

Jane looks at them and blushes slightly, "sorry," she offers as a weak apology.

Jane and Maura head off hand in hand to Jane's car Jane still has Colton attached to her hip, they arrive at the court 20 minutes.

"Not that I condone the improper use of your lights and siren but I am glad you used it or we would have been very late," Maura says loosening Colton's seat belt.

Jane nods and agrees they head inside at a fast paced walk, they find where they need to be and head to the room with only minutes to spare.

Debbie comes rushing over, "where have you been your almost late?" She asks.

Jane and Maura share a small smile, "they was getting married," Colton says before Jane or Maura has a chance to speak.

Debbie looks shocked to shocked to say anything, she stammers over here words.

Jane pulls out their certificate, "yeah see you said we needed to be married to stand a better chance and here we are." She says smiling.

Debbie gets over her shock, "well congratulations I really mean that." She says.

"Rizzoli, Isles petition for adoption," a woman calls from two rooms down.

Jane takes a deep breath and Maura squeezes her hand, "where up to swing," she says.

Jane can't help but chuckle at her but she doesn't correct her she loves how she is so smart but gets the simplest of phrases wrong.

They head into the room, they are in there talking to the judge for well over an hour and a half, the judge calls for a recess so he can make his decision.

Jane and Maura sit outside the room holding each other hands both playing with their new matching wedding bands, they are simple platinum bands that match the engagement ring Jane bought for Maura, Jane's is slightly thicker than Maura's that is the only difference. Colton is sitting next to them reading his favourite book the one he got at the zoo with all the sea life creatures.

After sitting outside the room for only twenty minutes they are called back in, they aren't sure if it's a good or a bad thing with the short amount of time that passed.

"Well I have reviewed all of the information regarding the welfare of one Colton James Walker; I have listened to and read several statements from character witnesses. And each and every one agrees that the child is making remarkable stride considering the hardships he has faced." The judge carries ok with his speech.

Jane squeezes Maura's hand when she senses her starting to panic.

"It is standard for the boy to be places in temporary custody until a permanent home is found for him," the judge says and for the first time since coming back in the room looks at Maura and Jane.

Jane slowly feels her heart break at what he is saying.

"I however believe Colton James Walker will not find a family more suited to him and he to them than that of the Rizzoli-Isles family, the decision from the court is that Jane Clementine Rizzoli-Isles and Maura Dorthea Rizzoli-Isles will be known as legal guardians to Colton James Walker." The judge smiles at Jane and Maura who sit there completely stunned.

Jane turns to look at Maura, "he's our boy?" She asks.

Maura looks at Jane then looks to Colton, "he's our son Jane," she says tears streaming down her face.

Colton looks at them both, "does this mean I gets to stay with you's?" He asks.

Jane nods and grabs him, "yes that means to get to stay with us forever buddy." She says kissing his cheeks and head.

He beams at them both, "So am a Rizzoli-Isles too?" He asks happily.

Maura nods and looks at him, "you will have a very long name, Colton James Walker Rizzoli-Isles." She says kissing his head; Jane ruffles his hair and smiles.

Colton looks at them tears in his eyes, "I love my new name and I love my new family. I can't wait to tell Jo and Bass I is their brother now." He says through a thick voice.

She looks over at Maura and sees tears streaming down her face, "I am the happiest woman in the world right now," Maura chokes out.

Jane smiles and pulls her into kiss her, "me too baby." She says.

"Come let's go meet the guys and celebrate in style," Jane says.

They pull up outside the robber and see banners reading, 'congratulations mrs and mrs Rizzoli-Isles' Jane and Maura beam at each other and chuckle when they see the small added caption, '& Colton Rizzoli-Isles'

They walk in to a chorus of congratulations, "hey Janie congrats, I wish I had of been there." Tommy says pulling Jane in for a tight hug.

Jane looks guiltily at her brother he shakes his head, "I know why Janie I would've told ma not meaning to or anything but because I would have been too excited." He says with a sheepish grins Jane laughs that is why she didn't tell him.

Tommy turns to Maura and pulls her in for a hug, "you break her heart mind and I will hurt you," he says with his voice full of fake fury. Maura smiles at him.

"Tommy I never intend on hurting her." Maura says smiling at Jane.

Jane's heart stops for a second every time she looks at her Jane feels her heart skip a beat, she hope the feeling will never end.

They spend the next couple of hours socialising with friends and family, "babe you think we should leave?" Jane asks nodding over to Colton.

Maura turns and smiles seeing Colton wrapped around Frankie fast asleep Frankie looks so happy holding his nephew.

She turns back to Jane, "let's take out son home." She says, "Then my wife can take me to bed." Her voice drops so only Jane can hear.

Jane looks at Maura her eyes darkening with arousal, "we are totally out of here," she says grabbing Maura's hand and going to get Colton.

They get home thirty minutes later, Jane and Maura change a sleepy Colton and take him to bed Jane leans down and kisses his cheek, "goodnight buddy," she whispers.

Maura leans down and kisses his other cheek, "sleep tight my little man," Maura whispers.

They walk to the door hand in hand, "goodnight," Colton whispers, "mommy and mama I love you." He finishes. Jane turns and kisses him again, "we love you so very much too Colton, my beautiful boy," she says. Both Maura and Jane sit until he falls back asleep.

Once outside his room Jane takes Maura's hand and pulls her towards their room, once outside Jane stops Maura before she opens the door, "wait." Jane says before pulling Maura in for a deep loving kiss, "Allow me," she says pulling back from their kiss. She leans down and picks Maura up and she lets out a small little squeal.

"Sorry I carried our son over the thresh hold, but this can be our little private place let me carry you over this thresh hold." Jane says her eyes never leaving Maura's.

Maura wraps her arms around Jane's neck, "I love you and I love how much you love our son. And I am going to show you how much I am going to love being married to you." She says pulling Jane's mouth down to hers.

"I love you." Jane whispers in the dark room as she feels Maura's body release around her fingers.

"I love you too," Maura whispers voice full of emotion, "always and forever."

The end

* * *

**THANKS AGAIN EVERYONE WHO READ, REVIEW AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY IT WAS A REAL BOOST FOR ME. HOPEFULLY I WILL SEE EVERYONE BACK SOON, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE. XXXXX**


	28. Epilogue

**A/N - OK SO THIS IS JUST A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BUT LEAVES US WITH A FEW QUESTIONS ABOUT THE SEQUEL WHICH I AM WORKING ON AS WE SPEAK.**

**SO EVERYONE ENJOY, AND HAPPY 2013 EVERYONE.**

* * *

**Epilogue **

It's been two years since that horrible night Colton's family were taken from him. 24 months since he came into our lives, we take him to the grave to see them just like we did on his birthday the last two times. Maura and I never want him to lose who his parents or sister were. he is almost 6 now and so smart he understands a lot that a normal six year old shouldn't, i mean he has also been through more than most adults ever face. But he truly is a delight and still talks about his family and tells stories he is forever making everyone laugh with his sense of humour he is already developing Maura says I'm to blame, that makes me proud.

He has pictures around the house of his family, which always make him smile when he sees them. There is a photo of him and his family and one of him with Maura and me both in the same frame that says family. Colton bought that as a gift for Maura for Mother's Day, he got me a new sox hat that matches the one I bought him.

Maura cried that night in bed at how amazing Colton really is which isn't a surprise to me he's a good kid.

I remember back to when we took him to his old home that was a rough night all round.

_A few weeks after the wedding and adoption we took Colton back to his old home for him to collect all belongings he wanted to take and also to say goodbye to his first real home. He took most of his toys; he also took an item from each of his family members that meant the most to him. He took his sisters old stuffed bear a shirt of his dads and took a locket of his mothers._

Everything else me and Maura had boxes and put in storage for when he is older we also bought the house for him; we wanted him to have this reminder when he is old enough to understand better. And he can then do with the house as he wishes we wanted to leave it with him.

On our way back home we decide to get take out for dinner neither can be bothered to cook and Colton is always happy when he is eating Chinese food. We sit laughing and talking around the dinner table, I clear the table and Colton sits on the sofa with Maura watching some cartoons before bed its his TV hour.

I watch them snuggled for a few minutes before I decide to snuggle with them.

"Hey ma," Colton says as I sit down.

"Hey buddy," I say ruffling his hair, I love hearing him call me Ma it always makes me smile.

He smiles, "I love family time just the four of us." He says.

I smile down at Maura and kiss her, "me too buddy." I say my hand rubbing Maura's stomach which is slowly growing with our baby she is five months pregnant and absolutely glowing, she is so amazing her pregnancy is going great we couldn't be any happier.

"I really hope it's a girl," He says before thinking thoughtfully. "if it's a girl could she have somewhere in her name Harley?" He asks shyly.

Maura and me share a little look, "that wouldn't upset you?" Maura asks him.

He thinks for a moment before shaking his head, "naw not at all if you don't mind that, I would be very honoured to name my baby sister after my big sister she was the best big sister ever and that will always remind me to be the best big brother ever." He says.

I can't help but be so proud of my son, the first four and a half years of his life he was raised by fantastic parents and now he is being raised by me and Maura and we are doing a pretty good job. And he has all his uncles around him. My ma still hasn't come round to me and Maura yet but she did send a birthday gift for Colton and a Christmas gift so we did the same for her from Colton, he really loves Sean he even calls him granddad which Sean secretly loves, just puts on a tough guy front in front of everyone else.

the biggest surprise we have faced this year is my dad got in touch he wants to meet me and chat, but I am not too sure I want to talk to him he really hurt us when he left without a word but I really want to know why and let him meet my family but I will have to see if he is willing to accept them all first I will not put them through what we went through with my ma.

Maura is supportive of my choice, as I am with hers, her mother won't entertain her not because of her choice to marry a woman but to marry beneath her. Her dad on the other hand is fantastic he loves Colton and seems excited to meet his new grandchild when they arrive.

I sit thinking for a while when Maura finally pulls my attention back I notice Colton has fallen asleep nothing rare about it he often does after a big day and today was a big day.

I pick him up and carry him to his room dinosaurs and robots, one side is the good side one is the bad he said so the dinosaurs are wearing sox jerseys and the robots Yankees, and I am really hoping the dinosaurs are the good guys.

After we took up our boy we walk hand in hand to our room not wanting an early night, we really just want to be together. And at the minute with Maura's hormones she wearing me out, but I must admit I totally love it.

Once I close the door Maura has me pinned against it, "I love you and our life Jane thank you for opening my world up," she whispers.

I just take her lips between mine and kiss her as I feel her hands work at removing my clothes.

I can't help but let out a small moan, my life is so perfect.

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH FOR READING I HOPE TO PULL YOU ALL BACK IN WITH THE NEXT SECTION, AND DON'T FORGET I AM TAKING IDEAS. :-)**


End file.
